Total Drama Unleashed
by PS2wizard
Summary: For all thr crimes they caused in TDWT, the producers have abandoned Chris and the contestants on the island after the finale. Tensions soar, old flares are reborn, and new drama. Rated T for brief nudity, some swearing, minor blood, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDWT.

* * *

><p>Her life is flashing before her eyes.<p>

_"How's that for something?"_

_"You didn't throw any pineapples in did you?"_

_"Whoa. Didn't see that one coming. Any who... RUN!"_

"AHHHHHH!"

Heather dove under the waterThe contestants are swimming for their lives. Chris McClean has caused a simulation of the end of the world. His stupidity has resulted in causing a volcanic reaction. Lava is spewing from the volcano and Heather just nearly got hit by a giant lava rock. The green and pale creature known as Ezekial is floating upside down. After Chef rescued Chris from the sinking boat, with no reward, the lackey carried his boss to the departing boats. The last boat leaving had the two old men who told Chris about the pineapples.

"Hey wait up!" Chris yells.

"Not a chance, hot pants." yells one of them.

"What! Do you know who I am?" yells Chris.

"Yeah fired. Your boss called and said to tell you you're fired. He's leaving you here to rot and purposely didn't tell you about the pineapples. He said you did some illegal stuff and nearly started a huge war. We were going to warn you and hope you read the signs, but we can see how well that turned out. He said it was this or jail." he says, while signaling the captain to start sailing away. Chris starts running after them.

"You can't do this. I'M CHRIS MCCLEAN!" then they chuck a book half the size of Chef's autobiography and hit Chris

"Too bad. You're on your own. There's a book that explains all the stuff you're being punished for and no one is coming back to help. No cameras, no rescue party, no supplies, NOTHING! Good Luck!" they say before leaving.

"Aw crap." says Chris.

**Total Drama Unleashed**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy, I was going to call it Total Drama Unbound or Rogue, but I like Unleashed better. it may take awhile for me to update since I'm working on another story. Please review and check out my other stories. The more reviews, the faster I update.<p> 


	2. Revealing

I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDWT.

Ch. 2: Revealed

The sun is rising on the beautiful, post-eruption island. On the beach, the infamous new couple, Gwen and Duncan are asleep, with Gwen in Duncan's arm and smiling. She tries to have a lovely dream about making Courtney and Heather pay for their cruelty.

SQUAWK SQUAWK

Gwen starts to toss and turn in her sleep. Slowly her boot starts to slip into the sand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She wakes up yelling only to see her boot under some sand. She looks to see if she's okay. She still had her black boots, green and blue sleeves and black top. Her hair is black with teal highlights and blue lipstick.

"AHHH! What's wrong?" asks Duncan.

Gwen turns around to see her boyfriend's face. He has his green mohawk, piercings, and collar on his face. He still wore his yellow shirt underneath his black shirt wtih a skull, short, and red sneakers.

"Sorry. My foot must have slipped and I thought I was being buried alive. Again."

"Wow, if you hadn't woken me up, you probably would have died under half a foot of sand." he jokes sarcasically.

"Last time I fall asleep in your arms." she jokes.

"We'll see about that." he says. The two start to move in slowly for a kiss.

"Ook ook ahh ahh ahhh."

"Ugh, stupid monkey." Duncan groans.

"Yeah, wait a minute. Monkeys don't live on Hawaii." Gwen realizes. The two stop and look up to see none other than the crazy, nut-job, Izzy, high up in a tree impersonating a chimp.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they yell.

"AHHHHHHUAHHHHHUUUAAHHHHHH!" shrieks Izzy, trying to act like Tarzan. "Hey guys, sleep well?"

"Hey Izzy." they say. Izzy jumps down with a flip in front of the couple. Still wearin her green top and skirt, along with her wild orange hair, she also had a wild, crazy smile on her face.

"How long were you up there?" asks Gwen.

"Like ALL night. We were all like "AHHHHHHH!" and I was like "AH HA HA HA HA!" and then I started running and running. Then I forgot why I was running and I asked Owen, but he wasn't there, so I climbed that palm tree to see where he was, but then I started thinking how comfy it was and then I fell asleep. Crazy huh." she explains.

"Ohmygosh! That's right! We just survived a volcanic eruption! What are we going to do?" says Gwen.

"Just relax, I'm sure we'll be fine. Just wait for everyone else to find us." assures Duncan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, everyone's probably freaking out as well and running like idiots. They'll probably run by here and we'll see them. Let's check the rest of the beach. I've got a hunch I know two surfers are probably around here somewhere."

Meanwhile...

SPLASH!

The huge wave splashes the sleeping surfers awake.

"AHHHHH!"

"Whoa, wicked party last night." Geoff mumbles. He raises his hat to get a better look around. Aside from the dark cave they slept in, Geoff could only see his sweety, Bridgette. She is still wearing her blue jacket with a shirt underneath and blue shorts. He still can't believe how beautiful she wore her blond hair in a ponytail.

"Morning honey." says Bridgette. Geoff got up and starts to wring the water of his jacket. Bridgette couldn't help but stare at Geoff's abs. He then put his pink shirt back on and checked his pants and sandals to make sure they weren't wet either. After checking, he put his hat back on.

"You think it's over?" Bridgette asks.

"I don't know, let's check." he replies. They get up and exit the little cove they found and walk onto the beach. All there is on the beach are plam trees, rocks, and the wreckage from Chris's ship that Ezekial sank.

"Wow, where do you think everybody is?" asks Bridgette.

"I don't know, but I do know where one of them is." answers Geoff as he points over to Ezekial unconsciously floating on a piece of the ship's wreckage. Even after being spit out of a volcano and crashing onto a ship and sinking with it, he still managed to survive.

"How does that dude stay alive this whole time?" asks Geoff.

"Who cares, we should still save him!" Bridgette responds. She takes off her to jacket to reveal her shirt underneath and dives in the ocean. She reaches Ezekial and drags back to shore.

"You donn't mind if I try CPR on him do you?" asks Bridgette.

"Uh no, but-"

She already starts trying to revive Ezekial by using mouth to mouth and pumping his chest.

"Uh Bridge?"

"Not now.

After a minute of that, Ezekial wakes up and starts panting happily like an animal.

"I think he's okay. What were you saying Geoff?"

"Um babe, I don't think thats your swimming shirt." he points out. Embarassed because Ezekial can see through her shirt and at her bra, Bridgette quickly grabs her jacket and puts it on quickly. Ezekial gives a dissappointed whimper, which Bridgette slaps him for.

"Now that he's taken care of, how are we supposed to find everyone else?" asks Geoff. Bridgette starts looking for any sign of the others are any vehicles. All she sees are Geoff and her surf boards that they grabbed last night.

"I think it's time for a little surf." says Bridgette.

Meanwhile...

Sadie and Katie got the best night of their lives. Although the two are so similar that they wear the same pink shoes and short, black and white top, and black hair in pig tails, but now they have 3 things that make them different. One, Katie is thin and Sadie is fatter. Second, skin color. Third, Sadie is sleeping in Justin's arms, using his green shirt and blue jeans as a pillow, and Katie is snuggling in Alejandro's red shirt. They're perfectly at peace, despite having to sleep in the jungle part of the island.

"LINDSAY!"

CRASH!

The four are awaken by the sound of Tyler tripping on a root and running into a tree. His red sweat suit was drenched with sweat, along with his red sweat band and white shirt. The two girls start clinging to Justin and Alejandro for protection.

"Ahem." says Justin. Sadie looks and realizes what she is doing and lets go. Katie realizes that she is doing the same thing, but with Alejandro, who looks like he is in great pain.

"Whoops, sorry Alejandro." apologizes Katie.

"Actually, could you keep doing that for a second?" asks Alejandro. Reluctantly, she squeezes him and again.

CRACK!

"Ahhh, much better. My back needed some straightening. I feel much better."

"Me too." she says dreamily.

"A little help?" reminds Tyler. Katie returns from her day dream and she and Sadie help Tyler up.

"Why were you running like a maniac?" asks Alejandro.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." says Sadie.

"I lost Lindsay. When that huge lava rock nearly hit us, I went into overdrive and swam as fast as I could. After like a mile or two, I realized that I forgot Lindsay. So I swam back and she was gone." tells Tyler.

"Oh no!" gasp the two girls.

"Wow, what a surprise." says Justin sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've been running non-stop the entire night looking for her. I haven't stopped for a minute and searched almost half the island. Except for now I stopped." says Tyler.

"Half the island? How about *ow* we'll help you find Lindsay and you guide us back to the beach." suggests Alejandro.

"Okay. Keep up." says Tyler, before running into a tree again. Alejandro just rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile 3: The Meanwhile Strikes Back...

Cody had the most wonderful dream. He had beat Alejandro in the tiebreaker, won the challenge, and was on a cruise ship with the money intact and with Gwen, who broke up Duncan. The next part was great, he got to kiss Gwen. Suddenly, his dream started to fade and he opened his eyes to see he was kissing someone: Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Cody falls out of Sierra's lap and onto the ground of the rainforest, wiping his lips of disgust. He checks his body to make sure that Sierra didn't touch him or take anything. He still had his white shirt with red and blue stripe, blue pants, and brown hair untouched. He rolls his eyes at Sierra's creepy habits, but then fels bad for her. Looking at her in that wheel chair with her teal pants, yellow-green top with a necklace hiding a locket, and headdress covering her bald head.

"Why was I in your lap kissing you!" Cody asks.

"Who knows?" answers Sierra. "Maybe it's fate, or destiny, or-"

"You put me in your lap while I was asleep and started kissing me when I was dreaming."

"... Yes. But too be fair, you were puckering your lips and making kissing noises."

Cody starts to crawl back from Sierra, when he bumps into something.

"Well, it's about time you got up." says a familiar, evil voice. Cody turns to see the queen of mean herself, Heather. When he looks up, he sees her usual brown short worn on her long legs, her usual purple top, and ponytail hair. he backed off to see the fruit she had in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Cody asks suspiciously.

"That's what a want to now!" shouts Eva, who grabs Heather and lifts her up. Eva just made the situation more confusing. She has her usual blue workout short and shirt, running shoes, and noticeable beauty mark on her face, with her hair wrapped up in a pony tail like Heather. Cody couldn't tell if he was saved or in trouble.

"Um, can someone please tell what the hecks going on?" asks Cody.

"Well, last night, Heather won TDWT, threw her "sacrifice" in the lava, which caused the volcano to erupt. Then we ran for our lives to survive. After we got out of the water, we ran, or at least you ran, I wheeled myself, into the rainforest place here. You were out of breathe, so I grabbed you and helped you on and we just let the wheels do the rest. Then you passed out from exhaustion." Sierra explains.

"Oh yeah. Wait, I thought Heather got crushed by the lava rock." reminds Cody.

"That's what I thought." says Eva. "But she's slipperier than we thought. After I got on the beach, I saw her following you two. If it wasn't for the fact that Heather is a BACK-STABBING, TWO TIMING WITCH, I would have just moved along. Call it a hunch, but a had a feeling that she was up to something so I followed her to make sure she didn't try and make an alliance or do something that's, well Heather-like."

"Hey, I'm innocent. I'm only here to help out of the goodness of my heart.

*Silence*.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!". Sierra and Cody burst into laughter, and even Eva cracked a smile and chuckled a little.

"It's true! I mean come on! He's a nerd and she's in a wheelchair. They wouldn't survive a week out here. Plus, they were the last two people I saw after nearly getting killed, so I figure I might as well be with these losers, no offense." apologizes Heather.

"Some taken." growls Sierra.

"Wait, if we were the last people you saw, then who knows where the rest of the cast is!" worries Cody.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

The ground starts to shake and Heather, Cody, and Eva fall to the ground.

"Earthquake!" shouts Heather.

"Are youkidding, it's more of a stampede." suggest Cody.

"A stampede of elephants?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Out of nowhere, Noah runs out from a bush and Owen follows slowly, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"More like one big elephant to be exact." Eva corrects. Noah is exhausted, and the white under his blue shirt under his red vest wasn't helping. The one good thing was that he was wearing cargo shorts. Owen is even worse. His big white shirt with the canadian maple leaf covers his big gut puffing in and out from him breathing so hard, and his blond hair looks like a mess.

"What happened to you guys?" Sierra asks.

" Oh, we just thought it would be fun to jump out of the bushes and start dry heaving while we have heart attacks, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING! We're being chased by a pyschopath." Noah answers sarcastically.

"Which one?" Cody asks.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" shouts an annoying, bossy voice. The two continue running for their lives as the others watch as Courtney jumps through a bush. Courtney grits her teeth while panting angrily. Despite how crazy she looks she still has her white shirt and the gray shirt over it in order. Her army green pants remains mildly clean, and only few stray brown hairs stand up on her head.

"Come back with my PDA!" she yells as she resumes chasing them.

"We should probably do something." suggests Cody. The three girls just stand their saying nothing. "Ugh, fine, I'll go stop her." he says before running after Courtney. Sierra, after debating what to do follows Cody, leaving Heather and Eva alone.

"So, uh see any good movies lately?" says Heather nervously. Eva just responds with a growl. "Uh, maybe I'll just follow them. Bye."

Meanwhile... again... for the second to last time...

Harold awakes to the sound of the waves crashing and the wind in the grass that seperated the patch of grass from the beach. He smiles as he looks at the beauty that is Leshawna's kumquats. By that I mean the pictures of kumquats on here shirt, just to make things clear. He smiles as he cherishes the luciousness that is Leshawna. Her blue pants that he put his head on while asleep, her yellow shirt with her kumquats. Her hair in a ponty tail like Eva's and hoop earrings. The moment ended when Leshawna opens her eyes.

"Hmmmm, Morning baby." grumbles Leshawna. She gets up and looks at her not-so-secret admirer. He is wiping his glasses on his blue shirt that has a haburger on it over his green shirt. She can't help look at his scrawny legs and his green pants.

"Morning Legoddess." Harold responds.

"You sleep well?"

"I probably slept better than DJ. Hey guys, a little help!"

She is referring to Beth and Trent, who are asleep under a palm tree that DJ is clinging to while asleep. DJ spent the entire night clinging to the palm tree still wearing hs white shirt under his green shirt a "D" on it, blues shorts, and white cap, only letting go just to scratch his beard or swat bugs. At the bottom of the tree, Trent has his hands on his chest, right on his green shirt with a hand print over a camoflouge shirt, with black pants being held by a belt. Next tim him, Beth is on the ground wearing her usual green vest with buttons covering a darker green shirt, with pink pants, glasses, and pony tail hair.

"GUYS!" yells Leshawna. The two wake up and DJ falls out of the tree screaming.

"I'm okay." says DJ.

"AHHHHHH!" yells Owen and Noah, who run over DJ as they run from the enraged CIT.

"GIVE IT BACK!" yells Courtney, being followed by Cody, Heather, Eva, and Sierra in her wheelchair, who also run over DJ.

"I probably deserved that." says DJ.

"Hey wasn't that Courtney?" asks Beth.

"Yeah, it looked like she was going to kill Owen and Noah." describes Trent.

"We stop them, Owen can't run very fast." says Harold. They get up and follow Sierra's wheelchair tracks, while DJ starts crawling after them. Up ahead, Courtney is just behind Owen.

"! I'm gonna die!" shouts Owen.

"Just give her back her PDA!" yells Noah.

"I can't! I accidentally sat on her PDA and broke it. I only took it so that I could get it fixed."

"We're about to get fixed!"

"RAGHHHHH!"

Time started to freeze. Courtney pounced at Owen, and at that time Owen looked behind him and at that point,there was a clash of sound.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

"EWWWWWWWWW!"

"LINDSAY!"

Owen ripped one like he never ripped before and sent Courtney flying back, where she landed blindly. If she wasn't wiping her tearing eyes, she would have seen Tyler, who was leading Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, and Justin in a run and yelling Lindsay's name, and not collide in them. Which caused made them crash into Sierra, Codie, Eva, and Heather, and because of Sierra's wheel chair, they start tumbling forward and crashing into Owen and Noah, where they crash on the beach. DJ follows behind them, trips,

"Is it over?" asks DJ.

"HEYYYY! GUYS!" shout Geoff and Bridgette who are riding the waves on their boards, with Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, and Ezekial, who have been following them the whole time. The surfers get distracted when they see their friends and lose focus, causing them to wipe out, and wash up on the beach and run into the goths and pyschos, and all of them crash into the rest of the cast mates.

"Now it's over." comments Sierra.

The cast mates get off each and get back up, where Leshawna and Justin and have to restrain Courtney from tearing Owen to pieces.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she yells.

Reluctantly, Owen empty his pockets and Courtney nearly goes balistic to when she sees the smashed remains of her PDA among his candy wrappers.

"This is getting awesome." says an unknown voice. The teens stop and look where the voice came from. Tyler, Owen, and Leshawna check it out and find none other than the narcistic host, Chris McClean, still in his classic cargo pants and blue shirt, along with his lackey, Chef, who still has his apron over his green shirt and jeans.

"Aw crap. Uh, hey guys. How's it going?' he asks nervously.

"Why are we still here?" asks Courtney.

"Yeah, we were supposed to leave yesterday." complains Alejandro.

"Oh right, I ugh um, you see, we can't leave." says Chris.

"WHY NOT!" shouts Eva.

"Well uh, um, you see, the thing is, uh that the... contest isn't over! That's it, you guys have another chance at money."

"What!" everyone shouts.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" whispers Chef.

"Just play along." shushes Chris. "Now, the challenge is whoever can get off me off the island, gets 10 million dollars. Any questions?" Everyone is to eager to start to ask question Chris, except for Cody, who is looking at something.

"Uh uh uh uh, uh Tyler." Cody stammers.

"Yeah?" replies Tyler.

"Do you know where Lindsay is?"

"No, did you see her?"

"Oh, I can see her." he says dazely. Everyone joins Cody to find a beautiful lagoon with a natural waterfall and lots of reeds. Everyone's jaw drops to the ground, not because of the beautiful lagoon, but because of nude Lindsay whose clothes are resting on a nearby rock as she washes her long hair in the waterfall. The only thing covering her were some reeds blocking the view of her. The girls are shocked about this while the guys are smiling, where they get slapped by the girls and Sierra covers Cody's eyes..

"Hi guys." says Lindsay.

"Hi Lindsay." the guys say nervously.

"Linds, how come you're ugh naked?" asks Tyler.

"I'm taking shower. Isn't this a spa? Like in that musical Greece?" she asks.

"N-"

"Yes, yes it is." encourages Noah.

"Yeah, I found this outdoor spa, and my hair was soooooo dirty from the ash and junk from the volcano, so I thought I should take a little bath." she says innocently.

"Aren't you worried someone will see you? Chris still has the cameras watching us." reminds Gwen.

"That's not what Chris said." she tells while wringing her hair out.

"What do you mean? We still have another challenge." says Trent, while Chris starts backing away.

"No. Last night, after Tyler swam away, I tried to catch up, but I got lost. Then I saw Chris talking with these old guys. They said Chris was shot of a cannon."

"Shot!" everyone asks.

"Yeah, they said Chris was fired out of a cannon and that no one would help him, or give him supplies, or help him or any of us. Which was weird because why wouln't they help us when we weren't being fired out of anything."

"Did they say he was being fird out of a cannon, or did they say he was just fired?" asks Beth.

"The second one. I just figured it because what else would they shoot him out of." says Lindsay.

Cody announces, "Okay, since Sierra is probably not going to let me see again until you're dressed, LINDSAY! PAPARAZZI!"

"EEEEEEK!" she covers herself and quickly grabs her clothes and quickly puts on her panties, skirt, boots, red shirt under a brown shirt, and blue bandanna. Everyone starts to realize Chris lied and Eva catches him before he can escape.

"Where do you think you're going!" yells Eva.

"Um, yeah uh ... Surprise!" he shouts nervously. Everyone just glares at him. "You guys are mad right?" They all nod their heads.

"Duncan, do you have anything sharp on you?" asks Heather.

"Wow, I'm actually offended by that. Of course I do, you guys know me better than that." replies Duncan. He pulls out a switchblade, which Heather grabs and points at Chris.

"You better start forking over some answers or else!" shouts Heather. She is suddenly cut off by Chef.

"HAH!" mocks Chris.

"You know Chef, if he really is fired, then he's not your boss technically." reminds Heather. Realizing this, he gladly steps aside and Heather points the knife at him.

"You wouldn't dare kill me! Would you?" he asks.

"Who said anything about kill? Tell us what's going on or I'll chop your hair off!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my precious hair! All right, all right, I'll tell you. The truth is that we're all kinda sorta stranded here.

"WHAT!" everyone shouts.

"They can't do that! My parents will sue your people." yells Courtney.

"One, they're not my people any more. Two, it's in your contracts." states Chris.

"Being abandoned on an island is in our contract?" asks Geoff.

"Yeah, to save money, we just used the contracts from the first season and just changed "island" to "world tour", and added some junk." responds Chris.

"So what you're saying is your dead-beat producers left us here to rot?" asks Noah.

"No, don't be silly. My dead-beat producers left us here because of a couple dozen international laws were broken and we nearly started WWIII."

"WHAT!" they all yell.

"Yeah, those old dudes left me a book of why they dumped me here with you." says Chris. "Bottom line, it's either strand us here, or we all go to prison and lose our fame. For Duncan this would be his 33rd strike."

"Awwwww, they kept count." he says.

'WAHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE without cake." shrieks Owen.

SMACK!

Courtney slaps Owen to make him focus. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU BLUBBERING BAG OF FARTS! Now listen up! We're stranded on an island with no help, no escape, and no supplies. Since I'm a CIT, I'm the only person here who is capable of living in the wild." barks Courtney. "So here's what we're going to do; CHRIS! You lead us to where our suit cases and our belongings and junk are at. We'll set up camp there. Any questions?" No one dares to move mostly because of fear.

Once they found their stuff, Courtney turned into a dictator. She made everyone work, even Chris and Chef. For the next 9 hours, Courtney barked orders to everyone in sight. If they messed up even once, she'd go crazy and criticize. If Simon Cowell and Hitler had a baby, it would be named Courtney. She was tough, but the one who suffered her wrath the most was Gwen. She made her do the harder work, take lesser and smaller breaks than others, and ridiculed everything that she did wrong. As for everyone else, half of the girls and Harold went to find food and water, half of the guys and Eva started making shelter for the others, starting with Courtney's. The rest were on look-out. Right now, Courtney

"NO NO NOOOOO! THAT'S ALL WRONG! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Courtney shouts at Gwen.

"*Groan* Courtney? Beth, Sierra, and I got the fruit you wanted." Lindsay groans. Courtney walks away from Gwen to inspect the fruit.

"... YOU IDIOTS! WE CAN'T EAT THESE! THESE BERRIES ARE HIGHLY TOXIC! IF WE ATE THESE, WE WOULD GO DELUSIONAL AND GO CRAZY!"

"Oooh really?" asks Izzy. she grabs a hand full and puts it in her mouth. "... nope nothing. I just feel tingly."

"Sorry Courtney. Sierra's wheelchair got stuck and we couldn't go any furthur-" apologizes Lindsay

"YOU IMPECILE! I CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, WE'D ALL GO CRAZY! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT I'M A CI-"

"OH MY GOSH, WHY WON'T YOU SHUT THE *#^ UP!" shouts Gwen. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Gwen. Cody is worrying about what Courtney's going to do to Gwen.

"What!" Courtney says.

"That's right! I've had it with you barking orders at us. Why do you think that making yourself a CIT gives you the right to boss?" rants Gwen.

"At least I know how to live in the wild!"

"Are you kidding? CIT is just pre-counselor. So technically, you're just a counselor who never finished or like a drop out. Besides, Gwen got farther than you on TDI." comments Cody.

"You stay out of this!" she shouts.

"Another thing, CIT's are supposed to be friendly, but you're more anti-social than the Grinch and Heather combined!" everyone chuckles a little, even Heather. "Another thing, you're a horrible CIT! If you were at a summer camp, people would pay to take their kids OUT of the camp!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Why? Can't handle the truth? Can't handle that you're manipulative, bossy, stuck-up, obsessive, and overall unappreciative? Or is it because that's the reason Duncan left you!" the last comment surprised everyone.

"WHAT!"

"That's right, Duncan left you because you never cared about him. You had the perfect boyfriend and wasted your chance with him. When you guys dated, all you ever did was talk about what was bad about him. You never talk about what was good about him or never appreciated him or anything!"

"Th-th-th-th-that's a lie!" she yelled.

"Oh I no it's true, because that's my reason to get out of here." Gwen walks over to the pile, grabs her luggage, and starts walking away.

"HEY! You can't just leave!"

"Too bad." She walks by Cody and whispers "Thanks for the support" and kisses hom on the cheek before leaving.

"Yeah, she's right." says Duncan. He stops working, kicks down the half of Courtney's shelter that he worked on, grabbed his stuff, and follows Gwen. "Hey sweetie." he says, before flipping off Courtney. While watching her ex flip her off, Trent, Harold, and Leshawna get their stuff and follow.

"Wait for us!" shouts Leshawna.

Pretty soon, everyone stops working and leaves with their stuff in little groups. All that remained was Courtney, her mostly abandoned headquarters, and Alejandro.

"Courtney?" asks Alejandro. She just stands there, while her face had a blank expression, inside she was madder than Chris after Sierra blew up the Total Drama Plane and Chef when Duncan kissed him on the nose during the first season. Only one word passed through her mind: REVENGE.

End of Ch. 2

Hope you like this. Please review, check out my other stories, and for those want to know WHY they're stranded, read the book Chris got which is in the next chapter.


	3. The Charges Against TDWT

Sorry this is short, butI wanted to explain why the cast is stranded. I was going to put it in, but it was too long. This chapter can be skipped if you wish.

Why the TDWT Cast is Stranded and The Laws that they broke That Nearly Started World War III:

Egypt: Pyramids desecrated by graffiti vandal, mummified dog that belonged to King Tut that was not only worth millions of dollars, but a national Egyptian treasure and sacred supposed protector of good fortune and peace was broken by DJ, thousands of scarabs released into desert and killed most of desert wildlife and two villages, bones of intern left behind (littering).

Japan: Candied Fish Tails poison hundreds of Japanese citizens.

Yukon: Illegally dumping radioactive hazards- One radioactive waste barrel discarded in Yukon, mutating wildlife and causing agressive behavior in seals. Illegally kidnapping one seal.

NYC: Attempted child abduction, and clogging the Sewers with a giant alligator, causing much damage to sewage system.

Germany: Destruction of several villages by avalanches caused from some yelling "Yeah!", and Chancellor of Germany insulted when a lump of meat that resembles one of the contestants rolled down the mountain and collided with him.

South America: The destruction of Machu Pichu.

Paris, France: The destruction of three infamous, expensive, irreplacable statues that were destroyed by Mr. Chef, and the desecration of several paintings by contestant Sierra.

Newfoundland: Injuring a endangered whale.

Jamaica: Illegally landing on private property.

London, England: Assaulting two guards and offensive lyrics by the Schnitzel Kickers

Greece: Endangering civilians by abandoning savage bear in ruins.

Area 51: Destruction of military property and releasing extraterrestrial life from into wild.

Australia: Shearing prize-winning sheep with permission.

Sweden: Raising temperatures that caused ice bergs to break free and drift out to sea, sinking many ships.

Niagara Falls: Leaving dangerous sharks at the base of falls.

China: Endangering tourists and citizens by not removing mines from the Great Wall of China.

Africa: Injuring rare, endangered, baboons and hunting without a license.

Easter Island: Toppling a giant head and desecrating famous monuments by changing the giant heads and forever making them resemble the contestant's heads.

Drumheller: Unauthorized explosion, illegal drilling for oil and fossils, illegally dumping oil.

Mexico: Underaged teens buying illegal fireworks.

Hawaii: Leaving sharks and mines in water surrounding island to provide almost no means of escape and last but not least, tossing pineapples into the volcano, causing an eruption that destroyed half of the island, and cursed the island for generations to come.

For these inexcusable acts, Chris McClean and the TDWT cast have been sentenced to either life in prison with no hope what so ever of freedom, or abandonement on cursed island that is forbidden to leave, with no chance of help or rescue.


	4. Reunited

I don't own TDI,TDA, or TDWT.

Chapter 4: Reunited

As soon they made sure they were out of sight, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Leshawna, and Harold ran for their lives. Gwen starts to regret pissing off Courtney, knowing that the CIT would kill her. Though she felt better knowing that she had her friends back. Once they set up camp, as she drifts to sleep lying next to her boyfriend, she can't help but wonder if it was a good idea to be traveling with her ex and her current boyfriend.

By sun-up, everyone was fast asleep in their separate groups on the island. In one group is Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, and Harold. In the second group is Team E-Scope: Izzy, Eva, and Noah, along with Owen. Bridgette and Geoff snuck out while no one was looking to make out, while Cody was wheeling Sierra as fast as he could. Lindsay, Beth and Tyler decided to join Justin, Katie, and Sadie because Justin offered Linsay to join him, secretly planning to use the girls as servants. The only two who didn't leave was Courtney, and for some mysterious reason, Alejandro. The people who disappeared was Chris, Chef, DJ, Ezekiel, and Heather, but no one really cared what happened to them. The one thing everyone was thinking about was how long will they last?

The first group to officially set up a camp was Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler's group. Sadie, Katie, Justin, and Tyler drag their suitcases as they stop at the lagoon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Justin asks. The other follow looking at the lagoon that Lindsay bathed in.

"Yeah, it is a good camp site." says Katie.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I meant my reflection." says Justin.

"Yeaahhhhh!" agrees Sadie.

Tyler follows and trips on a rock, falling into a lagoon.

"Hey man! You ruined my reflection!" whines Justin.

"Sorry. Hey! Where's Lindsay and Beth?" asks Tyler as he gets out of the lagoon. Justin and Sadie don't respond because they're looking at Justin's reflection.

"I think Lindsay was trying to put a new top on and she needed Beth's help." answers Katie.

"Well how long does it take to put one top on?" he asks.

As he says this Beth joins them with Lindsay behind her, dressed in 26 or so shirts and jackets.

"Um Lindsay? Why are you wearing all that?" asks Tyler.

"To make sure that the paparazzi don't take any embarrassing pictures of me again." Lindsay replies.

"Isn't it hot in there?"

"No, siiillly." she mumbles before passing out. She lands softly thanks to all the clothes she is wearing.

"Uh-oh." says Beth.

"Guys! Help me get her clothes off so she doesn't get heat stroke or something." tells Tyler.

He starts unbuttoning her jackets while steam actually hisses out. Meanwhile, Justin just kicks water at Lindsay's face while Sadie watches. Eventually, Lindsay starts to wake up and sees Tyler get to the last shirt before her usual brown top.

"TYLER!" she yells, before slapping him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks.

"You were trying to look out my boobs!"

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

As the two kept bickering, Justin notices something. Sadie is the only girl who will do anything he says. Katie, Beth, and Lindsay are somehow immune. He thought to himself, how do I get them to do anything what I say. Looking at the two fight, he gets an idea.

"Was not."

"Tyler just give it up. Stop with all the lies." says Justin.

"What?" says Tyler.

"Yeah, you've been trying to ogle Lindsay the entire time we've been on the island." explains Justin

"WHAT!" says Tyler.

"Don't play dumb, I know all your plans." Justin lies. "Every time Lindsay hit the beach, you couldn't stop looking at her. Not the good kind of staring, the "what the heck is that" staring, and when we found Lindsay, I heard Tyler was planning on taking your clothes. And just now, he was going to look at you while you were passed out. If you hadn't woken up, who knows what he would have done."

"That's-"

SMACK!

Lindsay slaps Tyler so hard, it leaves a huge, red mark on his face.

"We're through! Pervert!" shouts Lindsay.

"You know what? He should be punished by making you a private hut for you to live in and change privately. Maybe an outhouse as well." suggests Justin.

Tyler whimpers, "But-"

"Or maybe we should just make him leave?" offers Justin.

"*Groan* Fine. I'll make the hut or whatever."

"Great, better hurry though. Don't want to have to work at night."

Beth and Lindsay walks off and Tyler goes to get supplies. Justin just smirks evilly while Katie and Sadie glare. Sadie is glaring at Tyler, but Katie is glaring at Justin.

While Tyler toils to make homes, Harold is working to get home. Harold is working as hard as he can to try and find a way to get off the island in the tiny oasis they found.

"Maybe if we... no! What if we- No! Perhaps- UGH!" Harold mutters to himself.

"Hey baby. Why don't you just chill out?" suggests Leshawna. He turns his head to see Leshawna in her gray bathing suit.

"I can't! I need to focus all my attention on finding a way to get us off this island."

"Your loss."

He returns to his muttering but loses his train of thought when suddenly he gets hit in the back of the head.

Bonk!

"OW!" he looks down to see a shoe lying behind him. "Who did that?"

He turns around to see who did it. Duncan is carving a skull into a palm tree, Leshawna and Trent are sun bathing, and Gwen is searching through her suit case. She's throwing stuff out and accidentally hits Harold with another shoe.

"Gwen! Knock it off." he wines.

Gwen doesn't notice and turns the suitcase upside down and starts digging through the pile.

"Where is it where is it where is it where is it WHERE IS IT!" she rambles.

"GOSH! What are you doing?" he asks.

"I can't find my journal! I looked like 5 times through here and I can't find it!"

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?"

"I remember puting it in my bag before the finale. I haven't taken it out since."

"Maybe someone took it. When would someone have time to even look through your bag?"

"The only time that someone could get to it would probably be before the eruption or after when we- OH NO!"

"What?... OH! Yeah, that's bad. Maybe it just fell out or someone like Duncan or Trent saw it."

"Yeah. Maybe Duncan or Trent- wait, where is Trent?" She notices that isn't next to Leshawna.

Back at "OH NO!"

"Heheheheheheheh." snickers Courtney. "Revenge has never tasted sweeter." She lies down near a log as she continues reading Gwen's journal, which she was able to take before Gwen "betrayed" her.

"Senorita! A little help?" asks Alejandro. He is trying to get some mangoes down from a tree for breakfast, but the lava burns unable him from leaping high enough.

"Ugh fine." she says. She puts down Gwen's journal and goes help the burnt teen. She does two flips, uses Alejandro's back as a jump pad, and leaps up ad grabs the fruit.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" yells Alejandro in pain.

"Ooops."

She hands a mango to Alejandro and they both take a bite.

"Hmmmmm."

"Delicious. Now what exactly were you laughing at back there?" he asks.

"Gwen's journal."

"How did you get your hands on that!"

"Took it while she was hoisting the wall to my hut. I was going to embarrass her and Duncan by reading it to everyone, but I guess it will do as some light reading material."

"You are one furtivo senorita."

"Um, thanks. Can you get it for me? I just got to a really juicy part."

He continues eating while walking over to the log, but doesn't find the book there.

"Are you sure it's over here?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well unless this is a side effect from your jump, I don't see it here."

"WHAT!"

From the distance, he hears Courtney screaming like a banshee, as well as foot steps going away from the camp site. Meanwhile, Gwen is groaning over losing her journal.

"Ooooohhhhhh maaaan." Gwen groans.

"Get over it. It's not the end of the world." says Duncan.

"Yes it is! She could read my secrets to everyone."

"Than everyone will hate her more."

"Thanks Duncan, but it's not helping. I mean, she could be reading it right now or tearing it to shreds or-"

"Or maybe screaming because someone got it back for you?" asks Trent, who tosses the journal in front of Gwen.

"*Gasp* Trent! How did you-"

"I retraced our steps and saw her and Alejandro eating. I just grabbed it and got back here as-" he gets interrupted by Gwen as she hugs him.

"Thank you so much! I would have died if you didn't get it." thanks Gwen.

"Well it looks like I got a book and saved a life." he jokes. Gwen lets go and returns a smile, and Duncan just watches jealously.

Speaking of couples, Bridgette and Geoff are still trying to find their way back to the cove they slept in the night before.

"Man, how hard is it to get to the beach?" wonders Geoff.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll know when we're close." says Bridgette.

CAW CAW!

They look up and notice a seagull flying over head.

"Hey, I bet that bird is probably heading to the beach. Let's follow it." suggests Geoff. Before Bridgette can respond, Geoff sprints off after the bird, while she walks behind. Dodjing branches and rocks, he tries to keep up with the speeding bird.

"Oh man. We're so close. I can practically taste the sand." he says. He closes his eyes to picture it, but trips over something and lands flat on his face. "Ouch."

He gets back on his feet and wipes off his shirt. He takes off his hat to wipe it off, but it gets blown away. Annoyed, he goes and picks it up. Again it blows away and picks it up. When it happens again, he gets a good hold of it and smells something. Something behind. He turns around to see the beast whose exhaling keeps blowing his hat away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yells.

He runs away as fast as he can. He turns around to see the beast chasing after him. He tries to run faster but the beast still follows. Geoff ducks under a few branches but the beast breaks them with its massive claws. He jumps over a rock and slides underneath a log, grabbing his hat as he reaches the other side, but the beast just plows through.

"Ohmanohmanohmanohman." he mutters.

Geoff turns around again and notices the thing chasing him is gone. Still running, who sighs nowing that he's safe.

CRASH!

The moment is interrupted when Geoff crashes into something big.

"Hey man! Watch the hair!" says a familiar voice.

Geoff looks to see that he ran into Chris McClean and Chef.

"Yeah, watch where you're going." Adds Chef.

"Dudes! You guys gotta get out of here!" warns Geoff.

"Why?" asks the ex-host.

Chris gets answered when the beast following Geoff leaps from the bushes and growls at the men.

"Oh that's why. AAAAAAAAAH!" Chris starts clinging to Chef cowardly and Geoff uses his hat to cover his eyes so that he doesn't watch what happens next.

"RAGHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"STOP! BAD BRUNO! BAD!" shouts Bridgette.

The three turn to see Bridgette trying to tame the beastly black bear known as Bruno. The same bear whose paw she fixed when Blaineley "sent" her to Siberia.

"Bruno! Sit." she commands.

Reluctantly, Bruno obeys her and sits. Chef and Chris can't stop gaping at what just happened, mostly Chris because Chef is trying to pry him off.

"Good bear." she says, rubbing his back.

"Oh babe, I've never been happier to see you." says Geoff.

"Me too. You don't mind if we hang with you do you?" asks Chris.

"Actually we do mind." says Geoff.

"Since when do you want "hang with us"?" asks Bridgette.

"Well, the production camp may or may not be destroyed since we cn't find it, and Chef won't take orders from me, so we're desperate." explains Chris.

"What do you mean "we"? I'm only with you because you promised to take me if you found a way off this island." Chef tells.

"Ex-nay on the escape-ay."

"We can hear and understand you." says Bridgette.

"Wait a sec, I've got an idea." says Geoff. "You guys can come, BUT you have to take care of Bruno."

"You can't be serious." says Chris.

"Fine, have it your way. I guess we'll let you guys go and let you survive on your own. I'm sure the other campers aren't ticked off about you stranding them. Probably."

"WAIT! Fine, just as long as it doesn't eat me. And Chef I guess."

"Deal. You think you can turn Bruno vegan babe?" asks Geoff.

"I might have trouble with that." replies Bridgette.

Bruno is lying in front of Bridgette and rubbing against her legs.

"I think he is... possessive again."

"WHAT! I thought he was too busy with- Wait a minute. What ever happened to Blaineley?" Geoff wonders.

"You don't think she's hurt?"

"Yes, cause that would terrible." he responds sarcastically.

"Bruno. Where's Blaineley?"

The bear gets up and starts sniffing around. It gets a scent and starts running back to where he was chasing Geoff. With Bridgette leading, Geoff, Chris, and Chef follow her until they reach their destination.

"I don't see anything." reports Bridgette.

"Maybe your bear isn't smarter than the average-"

KLANG!

"OW!" yells Chris.

"Oh yeah, watch where you step. There's like a log there or something." Geoff tells.

They all get a good look at the object and notice that it's rusty and moving.

"I think we found Blaineley." Chef guesses.

They straighten her up and it is the cranky, obnoxious Blaineley. Still wearing her red dress, trapped in her body cast and stretcher, with a beetle stuck in her blond hair. With one of her free hands, she rips off the bandages covering her mouth.

"*Gasp* Finally. Now if one of you could do me a favor, AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Blaineley.

"Blaineley! You're not supposed to talk. The doctors said that you're cheek bones and other bones haven't healed yet." Bridgette reminds.

"What are you talking about? My jaw is fine, these extra bandages aren't necessary, and I was ready to get out of this a week ago!" reveals Blaineley.

"But Geoff said-" she stops and stares suspiciously at Geoff.

"Um, yeah well she should probably stay like that so Bruno can leave you alone. Anyway, to the beach!" suggests Geoff. The rest of the walk there was in awkward silence.

Speaking of surprises, DJ is fast asleep in a dark cave that he found to hide from any animals that might hurt him, and vice versa. He seems to be tossing and turning in his sleep, having a nightmare. In his dream, DJ is being chased by the animals he hurt in TDWT, while his mother floats above him belittling him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"You are a complete disgrace DJ." says Dream DJ's mom.

"Please, just leave me alone.

BOOM!

Suddenly, everything disappears and only DJ remains.

"That was easy." he says.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light comes out of nowhere.

"DDDDDDDDDDJJJJJJJJJJJJ" the light moans.

"AAAAHHHH! Who are you?" quivers DJ.

"Do you not remember me?" says the light. DJ looks harder and sees dog wrapped in bandages.

"Wait a minute, you're that dog I destroyed in Egypt. Please don't haunt me!" he begs.

"DJ, I have come to help you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of Chris, an great dark being is going to be released onto the world. You are the only one on this island who can stop this threat."

"Wait, are you real or is this a dream?"

"SILENCE! Listen to me DJ. If you perform three tasks for me, I shall not only lift you of the curse, but I shall also let you and your friends leave."

"Wait! You're the reason we can't leave?"

"I only play a small role. I can make it so that no one can think of a way to escape. The rest has been provided by Chris."

"Oh. So what do you want me to do?"

"First, you must make peace with the animals of the island, to right the wrongs you have done with the animals across the world. Second, you must make a sacrifice to me by throwing a great delicacy into the volcano. Third, you must destroy the great evil one that is being released on the island."

"Who, Heather? Chris? Courtney?"

"You will know this evil when you see it. Accomplish these deeds and you and all of your friends will be allowed to leave."

"But I can't destroy someone."

"You must. For you to leave, one of you must perish."

"Ohhh all right. You can count on me."

"No I can't. Your cowardliness may prevent you from accomplishing these tasks. You must overcome this or else!"

"Or else what?"

"If you fail to do these tasks, you may fail your tasks and lose your friends forever."

"You mean like, hate each other."

"No, worse."

"What could be- oooh. Okay."

"Very good. Do not fail me."

The dog grows brighter and brighter until DJ wakes up panting.

"*Panting* I've got a lot of work to do."

While on the topic of the unthinkable, Cody and Sierra are still lost in the jungle. Cody is still trying to get himself and Sierra as far away from Courtney as possible. Although using their suitcases as pillows during the night was hard on their backs, they managed to get some sleep. By now, they've covered 3 miles at least and are catching some breathe. They look around to see if they have a good camp site. Although they're at the base of the volcano, the ground appears very fertile and there is a small river nearby.

"I think we're far away from Courtney." says Cody.

"My hero." whoos Sierra.

"*Groan* Alright Sierra. We need to talk."

"About what?" she asks.

"If we're going to be living together, we need some rules."

"Okay."

"First, no more pick up lines, looking through my stuff, doing stuff to me while I'm asleep, or anything stalker-like. Best friends don't do that."

"I guess I could try."

"Second, you have to call off our "marriage"."

"WHAT! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"One, it's weird. Two, I don't want to be married to you, no offense. Three... that's about it."

"Oh *sniff* I see."

"It's not personal, I just think it's wrong to be tricked into marrying someone. Besides, we may see the others and we might need their help. You being all overprotective might creep them out."

"Alright, but I'm not giving up on you."

"I'll remember that."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yells someone.

The two turn around to hear someone running towards them.

"Uh-oh, someone running and screaming is never a good sign." warns Cody.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Heather comes dashing with her hands full. She trips and something lands in Sierra's lap.

"Heather?" notices Sierra.

"Sierra?" pants Heather.

"CANDY!" yells Cody, after seeing that Heather accidentally dropped Caramel Crunchies into Sierra's lap. Cody scoops them up and starts eating.

"What are you doing?" asks Sierra.

"Running for life." she answers, clutching her bag.

"From who?" mumbles Cody with his mouth full.

"RARGHH!"

Following Heather is the creepy, monster known as Ezekiel, with a crazed, hungry look on his face. He stares at the Cody's candy and Heather's bag, licking his lips hungrily.

"Nice Ezekiel." says Cody.

The creepy home schooled boy advances slowly on all fours like an animal, ready to pounce.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Ezekiel growls.

" Wow, I never thought I'd die this way." says Heather.

"I did." admits Cody. "I mean, eating candy."

"RARGH!" hisses Ezekiel, as he pounces.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream the two.

POW!

The two open their eyes to see Sierra blocking him with a punch to the jaw. He skids a bit and wipes his chin.

"No more Mrs. Nice Fan." she says. She gets out of here wheel chair, and , while faultering steps forward. Ezekial stares angrily at her. "Bring it."

Ezekiel charges at her, but Sierra jumps over him and lands on his back. He tries to get her off, but she just rides him like a bull, using his hoodie as reins.

"Giddy-up, little Zeke!" she hollers.

She pulls on his hoodie and makes him run into the volcano wall. He slams right into it as she jumps off. Sierra then grabs his hoodie and starts slamming him into the ground a couple times.

"Remind me never to make her angry again." asks Heather.

"Same here." agrees Cody.

Ezekial manages to slip out of his jacket and Sierra falls to the ground.

"Oof. Uh-oh."

Ezekiel starts to circle her as she tries to get back up, but she is having trouble getting up. Ezekial attacks and manages to bite her leg, causing it to bleed a little.

"OOOOUUUCH!"

Then he starts punching her in the stomach and face, and pounding on her head. She's trying as hard as she can to get back up, but keeps falling. She starts to stagger as Ezekiel plans for the final attack.

"Hehehe." Ezekial chuckles.

Then he pounces.

CHEEP!

Sierra hears something familiar. Something she hasn't heard for a long time.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" she roars.

She bolts back up and sidesteps Ezekiel. He spins around and leaps, but he grabs him by the neck. She slaps him twice across the face, gives him a black eye, jabs him in the ribs, kicks him in the "kiwis", and throws him into a palm tree. A coconut falls down and hits him in the head, knocking him out.

"Nobody. messes. with. my. hu- I mean, best friend." Sierra corrects.

She grabs his jacket and uses it to tie him in a knot. Once he is secure, she manages to get to her wheelchair before collapsing.

"Sierra!" worries Cody.

The two rush over to see if she is okay.

"I'm fine. *cough* Don't worry, I'm good." she assures.

"Heather, why was Ezekiel chasing me in the first place?" asks Cody.

"He was probably after the stuff I was going to give you." she answers.

"Maybe it's the hits I took to the head, but did she say that she was going to give us stuff?" asks Sierra.

"Yes."

*Pause*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA"

"Oh man that never gets old." says Cody.

"Yeah, I could LOL forever." adds Sierra.

"I'm serious. I even stole that candy from Owen's private stash as a piece offering." explains Heather.

"Wait, OWEN'S!" asks Cody. The thought of eating candy that belonged to the gassy blob of joy, who licks his hands for seconds, was disgusting. Cody drops the candy and starts spitting out the rest and trying to find something to wipe his mouth with.

"Why would you want to give us a piece offering?" asks Sierra.

"I want to join you guys. No one will take me back and we're still girlfriends, right?" asks Heather.

"I don't know, you could be trying to trick us." considers Cody.

"Not to mention you nearly got Cody and me killed." adds Sierra.

"Pleeeeaaaassse?"

"NO!" they both say.

"Alright. I understand." she says. She shuffles to her bag and prepares to leave.

"Before I go, I want to give you guys something. Free of charge."

The two exchange worried looks. Heather first takes out a lump of what looks like red hair.

"What the heck is that?" asks Cody.

"I-I-I-I-I-is this?" stammers Sierra.

"Yes, it'smy old cave women wig." answers Heather.

"*GASP* But-but you gave this to Leshawna!"

"Yeah, well when I was "caught" in England, I went searching for my stuff in the plane and I found this abandoned."

"I can't believe she kept it." says Cody.

"I thought you should have it. No girl should ever be bald." says Heather.

"Th-th-th-thanks."

"Don't thank me, it's Cody's home."

"No it's not." Says Cody.

"Not you." says Heather.

She fully unzips her bag and covers her head and Sierra's jaw drops as she sees what flies out.

"CODY JR.!" she shrieks.

The little baby condor that Sierra named after Cody flew out and landed on the wig.

"Yeah, he followed me after we went to Easter Island and I managed to slip him into my backpack because I didn't want any cameras seeing me kicking him out of the plane. He's been using it as a nest."

"I thought you said you hated him." reminds Cody.

"Yeah, but I figured maybe I could raise him to claw Alejandro's eyes out, but I guess now he'll make a good son or whatever for you. The wig will make him at least think you're me. Well, see ya." says Heather.

As she starts walking, the two start looking at Heather's gifts and at Cody Jr.

"Heather wait." says Sierra.

Heather stops suddenly and looks back

"I guess you could stay with us, for a little while."

"Thank you so much! You will not regret this." thanks Heather.

"But you have to pull your weight to." Cody tells.

"Fine." she says.

"Good, now the next thing we need to do is figure out what happens to Ezekiel." suggests Cody. "He's not going to be knocked out forever, and we can't just release him."

"What if we trained him as a pet?" suggests Sierra.

"Or lock him in a cage forever?" offers Heather.

The two look at her and start regretting their decision.

Last, but not least, on another side of the island, Team E-scope plus Owen is searching for food.

"Why did we decide to walk together?" asks Noah.

"Because with your brains, Eva's strength, and Izzy's survival-stuff and leadership, we're unbeatable." explains Owen.

Noah has a hard time believing this since Izzy is sniffing the ground like a dog.

"Well, at least you make a good chew toy for any animals we see." says Noah.

"Oh Noah, you're so funny." Owen adds. "*sniff sniff* Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" asks Eva.

Izzy takes a big whiff. "Bark bark, I smell french fries." she says.

"Lead the way Iz." Owen encourages.

After a few minutes, they reach their destination. Owen drops to his knees at the sight of their discovery.

"Its-it's- BEAUTIFUL! YAAAY! We're gonna live!" he shouts.

"It's a snack shack." Noah points out.

"Yeah, but there's food."

"Wow, can't argue with that logic." he says sarcastically. "Fine, we'll stop here, but we have to ration the food, so you're going to have to wait."

"What? NoOOOOOOOOO!"

1 hour of rationing and Owen crying later, they start the feast. So far everyone is having chips and a hot dog.

"Hey Eva, can you put some ketchup on this?" asks Owen.

"Ugh, fine."she grunts. She gets the huge ketchup container and squirts some on."

"Little more." Owen asks.

She squirts again.

"A little more."

She squirts again.

"A littile-"

"That's IT!" she yells. In anger, she throws the entire thing at Owen, covering him in ketchup.

"Oh man. Does anyone have a napkin?" asks Owen.

No one has a napkin so Owen just looks for the nearest thing he can wipe on. He grabs a coconut and wipes his hand on it.

"There we go much- *Gasp* Can it be?" he says.

"What?" asks Noah.

"It can't be."

"What!" asks Eva.

"But it is."

"WHAT!" they both ask.

"MR. COCONUT! You've come back to save us!" shouts Owen, looking at the coconut who had a smiling mouth created by Owen's smeared hands.

End of Ch. 4

Hope you liked it, may take awhile to update. Also, I'm having a contest. The top three people who can think of a way to get the contestants off the island, will get to star in the ending. Just post in the review how the cast can get off the island. The three people who post the earliest, and have closest or better idea to the one I'm thinking of, will get the chance to have their own character star in the final chapter. Also, please leave suggestions and check out my profile poll to see what my big summer project will be.


	5. Contest Rules

Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. These are the rules for the contest I'm having.

First, off there are some things you should know about the island. The deeper waters are still filled with sharks from the challenge Alejandro and Cody did and mines are still in the water that went undetonated when Alejandro Cody, and Heather sped to Hawaii. Also, to make sure the cast doesn't leave, the producers have lied and told all planes and boats avoid the island the cast is stranded. If they see smoke, it's a sign of the volcano erupting and any voices they hear are the voices of evil spirits.

Second, the ENTIRE cast has to leave. Or at least try. Not to mention the eruption destroyed a lot of the island, so they have limited resources. Especially radio towers, cell phone towers, and wifi servers. Also, the island they are on is one of the few islands that hasn't been ruined by corporations, cities, just a few small towns and a few small businesses. There is one thing, a small radio tower but it has toppled over. Don't get any ideas.

Third, the mummy dog will help, but only so that they can get an idea to get off.

Last, just make sure it has at least some logic to it, so NO magic! Sorry. Other than that, go nuts. Have fun!

Oh and Happy Mother's Day!


	6. Campsite

I don't own TDI, TDA, or anything TD. Also, I'm going to start writing in past tense. Let me know if you like.

Ch. 5 Camp Sweet Camp?

For 3 minutes, Owen was hugging the coconut. Noah started to get weirded out as Owen talked to the coconut like it was a long lost friend. He was used to Owen talking to food, but never this long.

"Oh Mr. Coconut. I thought I'd never see you again." said Owen.

"Okay, this has gone long enough." Noah remarked. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh sorry guys. Where are my manners? Guys, this is my old pal, Mr. Coconut. Mr. Coconut, this is Noah."

"Hello." Noah says fakely.

"This is Eva." Eva just glares at the coconut. "And this is Izzy."

"Hey! How's it going. Oh my gosh, you look nice. Where are you from?" Izzy asks. Nothing happens.

"Whoa, me too. That is just weird. Hey do you like games?"

*Cricket*

"Wow, this is AWESOME. I didn't know he spoke cricket. Okay staring contest, GO!"

Izzy stares intensely at the coconut, weirding out Noah even more.

"Okay, this has gotten too weird for me. Owen, time to say bye-bye to Mr. Kiwi." Said Noah.

"WHAT! WHYYYYYYYY?" Owen moaned.

"Because one, it's a coconut. Two, we need to find shelter before sun down. Three, it's a coconut. Four, IT'S A COCONUT!"

"*Gasp* Noah! Watch your language. You might hurt Mr. Coconut's feelings."

"It's a coconut. It doesn't have feelings."

"HAH! I WIN!" cheers Izzy.

Owen pauses and leans to Mr. Coconut as if he is listening to him. "*GASP* MR. COCONUT!"

"What did he say now?" asked Noah.

"Ummmm, my mom told me if you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all. And I can't ever, EVER say what Mr. Coconut said."

"OOOOH, tell me, tell me." begged Izzy. She leans in to hear.

"*GASP* Wow, who knew he had such a vocabulary." commented Izzy.

"What did it say?" Noah asked pretending to believe the coconut could talk.

"Um, I can't say, but it involves your mom, a wheelbarrel, marshamallows, and Spongebob."

"What did he say?" asked Eva.

"Not you too!" moaned Noah. "Alright, _Mr. Coconut, _if you're so smart, why don't you tell us what we should do?" Noah suggested. Owen leans in and "listens".

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Wow, that's brilliant! Mr. Coconut says that we should dig a giant pit inside the snack shack, dig a tunnel, and make an underground cave. Like Batman! Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!"Owen sang

"ENOUGH! I hate to admit, but that does sound like a good idea. Who wants to dig?" Noah asked.

"OOOH MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" begs Izzy.

"Fine."

"YEAH!" she screamed. Izzy happily leaps into the snack shack and starts digging out sand like a dog digging for a bone.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette return back to the cove they found yesterday. They expected they would return, but not with Chris, Chef, Blaineley, and Bruno. The cove was about 10-15 ft. of rock, seaweed, and sand. With the only sound of waves crashing and seagulls passing by, it was completely quiet.

"What is this dump?" Chris asked.

"It's Casa de Surf." said Geoff.

"You expect us to stay here!" Blaineley asked.

"Yep." replied Bridgette.

"What about high tide? Plus this place will ruin my complexion." moaned Blaineley.

"Don't worry. The rocks are high enough for us to sleep without drowning, the cove has a huge entrance so the place won't just fill completely, and we don't care about your complexion." answered Geoff.

"Waaaaaaaah. I'm going to die in a crappy cave like a raaaaaaat." groans Chris.

"No you won't. If anything, the other campers will probably kill you like a monster." said Chef.

"Not helping!"

"Speaking of horrible living conditions, WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" shouts Blaineley, trying to get out of her cast. Bridgette starts to help. but Geoff stops her.

"Nuh uh uh. Doc says you have to stay in there for couple more weeks." reminded Geoff. He starts to pull Bridgette back.

"He did not! He said these could come off ages ago." she responds, grabbing Bridgette with her free arm.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

While the two pulled on Bridgette like a game of tug-of-war and Chris sat in a corner crying, Chef just rolled his eyes and left.

While the battle of the hosts continued, DJ was wondering around trying to think of a way to please the Mummy Dog.

"Oh man. Help the animals, make a sacrifice, destroy a great evil. The only way I can destroy a great evil is if it's animal." he said aloud.

*Rustle*

DJ hears something from the bushes.

"OH NO! Ch-ch-chris? Mummy Dog? Mama?"

DJ takes cautious steps towards the noise.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." the thing growls.

"Wait a second, that growl sounds familiar." said DJ.

He parts the bushes and can't believe his eyes.

"YOU!"

He can't believe. Some how, some way, that little, evil baby seal managed to follow him to Hawaii.

"RARGH!"

The seal clings to his face and starts biting ferociously. DJ starts running around and tries to pry the seal off his face. It keeps biting DJ's cheek and forehead, and even starts chewing his eyebrows.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

He tries smacking it, but nothing changes. DJ just starts running and flailing his arms. If a seal was trying to tear his face to pieces, he wouldn't fallen. Off a cliff. Into a the water below. Because he ran off a cliff because he couldn't see where he was running.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

SPLASH!

DJ, painfully, lands in the water.

"Ack! Mini-wedigie flog." he shrieked, before sinking into the water. He swims back to the surface gasping for air. DJ had landed somewhere near the beach in a clear pool of water with fish swimming in schools below him. As soon as he finished taking a look at the sights, he took care of his mini-wedigie flop.

"(Grunt) Ahhh. Much better. Now-"

His moment of peace was interrupted by the seal across from him.

"Oh come on!" he yelled. The seal just growled and started swimming stright towards DJ.

"Leave me ALONE!" he shrieked. He started swimming as fast as he could, but that seal was faster, powered by rage and possibly the nuclear waste they left behind at the Yukon. DJ was getting close to the sand and was able to start touching the bottom of the water, but not enough time to reach the beach.

"GO AWAY!"

He started reaching for something to throw at the seal. He grabbed a rock and threw it, but nothing happened. He grabbed som seaweed and chucked it. The seaweed just landed on its head, not slowing it down. DJ kept looking for something. He felt something wet and scaley. He looked in his hand to see a fish and so he threw it. He watched as the fish flew through the air, but the seal just leaped and ate it.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled.

He shut his eyes as he waited for the seal to tear him to pieces. He opened an eye and saw that seal. It wasn't chasing him. It was happily eating the fish he just ate. The seal looks at DJ, then at all the fish swimming by. Giving one last glare at DJ. it swims off after the fish.

"Wait, it was just hungry! Why would- Oh no. The mummy dog couldn't possibly be talking about **this **animal!"

He watched in fear as the seal that tried to kill him swim happily after the fish. It almost made him look cute and innocent.

"*Sigh* I guess I've got nothing left to lose." he said. "Except my eye brows."

As DJ finally started to relax, Cody and Heather are returning back to their camp site. It was hard, but the two were able to work together and scavenge some fruit for dinner.

"Sooooooo." Cody said awkwardly.

"What?" asked Heather

"Anything... new?"

"Or you serious?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Ugh, fine."

"So, why did you choose to go with Sierra and me and not with someone else?"

"I thought I made it clear-"

"I know, I know, but aren't there any other people here you'd rather be with."

"Maybe, but not likely. DJ is too much of a baby, Geoff and Bridgette would be doing nothing but make out, Chef and Chris are... Chef and Chris, Beth and Lindsay won't join me in an alliance again, Eva hates me for the whole Ipod thing, Gwen and Trent still are mad about me kissing Trent, Leshawna and Harold are kinda obvious, Noah is annoying, Owen is still clingy and would kill me with his farts, Izzy's too crazy, no comment on Ezekial, Duncan and Gwen are a couple so that won't work,Tyler is too much of a mess-up, Courtney is crazy, Katie and Sadie are too... ick, and Justin is obsessed with himself." Heather listed.

"Wow. Wait, what about Al?" asked Cody.

"What about him?"

"Well, don't you like him or something?"

"NO! No way would I be near him!"

"Sorry. I just asked because I'm not sure if you like him or not. First you say you don't like him, then you say you like hi, then you kiss him, and then you kneed him in the groin and you shoved him off the volcano on a block of ice."

"Yeah, but he tried to make out with me. Plus, he already did the same thing with Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney. He was probably just faking it to get the money. That creep."

"But you said you loved him."

"Yeah, I was faking. But-"

CRASH!

Heather was interrupted when she was pounced by Ezekial. She fell to the ground, dropping her fruit, on her back. Ezekial stood over her.

"Grrrrrrr."

"Nice, home schooled freak. Uh, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Heather shrieked.

"No, bad Ezekial!" shouted Sierra. The three turn around and see Sierra come out of the bushes. Still in her wheelchair, Sierra was wearing Heather's red cavegirl wig, with Cody Jr. resting in it, and her belt in her hands.

"Get off her right now!" she ordered. She whips her belt and Ezekial and he reluctantly gets off of her.

"What the-?" said Heather.

"Good boy." Sierra pulls out a caramel crunchie and tosses it to the weirdo, which he catches in his mouth and chews happily.

"Um, why is he not tied up in a tree or in zoo?" asked Cody.

"Grrrrrrrr." growled Ezekial.

"Easy boy." she said. "Sorry about that. I'm enrolling him in obedience training."

"You what?" said Heather.

"Yeah, I figured that he can't stay tied in his jacket forever, and he's too wild to be in the wild, so I thought I could train him." explained Sierra.

"Is that safe?"

"Of course, every time he does something right, I give him candy."

"You mean Owen's candy?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind. He LOVES it. I guess since he's been cooped in the plane so long he hasn't had a decent meal for awhile. He goes crazy for it just like... well you. HE he he. Anyway, if he's bad, I do this."

CRACK!

"YELP!" barked Ezekial.

"See."

"That's... cool." said Cody.

"Thnaks. If you think that's cool, wait til you see what I made you." se said. She wheeled herself back to the campsite, and Cody and Heather follow, keeping a safe distancefrom Ezekial.

"Please don't be a shrine of me, please don't be a shrine of me,please don't be a shrine of me, please don't be a shrine of me, please don't be a shrine of me."Cody muttered to himself.

They part the leaves and look at Sierra's creation.

"What-" said Heather.

"The-" said Cody.

"-Fancy, don't you think?" asked Sierra

The two gape at the house that Sierra somehow managed to build. About the size of one of there cabins from Camp Wawanakwa, the hut was lime green, complete with door, ramp, and windows. They go inside and there are beds, cabinets, a shower, and an outhouse.

Cody broke the silence and asked, "Sierra... how did you-"

"It was easy. When Courtney was making me get stuff, I snuck back to the lagoon Lindsay was at, I kept gathering reeds and hid them in my bag and pockets." she explained.

"I thought you felt heavier when we left. I just didn't want to insult you or something." said Cody.

"Awww, thanks. So, using my expert weaving, I've been making this entire replica of the bedrooms from TDI."

"Wow, is there anything you can't weave." asked Heather in awe.

"Nope. I can make anything, as long as I have enough reeds."

"Even a helicopter?" asked Cody.

"Sure, but it would only be a model. It can't fly or anything." she said.

"Oh."

"Sorry. Anyway, thanks to the nearby river, we have plenty of water. If you need to freshen up, we have the showers-"

"How did you make a shower?" asked Heather.

"It's more like a private room with a bucket of water. And I sense I always want to look my best for Coooody, I know how to make soap, shampoo, and perfume from just about anything."

She looks at Heather and notices she is crying.

"Heather, are you okay?" asked Cody.

"*Sniff* This... is the mot beautiful thing I have seen in the entire competition. An actual shower where I don't have to worry about dying in a plane crash mid-wash. THAAAAANK YOOOOOU!" she bawls, hugging Sierra.

"And somewhere in Hawaii they say, Heather's heart grew 3 sizes that day." joked Cody.

"Now, OUT OF MY WAY!" shouts Heather shoving Sierra out of the way.

"Then shrank back to its original size." commented Sierra.

While Heather enjoys her "shower", the sun is setting on the island and Tyler is finishing up the first hut.

"*Huff* It's done." he wheezed. He sits down on a rock as he tries to catch his breath after spending the whole day building a hut with vines, rocks, wood, and tree branches. His jump suit is soaked with sweat and he takes off his head band and wrings it dry.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Lindsay, as she rushes past Tyler, knocking him into the water, and rushes into the hut. "Finally I can get changed!" Justin, Beth, Sadie, and Katie gather to look at Tyler's hard work.

"Wow, that's a pretty good hut." commented Beth.

Tyler grabs onto a rocks and pulls himself out of the water. "Thanks." he said.

Lindsay walks out with a pink night gown on, strutting like a fashion model.

"That feels so good getting out of that. Thanks Taylor." Lindsay thanked.

"Not so fast Lindsay." said Justin. "He might have put a peephole or something in there to spy on you."

"*GASP*"

"Oh come on!" moaned Tyler.

"I'd better check it out." he said.

Justin walked into the hut to inspect it. After 3 mintues he came out.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yep, full of places he could watch you from." replied Justin. "I better thake this one so that he can't watch you while you sleep."

"Wait where are they?" asked Katie.

"Everywhere."

"Well shouldn't we be able to see them?"

"Um uuhhhhhhhh-"

"KATIE!" shouted Sadie. "How could you say that! Justin is trying to protect Lindsay's privacy and you're doubting him!"

"Thank you Sadie." Justin thanked with a wink. "It's probably too dark for you to see."

"Speaking of which, what about the rest of us?" asked Beth.

"I'll sleep in here while you girls keep an eye on Tyler."

"Good idea." said Sadie.

Justin went into the cabin to get some sleep while the girls glared at Tyler. All except Katie, who was getting more and more suspicious about Justin.

Speaking of manipulators, Courtney was trying to start a camp fire.

"Urgh, light you stupid flint." she yelled. She kept using the stones to get a spark.

"Hola, chica." said Alejandro returning from his scavenging.

"Hola to you to." she said grumpily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, this fire won't start."

"Perhaps, I can be of help." He walked over and pulled out his sunglasses. He alligns them so that a beam of light shines on the fire. Soon, it catches on fire. "Better?"

"*Sigh* Yes."

"Don't be sad. I found some supplies."

"Anything good?"

"See for your self." He pulls some stuff out of the bushes: a pile of blueberries, and a fishing net.

"I can't tell if this is good." she said.

"I managed to find wild blueberries and on the beach I found the fishing net from Chris's boat. I figured we could use it as a make-shift hammock." he suggested. She eyed the berries, and then popped one into her mouth.

"Hmmm, not bad. You're much more cooperative than the others."

"The others aren't you." Courtney can't help but blush a little.

"How come you didn't leave with the others."

"You're more organized than the others. Only a CIT could survive out here."

"You've got that right." she said while eating more blue berries. "Besides, I thought I should repay my debt."

"Debt?"

"If I recall you helped me in the finale."

"Oh right. That was nothing." The two share an awkward silence.

"So um, why did you stay here?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I thought you made an interesting leader." he said. This time he can see that Courtney is blushing. As those two hit it off, Haorld was still working on his blue prints.

Gwen was writing in her diary and Leshawna was returning from the "Little Leshawna's room".

"Grrrrr, of all the island on Hawaii, why does Chris pick the one with least amount of BATHROOMS!" she yelled.

"Probably cheaper." joked Gwen.

"Hehe, yeah. What you doing?"

"Making a list of reasons how Chris has ruined our lives. I mean, aside from the stranding us here."

"You sure you have enough paper to list it all?"

"No, I'm just starting with what first pops into my mind. You just gave me a new one. "Turning island into an outhouse.""

"Well why don't you add this: saving the trees, BY NOT GIVING US TOILET PAPER!"

"We have tons of paper, it's right over-"

She points over to where Harold is, leaning against a 10 ft. tree using the toilet paper to write down blue prints.

"HAROLD" groaned Leshawna. She stomps over to give him a piece of his mind, but for some reason, the nerd doesn't notice her. "AHEM!"

"Wha-? Oh, hey Leshawna." he greeted.

"Can't you use something else to write your escape plans on?" she asked.

"I'm not. I'm working on building shelter. Or at least the blue prints." he explained.

"Ugh." She stomps off angrily and sits next to Gwen. "Hey wait a second, where's Duncan?"

"Huh, oh he and Trent went looking for some food."

"How long have they been gone?"

"I don't know. They've been gone for awhile. I'm sure they'll come back sooner or later."

1 hour later.

Gwen and Leshawna are sitting around a campfire as they wait for Duncan.

"Oh laaaaaaadies." said Duncan from the bushes.

The two girls get up and Harold finshes making a tent out of spare clothes and one of Leshawna's bras.

"Hey honey." welcomed Gwen.

"I found dinner." he said. He comes out and carries some small, dead birds in his hand.

"That's our dinner?" asked Leshawna.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Duncan.

"For one thing, those are extremely rare, endangered Hawaiian parrots."

Gwen stares angrily at Duncan.

"What? I didn't know."

"A little help?" asked Trent from a distance. He comes from the bushes lugging a huge fish.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" said Leshawna.

"Thanks Trent. You're a life saver." thanked Gwen.

"Less talk, more eat."

Everyone gathers around Trent to thank him and help him, but Duncan just hlares at Trent jealously

End of Chapter 4.

I'm sorry I've waited so long to update. Please review, don't forgot to submit your idea for how they should get off, and please check my profile to see my poll on what my summer project should be.


	7. Leaders

I don't own TDI, TDWT, or TDA, blah blah blah.

Chapter 6: Leaders

As Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, and Trent enjoyed the dinner Trent caught, Duncan started getting jealous. Trent was acting nice to Gwen. Just like on Camp Wawanakwa, when he was hitting on her. He knew he needed to do something before things got out of hands.

"So Harold, you ever get your head out of those blueprints?" jokes Trent.

"Nope. I couldn't figure out a way to get off this island, so now I'm starting to get work done on a treehouse for us." Harold tells.

"How's that coming along?" Gwen asks.

Harold looks back at the shoddy lean to made of leaves, extra clothes, and one of Leshawna's bras. "It's... a work in progress." he says.

Duncan smiles at his chance. "Maybe we could get more stuff done if we had some leadership or something." suggets Duncan.

"This coming from the boy who has a worst rap record than a terrorist?" says Leshawna.

"I'm just saying, we need someone to get everything organized. I volunteer myself. Show of hands." says Duncan. Gwen is the only one who raises her hand. "Alright, it's official, I'm the boss. As my first decree, I will now proceed with my victory make-out with the first lady."

"HEY! What about the rest of us?" asks Harold.

"Sorry dweeb, I don't roll that way. Ask Trent or something." says Duncan.

"I mean, don't we get a chance to run for president? Or is it ruler? Chief? Emperor?"

"Ugh fine, all who want Harold to be in power?" Only Leshawna, reluctantly, raises her hand.

"Well it looks like a tie, Doris." says Duncan. "So-"

"What about us?" asks Leshawna.

"Alrigt who votes for Trent?" moans Duncan. Trent is surprised to see Gwen raise her hand.

"Really?" asks Trent.

"Sure, it's the least I could do." she replies. The two smile at each other.

"Now it's Leshawnie's turn." interrupts Leshawna. The two stop gazing at each other, and raise their hands along with Harold. Only Duncan doesn't raise his hand.

"And last, but not least, Gwen." says Trent. Everyone raises their hand to vote for her, Duncan being the last to vote.

"Well it's official. We got ourselves the first female president." says Leshawna.

"What is your first order, oh wise one?" asks Harold.

"Um, relax?" says Gwen.

"As you wish." Harold lies down on the ground. "Now what?"

"Maybe find stuff to make a house or something."

"I have some blueprints, which one do you think would work?" asks Harold. He dashes over to his pile of papers and brings them to Gwen to look at.

"Hmmmm, too complicated. Too small. Too creepy, even for me." she states. "Too kiddy, that is just wrong on so many levels. What about this one?" She points to the blueprints of a treehouse.

"Excellent choice. I personally like that one." says Harold. Trent and Leshawna take a look at the blueprints.

"Now that's a classic." says Trent.

"Now this is a crib." agrees Leshawna.

"What kind of stuff do we need?" asks Gwen.

"Well let me think." Harold tells.

As the 4 plan on their new home, Duncan is starting to regret choosing a leader. His plan to keep Trent for Gwen might fail, but he wasn't planning to give up just yet.

Speaking of plans, Heather was finishing up her wash and joined Cody and Sierra near their fire. The two were already eating some meat and she decided to join in.

"*sniff* Hmmmmm, what smells so good?" Heather asks.

"Dinner. Want some?" Sierra offers.

"Why not." Heather sits down and starts eating with them.

"Hmmmm, not bad. What is this?" asks Heather.

"I don't know. Sierra is the cook." says Cody.

"Don't be so modest Cody. You're the real chef." denies Sierra.

"Wait a minute, if you didn't cook this, and I didn't cook this, then who did!"

Everyone drops the meat and Sierra heads into the hut, gets a bucket of water and puts out the fire. They discover that what they were eating was.. MAN (Just kidding, it was a boar.) They all wonder one thing: where is Ezekial? They found the home schooled troll burying some bones (some still having flesh on them) and and wiping his hands on a tree. Something red.

"You don't think he-?" Cody didn't finish because he didn't need an answer to know if he was right.

"BLAGH!" Sierra, Heather, and Cody start gagging and trying to get rid of the taste of Ezekiel's kill out of their mouth.

"YEUCK! Why does everything I eat turn out to be really nasty?" yells Cody.

"Blah! Okay, that was so nasty." says Sierra.

Heather is throwing up in a nearby bush. "BLAAAH! Ugh, I think we need to start organizing. Bl- BLAAAAAAAAAAGH, So that we can at least keep track of what food hasn't been killed." suggests Heather in between vomits.

"*Groan*" the two groan.

"What?"

"I knew this was going to happen." says Sierra.

"You mean you knew we'd be eating dead boar?"

"No, that you would eventually start trying to become the boss."

"What? That's not true." Sierra and Cody give her a "Really?" look. "Well, maybe a little."

"I knew it." remarks Cody, spitting out some of the wild boar taste.

"Okay, fine. Do any of you guys want to be the boss?" she asks. Ezekiel quickly raises his hand. "Not you."

"Why not Sierra? She's made a lot of great ideas." suggests Cody.

"Awww, thanks hon- I mean buddy." thanks Sierra.

"Any objections?" asksCody.

"BLAAAAAAAAGH." barfs Heather.

"Alright then. All hail Queen Sierra." congradulates Cody.

"Aww thanks."

"BLAAGH!"

"I think my first thing we should do in the morning is to search for food." says Sierra.

"Blagh! Agreed, but what do we do now?"

They notice that Cody Jr. followed them and is pecking at someof the meat.

"Ewww, that's so gross." says Sierra.

"Yep." says Cody.

"Yeah." agrees Heather. "But technically it is edible."

"Well yeah, I mean Cody Jr. and Ezekiel can eat it." says Cody

"And this is an emergency." states Sierra.

"... Nobody ever mentions this." threatens Heather.

As go back to their uh "dinner", Noah and the rest of Team E-Scope are having more of their rations in the dug-out in Izzy made. A little small, but even Noah liked it. He still didn't trust the coconut. He's never seen Owen not eat food,and the fact that Owen wasn't drinking that coconut milk was unusual for him.

"So what do you guys think? Pretty crafty huh?" asks Owen.

"Oh my gosh I love it. It reminded me of an old sand box I used to play in that I would dig tunnels around and bury myself alive., My parents would be all 'Augh where's Izzy!' Ha ha. Yeah, the doctors said I had dain bramage or something." blabs Izzy.

"I got to admit, it is a good hideout." reflects Noah. "When did you get so ... not dumb Owen?"

"I didn't, Mr. Coconut did." reminds Owen.

"Okay, it was funny the first time, but now it's getting old. Just crack it open and drink it already."

"WHAT? I can't do that! Without Mr. Coconut we're DOOOOOMED!"

"It's a coconut, not a god."

"Or is it?" wonders Izzy. Noah justs groans and face palms himself. "Maybe its a god that's taken the form of a coconut and is speaking through Owen."

"Hey yeah. Or Mr. Coconut is psychic. Maybe we should make it our king." suggests Owen.

"I'm IN!" shouts Izzy.

"Eh, why not? If it makes fatso come up with good ideas, why not?" votes Eva.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Noah groans.

"Come on Noah, just say yes. Join us." begs Owen.

"Yeah, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us." chants Izzy.

"No way."

"Well if you say- oh hold that thought." says Owen. He leans in to "hear" Mr. Coconut.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. I see. WHOA! Mr. Coconut, are you sure? Alright. Noah, Mr. Coconut insists that you join us." Owen tells Noah.

"Why would I worship a cocnut?" asks Noah.

"Because we're out of mangoes." jokes Izzy.

"Heheheh. Oh and Mr. Coconut says if you don't follow him. He's going to tell everyone you're seeeecret." warns Owen.

"What secret?" asks Eva.

"I don't have any secrets." assures Noah.

"Maybe it's about him and Cody." suggests Izzy.

"Shut it, nutball. I have nothing to worry about." reassures Noah.

"I don't know, it's your biggest secret." says Owen.

"Okay then, what is it?"

Owen leans over to Noah and whispers what he knows to Noah. Noah's eyes nearly pop out in surprise afterwards.

"How do you know that?" whispers Noah nervously.

"Mr. Coconut told me." replies Owen. "But since you don't believe Mr. Coconut is alive, than you won't mind me telling everyone."

"Um sure, heh why not?" says Noah nervously.

"Hey guys! Noah says it's okay for me to tell you that his deepest, most secretest secret is that he-"

"Is that I have changed my mind." Noah interupts. "I realized maybe having a coconut has our ruler, ummm could be fun?"

Owen says, "But you said-"

"Hey, I already said yes. Now shut your fat lips." threatens Noah. Owen just shrugs at this.

"Alright then, all hail King Mr. Coconut!" says Owen. Izzy and Owen start bowing.

CRACK!

"Ow my back!" yells Owen.

As Owen rubs his back, Eva stares at Noah wondering why he suddenly changed his mind. The only person who was more confused than Eva was Noah.

Later that night, Noah couldn't sleep because something was bothering him. He couldn't figure out how Owen found out about his secret. He never told anyone about it, not on TV, not on Celebrity Manhunt, no one knew. He kept thinking of ways Owen could have found out but he kept getting the same answer: Mr. Coconut really did tell him his secret. He didn't believe it, but he didn't have another solution, although he wished he did. Either way, he was now Mr. Coconut's slave.

Early the next morning, Justin was awakened by the morning's sunlight. He got out of the cot that was originally made for Lindsay and started to stretch. He put on a new shirt and went outside to see how his "teammates" were doing.

"*Yawn* Morning ladies." he says. He looks to find the 4 girls and Tyler asleep on the ground and the other hits mid-way through construction. Katie and Sadie are snoring in sync, , Lindsay is on the ground with her hands over her chest, Tyler is slumped on a hut, and Beth is asleep on the roof of one of the huts hugging a log.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz, Oh Justin." she mumbles in her sleep. She starts tossing and turning and soon falls off the hut.

THUMP

"AHHHH! I'll protect you Justin!" she screams in her sleep. Her scream wakes up the others from their sleep.

"Beth. Beeeeth. WAKE UP!" shouts Justin. Beth opens her eyes and looks at Justin.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asks.

"Whu- huh? Whoa, I had this weird that we were stranded on an island." says Lindsay.

"That wasn't a dream." reminds Tyler.

"Oh, well why are we out here?"

"Because I was building us houses after you saw me try and get your clothes off-"

"*Gasp* You were trying to look at my boobs?"

"What? No wait, I mean-"

"PERVERT!"

"Dang it, so close."

"Soo Justin, what do you think of the houses?" asks Sadie dreamily.

Justin looks at the shacks. They are all shoddy, unstable, and look like they can collapse at any moment. "Um, they look great. I knew you ladies could do it." Justin lies. Justin looks at Sadie and she instanly faints.

"Yeah, so what are supposed to do for food?" asks Katie.

"Oh just go find some fruit for mem uh me all of us and then we'll eat." explains Justin.

"What are you going to do then?" asks Tyler.

"Oh I'll just hold down the fort."

"He's so helpful." says Beth dreamily.

"No he isn't, he hasn't done anything!" says Tyler.

"Yeah, but I'm the boss." states Justin.

"No you aren't you're just using your looks to abuse the girls into being your slaves."

"Wha- That is not true. Beth am I using my chiseled abs and handsomeness to control you?" asks Justin

"Noooo. You're perfect." Beth says dreamily.

"See?" says Justin.

"That doesn't mean you're the boss." says Tyler.

"Alright, who thinks I should be the boss?"

Lindsay and Beth raise their hands. Sadie wakes up and raises her hand. "You deserve to be king. Isn't that right Katie? Katie?" Sadie looks in shock as she sees her friend not raise her hand. "Um Katie, hehe why aren't you raising your hand?" Sadie asks.

"Why should I?" asks Katie.

"Because my future husband wants to be the boss and you're not voting for him." reminds Sadie.

"I know, I just don't think he should be the boss."

"*GAAAASP* WHAT! You can't be serious."

"I am. He's a jerk Sadie. He's just using you to be his slave."

"My boyfriend doesn't use me."

"He's not even your boyfriend, and he is using you."

"How could you say that? I was going to make you my maid of honor at our wedding."

"You're 16! You're too young to get married."

"Stop crushing my dreams! Just vote for him."

"No way. He doesn't even do anything. You're making a bad choice"

"What kind of BFFFL says her BFFFL isn't making a good decision? I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"No you don't, you always ask me before you do anything."

"Sounds like you're the one controlling me. Either vote for him or we're through as BFFFL!"

"What! Sadie this is insane!"

"Do it now or else-"

"Okay fine." Katie reluctantly raises her hand.

"Alright it looks like it's 4-1. I guess I'm in charge." gloats Justin. "Now Tyler, why don't you and Katie get us breakfast."

"Grrrr."

Katie and Tyler trudge off and go look breakfast. Justin on the otherhand starts to worry about Katie's obedience.

In other evilly hot cast mates (not my opinion, it's just how he's classified), Alejandro and Courtney are asleep in their make-shift hammock, with Courtney cuddling Alejandro.

"Hmmm, oh Heather. How I want to crush you. Crush you in my arms. Hmmmm" mumbles Alejandro.

"Hmm oh Alejandro. So much nicer than Duncan. No good bad traitor." she mutters in her sleep. "So bad. So veeerry bad. Hmmmm."

She starts to toss and turn and causes the two to fall out of the hammock.

"Ow!" moans Courtney.

"Morning senorita." says Alejandro.

Courtney soon realizes shes on top of Alejandro and quickly gets off.

"Oops sorry."

"No need. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. Uh I mean, I managed to get some rest."

"Glad to hear. Now what do you propose we do for breakfast?"

"Well what do we have?"

"Um some mangoes, a coconut, a chocolate bar that Owen left behind, and a bottle of water."

"Maybe we should go scavenging."

They grab a packpack and a spear Courtney made the other day and go search for food. After 10 minutes, the two have not managed to find much to eat. Courtney is picking a few berries from a bush.

"Stupid island. Stupid Chris. Stupid Gwen." she grumbles to herself. She leans to pick another berry and the pile she was carrying spills out onto the ground.

She starts picking them up and looks at a tree that has a skull carved into it. She could recognize that skull carving anywhere. She pulls something out of her pocket: a tiny wooden skull. She still remembers the night Duncan gave it to her.

_I do not concede! I do not concede!_

_Awww man, this sucks!_

_I was your only hope! I was a Counselor in Training! Let GO of me! You are going to hear from my attorney!_

_Courtney, wait! I made something for you!_

_Duncan! Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but I love it! I'll never forget you! _

After comparing the skull to the carving, she knew it was an exact match. Duncan was here.

"GAHHHHHHH! I hate you!" she yells. She tosses the tiny skull at the tree but it bounces off and hits her in the head. She starts to tear up a bit, not because the skull hurt her, but because she was missing Duncan.

"Ohhhh, why did you have to leave me you jerk?" she moans. She didn't know where they went wrong. She was happy with him, despite the many flaws she saw in him. She should have seen the signs. The way Gwen was carrying about his well-being, the time they spent together in Greece, it was all there.

"Maybe Gwen is right. *Sniff* No, snap out of it Courtney." she says to herself. "You don't need him. He needs you. Besides, he was dragging you down. He always brought the worst out in you." She stll remembers when she fought Duncan in TDA. "I swear the next time I see him or Gwen, they are dead!"

"Hey Courtney, hehe I found Duncan." alerts Alejandro.

"What!" she quickly grabs her spear, the little skull, and with an evil smile she dives through bushes. Eyes closed, she screams "DIE!" and throws the spear.

"SQUEEEEEEEEAAAAAL!"

She opens her eyes and is horrified to see her spear lodged in a little boar's side.

"That's not Duncan." Courtney yells.

"I saw it rolling in the mud and it reminded of your disgusting, delinquet ex and thought you would find it funny." explains Alejandro.

She tries to pull the spear out. The boar is squealing in pain as blood starts to drip out. Courtney starts to pull, but only manages to get the shaft out, the stone still embedded. The boar runs away before Courtney could pull it out. She looks sadly at the blood and at Alejandro. He was looking at her, not in disgust, but with pity.

"What have I done?" she sobs after realizing what she did. Alejandro gives her a hug and she starts sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Her emotions conflicting between her hatrid for Duncan getting out of control and blaming Duncan for making her do that.

"*Sniff* I'm a monster."

"No you are not. You are a beautiful, passionate woman. I would have done the same thing if you called it Heather."

She stares at Alejandro, and can tell from his face he means it.

"Thank you. For everything."

She wipes away the tears and kisses Alejandro on the lips. He resists at first but soon goes along with it.

The little boar she stabbed continued running. It kept running and running and running. It tried to remove the stone from him, but it sent a huge bolt of pain throughout its body. After an hour, the boar stopped at a river to get a drink of water.

"Brunch is served."

The boar stopped and looked int the direction of the sound. A human was eating while a seal was catching fish. The boar finally decided it was over. A wild monster killed its mate, a beast stabbed it recently, and now the human was probably deciding to finish him off. The boar sighed with defeat and chose to end it.

Unknown to pig, DJ was referring to the fruit DJ found a half a mile away. His lucky was changing exponentially. First, the seal forgot about torturing DJ. It seemed content with just swimming and eating fish. A couple times the little seal even brought him a fish. He wasn't ready to trust the seal, but DJ was okay with being neighbors.

Second, he found a first aid tent with a first-aid kit, complete with bandages, rash cream, and little lollipops. Even if he was stranded, life was sweet.

"Hmmm, time to sink my teeth into some plump, juicy, BOAR?" he screams.

Out of nowhere, the boar walks up to DJ, and lays down. DJ grimaces at the sight of the spear wound, blood dripping from the edges.

"Whoa, could this be another test by the mummy dog?" he asks himself. Even if it wasn't, he couldn't stand the sight of the wound so he got the emergency kit and got to work.

"Okay little guy, everything is going to be okay." he assures. He grabs ahold of the spear point and start to pull.

SQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

Using all his strength, DJ manages to pull the pointed rock out of the squealing pig. "Okay, that's better." He soon realizes that now the boar has a gaping wound with blood leaking out.

"Oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud." he grabs some gauge and some leave and starts to wipe the blood away and applies the bandages. He cleans up the remaining blood and offers some fruit to his patient.

"There that wasn't so bad." He looks at his hands which still have blood on them He faints at the mere sight of them. The boar eats the fruit and then licks the cheek of the unconscious DJ.

DJ gets up and is surrounded by darkness.

"What?" I'm back here?" he asks. Suddenly a flash of light appears and the Mummy dog appears.

"DJ!" moans the Mummy Dog

"AHHHHHHH!" screams DJ. "What is it Mummy Dog. Did I do something wrong?"

"No DJ, you have done something right. Your kindness to the seal and boar shows that you have made great progress."

"Um thanks."

"However, you are not using your full potential. You are letting your cowardice prevent you from finishing your tasks."

"What do you mean?"

"You remain isolated in one spot. Too finish your tasks, you must venture out into the island."

"You mean leave. But-but-but"

"Fear not, you have many allies. They will help you on your quest."

"So wait, is this a quest or tasks?"

"Farewell, and do not forgot to make a sacrifice and destroy the great evillllll."

"What! Wait don't go!"

DJ starts to toss and turn and wakes up back on the beach "*Sigh* Well so mucyh for this." He grabs his suit case, some fruit he grabs and leaves the rest for the boar, and first aid kit and heads into the jungle.

"See ya guys." He walks off into the jungle. The seal resumes happily swimming, but the boar follows DJ into the forest.

Finally, everyone back at team Host is awake and still in anarchy. Chris is huddled in the corner freaking out and Bridgette is trying to tune out Blaineley and Geoff's argument.

"You need to start working!" orders Geoff.

"My bones are broken!" she explains.

"Yesterday, you said they were fine."

"That was yesterday, things can break and heal all the day."

"That's crazy."

"You mean like you're relationship with Bridgette?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys can never break up. You guys make out for a couple months like you're in a kissing coma, break-up, then make-up and continue making out."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"Chris, do me and Bridgette break up a lot and then get back together again?"

"Go to your happy place McClean. Just think about your dressing room. Your kid-free dressing room." Chris rambles.

"Chris doesn't count." replies Geoff.

"At least he can count." Blaineley insults.

"Hey I can count!"

"Okay, how many times have youand Bridgette broken up?"

"Ummm..."

"Hah! Either you can't count or I'm right."

"Don't drag grammar into this."

"LALALALALALALALALALAL" Bridgette sings to block out the argument.

"TEN HUUUUUUUT!" shouts Chef. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Chef. Instead of his usual cook attire, he is wearing a gree, sleeve-less t-shirt that show off his muscles, thick, black sun glasses, a whistle around his neck green army pants, boots, and a green drill sergeant hat.

"EVERYBODY! LINE UP!" he shouts.

"Is that your costume from the boot camp challenge from season one?" asks Geoff.

"I SAID LINE-UP!"

This time everyone rushes over and lines up military style.

"LISTEN UP! It is clear that we are falling harder than a deck of cards. Chris is a baby, Bridgette's too much of a softy, Party boy is too dumb to take control, and Blaineley is a diva. We are weak and it's only a matter of time before the other cast mates find us and subdue us. If we are going to survive on this island, we need order. As of now, I am taking full control." he orders.

"Hey, you can't do that." complains Blaineley.

"JUST FOR THAT, I ORDER YOU TO GET OUT OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW!"

"What, but my bone-"

"NO BACK TALK! You will be joining all of us when we work if you are telling the truth and something happens, you will be put back on your dolly. If you are lying you will be strapped to it with no bathroom breaks and you will be fed scraps. That goes for anyone who feels like they can ditch their duties. THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO CHRIS! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Sir yes sir." Chris responds.

"From now on, you will call me Master Chief. When I saw work, we work. If I say we relax, we relax. If I say dance, you had better being doing thriller! Any questions?" Geoff slowly raises his hand. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Where did you find that costume?" Geoff asks.

"I used it in season 1 and I liked it. Plus it shows off my muscles. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"No Master Chief!"

"Alright then. Company, DISMISSED!"

**End of Chapter 6.**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and also if you want to participate in the contest, you have to have your character pre-made before the final chapter. I like to know ahead of time and to make it a surprise. Also, if you think I should name the seal and the boar, please tell me in your review or leave possible name suggestions. Thanks, and stay tuned for Ch. 7: Danger and Suspicion.


	8. Danger and Suspicion

Sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block and finals to deal with. But with summer, comes sun, surf, AND DRAMA!

Ch. 7: Danger and Suspicion

Although he was skeptical, Geoff finally gave in. CHEF WAS AWESOME! With him acting like an uptight general, despite the work he made Geoff and the others do, he was making life a blast. Since Chris and Blaineley are lazy, snobs, Chef has been focusing his anger on them and yelling at them the most, which gave Geoff and Bridgette more make-out time.

Little did Geoff know, that Blaineley was plotting her revenge. She still blames Geoff for getting hurt because he was the one who put her in the competition in the first place. She was going to make him pay.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! STOP DAYDREAMING, AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Chef shouts to Blaineley and Chris.

Chris and Blaineley were told to scour the beach for any food like crabs or kelp or anything edible. Of course, with Chef everything is edible.

Chef kept shouting at the two everytime they slacked off like daydream, wringimg their shoes dry whenever a drop of water got on them, screaming like little girls whenever they got sand between their toes, etc. Geoff and Bridgette got off easy because they complained less and were assigned to finding a source of water and finding fresh fruit. The only reason Blaineley and Chris didn't go was because they thought being near Chef was safer. It was, but more annoying.

Chris was looking inside seashells for hermit crabs or something when he released an ear-shattering shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he screams.

"What's the problem?" Chef asked.

"I broke a nail." Chris moans.

"Aww, do you want to kiss it better? WELL TOUGH LUCK! NOW GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I BREAK SOMETHING OTHER THAN YOUR NAIL! If anyone needs me, I'll be resting my voice. The two of you will probably make me lose my voice." He walks off and Blaineley just rolls her eyes.

"Pfff, yeah losing your voice would just be a catastrophe." Blaineley mocks.

"Yeah, megaphones tell him to be quiet." Chris jokes.

"Heheheh, yeah. How come we're the only ones getting yelled?"

"Because Romeo and Juliet are hiding so we get yelled at."

"Yeah, but when aren't they making out?"

"Hmmmmm, you might be on to something McClean." says Blaineley.

"Thanks. About what?" Chris asks.

"Geoff and Bridgette's endless kissing. Think about it. Everytime they're mentioned on the news, it's that they're making out. There's no dirt on what happens when they don't make out."

"So, what's your point?"

"Duh, there's no dirt on what happens when they don't make-out because they never stop making out. Their relationship is probably based on looks and making out. If we found a way to get them to stop for even 5 minutes, we'd get some payback and prove my theory of their shallow relationship. Not to mention Chef yelling at them."

"... I like the way you think." Chris says evilly.

10 minutes later...

"CHEEEEF!" screams Blaineley. She surprises the ex-cook as she runs frantically to him.

"What? What is it?" asks Chef.

"It's Chris! He went to use the bathroom 6 minutes ago, and hasn't come back."

"Calm down woman! I'm sure he just needs his... "Privacy"."

"He was going number 1, not number 2."

"Oh, in that case we better start looking."

The two headed into the woods to find Chris, little did Chef know that McClean was doing more than number 1 (and no I don't mean bathroom wise, I mean ruining Geoff and Bridgette.)

After a couple minutes, Chef and Blaineley were searching high and low for Chris. After awhile, Blaineley found Chris and he gave her a wink. It was time the next phase of their plan.

"Oh Cheeeeeef." she calls.

"What is it? You found him?" he asks.

"Yes she did." Chris interrupts Blaineley. "But I found something waaaaay more intriging."

Interested, Chef follows Chris, leaving Blaineley annoyed that Chris stole her line. Chris led them to the entrance of a small, well-lit spot in the forest.

"You know how you think we don't work fast enough?" Chris reminds.

"Yeah?"

"Well at least we work." He pulls back the leaves and reveals Geoff and Bridgette making out.

"*GASP* That was great." says Bridgette.

"I think that was a new record." says Geoff.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouts Chef, shocking th two lovers.

"GAH!" shrieked Bridgette.

"Oh, uh hey bro." Geoff says.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I sent you two here to get food, not sped seven minutes in heaven! You're coming with me and taking over Blaineley and Chris's jobs so I can keep an eye on you. Blaineley, Chris, you find us some food."

Chef led the two back to camp as Blaineley and Chris let out a brief chuckle.

Once at the beach, Chef gave the two their instructions. "Alright, you traitors. I don't want you two locking lips until you get your work done! So no more making out. GOT IT?"

"Uh sure dude." replies Geoff disappointedly.

Chef walks off and Geoff and Bridgette get to work. The first couple minutes get awkward between the two of them. After 20 minutes, Geoff starts getting bored and gets the urge to make out with Bridgette. He finally gives uop and tries to kiss Bridgette. She pushes him away and tries to not kiss.

"GEOFF! STOP IT!" she yelled.

"Oh come on. I can't help it. You're a great kisser and I miss those lips." he pleaded.

"I miss yours too baby, but we can't do it right now."

"But they're soooo good."

"So, they are other good things about me."

"Uh yeah, like your um uh ummm or your, no wait, I uhhhhhh."

"You can't think of one thing other than my kissing?"

"Yeah babe. You're that good a kisser."

She angrily kicks him the crotch and storms off, leaving him there to writhe in pain. Geoff was too busy trying to get over the pain to realize that he might have ruined his relationship.

Back at Team Remaining Amazons, Cody, Heather, and Sierr get ready to go find food. Using the remaining reeds to make reins so Ezekial could pulls her wheelchair, the 4 set out to find food. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, Cody breaks it and tries to start a conversation.

"Hey girls, you know what I just realized?" Cody said.

"What?" asked Sierra.

"We've been here for a couple days right?"

"Yeah?"

"So if no one knows we're here, except for the producers, then what do you think is happening back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think anyone notices that we haven't returned or if our families miss us or not."

"Hey, that is a good question."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." said Heather.

"Okay then, what do you think?" asks Cody.

"If they've seen the finale, I'm sure everyone in my town will be either waiting for my return home, or waiting to mock me for losing the money to Ezekial. They'll definitely miss me."

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Ezekial growled.

"What about your family?"

"I'm sure they're crying their eyes out or something. Enough about me, what about you?" Heather asks Cody.

"I'd guess people might miss back hiome." Cody said. "My family might miss me the most. What about you Sierra."

"Um uh pass." she said quiclky.

"What?"

"I said pass!"

"Come on Sierra, I'm sure your fan clubs would miss you. And what about your parents." Cody realized at that point he crossed a line.

"It's okay Cody, it's not your fault. It's not like you knew my parent swere divorced."

"*GASP* Oh, I'm sorry Sierra." Cody apologized.

"It was hard. They both loved each other. It's just that my Mom was obsessed with Chris and my Dad was obsessed with his ... hobbies."

"Hobbies?"

"He liked to torture people for fun."

"Oh."

"Uh guys." said Heather.

"Heather. Don't ask her any more questions." Cody told her.

"Guys."

"Heather please."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"We're sinking."

"Huh?" Cody and Sierra realize that they're sinking in quicksand They all start to panic. "Guys don't panic, that only makes it worse." Cody instructed. Ezekial looks ahead and imagines that the suitcase full of money is on the ground. He uses all of his strength to make his way out of the quick sand, leaving the other die.

"If I live through this, I'm going to neuter him." said Heather.

Sierra ignored Heather and focused on the vines overhead. Since she was in a wheel chair, her legs weren't in the quicksand, so she could (barely) stand. She managed to stand up and grab one of the vines and tie knot in it on her wheel chair. She took out one of Ezekial's treats, smeared it on the other end of the vine, and swung it to him.

Ezekial hungrily grabbed the vine with his teeth and like a pulley, Heather and Cody clung to the wheelchair as it rose out of the quicksand.

"JUMP!" Sierra shouted. All three jumped and landed on the ground. Ezekial chewed throw the vine, letting the wheel chair fall back into the quicksand.

"*PANT* That was a close one." said Cody.

"I can't believe we nearly died." said Sierra.

"You know what I can't believe?" said Heather angrily. "That this worthless, mangy mutt left us there to DIE! I mean, what is wrong with you Ezekiel. You can't do anything right. No wonder you're always the first one kicked off every time you're here."

Ezekial starts to wimper and starts to run away.

"Yeah that's it. RUN!" Heather shouts. Sierra and Cody look at her and Ezekiel with pity. Mostly Ezekiel.

Meanwhile, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan are bringing wood back to their campsite for the treehouse. It was hard for them to take apart the bleachers they sat in during the finals, but they got it done. This also gave all of them to express themselves.

Duncan caught up with Trent to talk about Gwen.

"Hey Trent." Said Duncan.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Trent

"I need to talk to you about Gwen."

"Okay, and congrats."

"Uh thanks. I just want to clear things up so things don't get awkward."

"What do you mean awkward?"

"Like you still liking Gwen or whatever."

"Oh that, it's okay. She's all yours I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you and Gwen have a better connection. And I respect that."

"Okay, so you aren't mad that I just took her?"

"Well, I don't think you should have cheated on Courtney, but I guess we're cool."

"You guess? Well are you cool with it or are you not?"

"I'm cool with it."

"Okay then." Duncan decides to go a little faster and leaves Trent. "Not." whispers Trent.

Behind them, Leshawna and Gwen were hauling their art of the wood as well.

"Hey Gwen let me ask you something." said Leshawna.

"Okay, what's up?" said Gwen.

"Has Harold been acting weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean has he said anything to you about me?"

"Uh no."

"Alright."

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe it's just me, but Harold seems... occupied."

"I'm sure he just wants to get back hom- wait a minute. *Gasp* No way."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, you miss him."

"Who?"

"HAROLD!"

"Pfft, are you kidding, we're just friends."

"Oh, then why do you care about whether or not he's paying attention to you?"

"Becuase he's always obsessed with me. This is just the first time we've been together and he completely ignores me. It feels weird."

"Weird that you care about him."

"Yeah,. Wait I mean no, I mean-"

"I'm just joking with you."

"Any way we better catch up, I see the camp."

The two girls try to catch up with the guys, while Leshawna still worries about Harold.

Speaking of wimps, DJ was treking through the forest looking for any signs from the mummy dog. The little boar was still following him. He didn't mind, but it brought back memories.

The boar made him remember all the little animals he would find and bring home when he was a kid. If there was a little animal with a broken paw or was lost, he would go rescue it and bring it home not matter what. That is, except for his Mama. She hated it when DJ brought home an animal because she thought it would track dirt or cause a mess or hurt her DJ.

Thinking about how his Mama protected him made him start to cry. "Mama." he said to himself.

VRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrm CRASH!

"AAAAHHH!" yelled DJ. Out of nowhere, a pineapple landed right in front of him. He picked it up and wondered where it came from. There were plenty of trees, but none of them grew pineapples.

CAW CAW CA- *CRASH*

DJ looked where the sound came from and saw a seagull stuck in a tall palm tree with a broken wing.

"SERIOSULY!" DJ shouted to the sky. "Now you're just doing this on purpose!" DJ looked at the tree and saw how high it was. He was scared, but he was more scared of angering the mummy dog. He grabbed hold of the tree and started climbing up.

He tried his best not to look down and kept his eyes closed. He looked up and saw that he was halfway up the tree. He was feeling pretty good about himself. Soon he made it to the top of the tree and grabbed the sea gull.

"Hey there little guy. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." he said. He reached into his bag to get something for the bird, but slipped and dropped it. He watched it plummet all the way down to the ground. That's when his fear kicked in. He clung to the tree with one arm and the bird in another.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. Suddenly, DJ squeezed the tree so hard that the part he was holding onto broke. The two started to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

THUD!

He hit the ground hard and the sea gull landed softly on his chest. Everything started going black.

He woke up in the dark room where he usually met the mummy dog. A light started glowing again. "Mummy-"

"DON'T YOU MOMMY ME, MISTER!" shouted a familiar voice.

DJ watched in shock as his Mama came out of nowhere. "MAMA! Oh I miss you so much!" he said.

"Hm hm hm, how could you ashame me DJ." said Mama DJ.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you've been helping those vermin. What did I tell you? Those animals are dangerous. They'll kill you."

"Oh my gosh, maybe you're right."

"SHE IS NOOOOOT!" moaned the Mumy dog, appearing next to her.

"Who let this dog inside my son?"

"DO NOT LISTENT HER. SHE IS JUST A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION."

"Oh and you aren't?"

"What is she talking about?" asks DJ.

"Ignore her, do not stray-"

"Don't you interrupt me! DJ, this ain't no ghost. It's just you're guilt building up. If you ask me, those animals had it commin'. Trying to hurt my baby."

"DJ, listen to me, I-"

"Don't listen to him son. Just wake up and walk away."

Then Mama DJ hit DJ with her purse and he woke up. He was facing the boar DJ. DJ got up and wiped the dirt off him. He noticed that he scraped his knee and that the bird couldn't fly. He wanted to help the bird, but he knew that Mama was right. So he fixed himself up, and left the bird. The boar and bird still followed none the less.

Just like DJ, Katie and Tyler were also being controlled by puppets, confused on what to do. Justin had sent them twice to get food because he said the food was "too ripe". The two of them were both tired and annoyed by Justin's rule.

Katie decided that know was the perfect time. "Tyler, we need to talk." she said. Tyler stopped what he was doing and listened.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Justin. We need to do something about him."

"Let me guess. Make a statue or pamper him-"

"I mean take him down."

"...What? I thought you loved him."

"I did, but he's a jerk, not like Alejandro. Sadie will just fall for any pretty face, but I can't tell her that. And I know you aren't a pervert"

"Finally!"

"Sorry, I was just waiting to see if Sadie would agree with me, but I don't think she will."

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well first-"

"DUCK!"

Tyler pulls Katie right before a pineapple from the sky hits her on the head.

"OH MY GOSH! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I think it just fell from a tree."

Suddenly, 4 more pineapples fell from the sky.

"IT'S PINEAPPLAGEDON!"

The two ran for their lives back to the camp site. Dodging falling pineapples as they went. A whole mess of pineapples came right at Katie.

"AHHHH!"

Doink DHAT! DONK! GHAT!

She looked and saw that Tyler took the shots for her.

"Oh my gosh. Tyler, you're my hero!"

"Whuh buh huh?" he mumbles.

She goes to give him a hug, but he loses balance. The end up tripping and stumbling on the ground. Katie looks and sees Tyler lying on top of her.

"TYLER! Are you okay." she yells.

"Not for long he isn't." said Justin from behind. Katie turns to see Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Sadie looking at Tyler with a creepy, intoxicated sounding slur, lying on Sadie.

"Whuh happened?" slurred Tyler. Sadie pciks him up and throws him off Katie. She picks up Sadie and starts hugging her very hard.

"Oh my gosh Katie! Are you alright? said Sadie frantically.

"I'm fine. NOW GET OFF!"

"I think it's obvious that Tyler has gone to far." said Justin.

"So what do we do?" asked Beth.

"I think it's only fair that we hold a trial and declare him guilty." he suggests

"That sounds fair." Lindsay comments.

"UGH, YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!" Katie shouts angrily. She runs off without a word.

"KATIE!" shouts Sadie.

"Let her go. She needs time to heal from her traumatizing experience." assured Justin. As Tyler was being dragged back by Sadie and Beth, Lindsay can't help but be confused.

Speaking of corruption, back to Team Coconut.

Izzy, Eva, and Noah were waiting impatiently for Owen, he called them for a "tribal meeting".

"Ugh, what's taking so long." groaned Noah.

"Why you had better things to do tonight?" asked Eva.

"Anything is better than than this."

"Shh shh shh, guys be quiet the movies starting." said Izzy eagerly. Owen came out with Mr. Coconut in one of his hand. Everyone was surprised when they saw that Owen had a goatee.

"All hail Mr. Coconut." said Owen.

"All hail Mr. Coconut." everyone else mutters.

"Where did you get the fake goatee?" asked Izzy.

"It's not fake. Now then, I have good news for everyone. Mr. Coconut has found has blood-thursty warriors who will fight to the death for us."

"And where are they?" asked Noah

"Over there." Owen points to a pile of pineapples.

"Tell me that's not-"

"It is!"

"How are they blood-thirsty warriors. They can't do anything."

"Don't be to be so quick to judge. BEHOLD!" Owen points to two sticks both tied to his underwear. "Weapon of Mass Destruction. Our brave warriors will launch themselves at enemies, brutally injuring them. And it fires pretty far. I've been shooting like 50 of these all afternoon."

"And you didn't think of using them for lunch!"

"Mr. Coconut told me not to."

"What else did he "tell" you."

"Mr. Coconut has told me that there is a mencae lurking on the island. An _eviiiil_ so to speak." told Owen.

"Oooh, a great evil." said Noah sarcastically.

"Not just one, but multiple evilses!"

"Or maybe Evilii! Evil people?" commented Izzy.

"Either way, using the last of our toilet paper-"

"WHAT!" shouted Eva.

"Save all violent threats til the end of the speech. Anyway, we wrote the name of all the evil people or evilii or whatever. Now we just need to find, capture, and destroy them."

"And how do we do that?" asked Noah.

"Good question, I'll let you know when I think of an answer." said Owen.

"Perhaps I can be of help." said a familiar voice.

"*Gasp* You!"

"Yes me. I heard what you said and I want in."

"How can we trust you?" asked Owen.

"You don't have a choice. I'll get everyone your list, but you have to promise not to mess with me."

Owen leans near Mr. Coconut and replied "Mr. Coconut says you got a deal. You'll need this." The mysterious stranger leaps over, grabs the list, and bounds into the jungle. Surprising everyone at the camp.

"Soooo, any questions?" asked Owen.

Elsewhere, Alejandro was finishing his jog as the sun started to set. He was about to head back to the campsite when he remembered Courtney. He left her for the entire day so she could recover over the "boar" incident. He wanted to make sure he said the right thing.

If he messed up, she'd kill him. If he did it too well, she might get clingy. Most importantly, he didn't want to creep her out. Courtney was so far the only friend he had on the island. Not to mention the only person who would take him. Plus, he was attracted to women who were tough and loved seeing the anger in a women's eyes.

After a minute of choosing his words, he headed to the campsite. He entered just as the sun was about to set. "Courtney?" he whispered, not to startle her. "Where are y-" Before he could finish, he looked in horror at the destruction of their campsite. Trees were destroyed, their was squished fruit everywhere, and a huge log was broken in two. What really caught Alejandro's eye was the dried blood on the ground.

"Courtney?" he wondered.

**End of Ch. 7**

Dun dun DUHHHHHHHH! Things just got good. Will Geoff and Bridgette's relationship survive? Will DJ choose his Mama over a mummy dog? What will happen to Tyler? Will Cody, Sierra, and Heather survive without Ezekiel? Who are these great evils? What's going on with Harold and Trent? Is Owen's goatee real? And most importantly, where are Bridgette, Ezekiel, Katie, and Courtney? Find out next time on Total. Drama. UNLEASHED.

And don't forgot to review and there is still time to enter the contest. Be here next time for Ch. 8: Lawless and Disorderly (Title may change).


	9. Lawless and Disorderly

Ch. 8 Lawless and Disorderly

Alejandro continued to search for Courtney. She was his only protection and he wasn't going to lose her. From the looks of their destroyed campsite, it looked like someone purposely destroyed the place.

"Man, I wonder what happened here?" he said to himself.

He started to look for more clues of where Courtney may have gone. Suddnely, he heard something. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it off the ground, brushed the dirt off, and started to read it. "What is this, some kind of list?" he wondered. His eyes widened as he saw the first thing on the list.

Courtney X

He skimmed through the rest of the names and came to a conclusion: someone is hunting the campers and has aready taken meant that if he doesn't do something soon, he might be hunted next.

"I've got to warn Hea- no wait, what am I thinking? She doesn't deserve to be saved. Not after she broke, among other things, my heart. I better find someone fast. Other than _her_." he muttered.

He put the list in his pocket and went to search for the others.

KONK!

Or at least, until he was knocked out cold 5 seconds later. The mystery person rummaged through Alejandro's pocket and pulled out the map. Then, the mystery person left, leaving only Alejandro's unconscious body.

Speaking of broken in two, Tyler was tied up in vines as he awaited his trial. He waited along with Sadie, Beth, and Lindsay near the lagoon. for Justin to finish fixing his hair. None of them had heard from Katie since Tyler was "arrested". Sadie was mildly worried, but was too engrossed by Justin's hotness.

Tyler couldn't help but look at Lindsay since they've been apart for so long. He could tell froom her eyes she was still mad, but she didn't no why. Secretly, he still missed him, but didn't want to admit it. Plus she forgot why she was mad and Tyler's name and didn't want to admit it.. Not to mention Justin kept telling her Tyler was a bad guy.

Justin emerged from his cabin looking proud and handsome. Sadie was trying not to faint from Justin's perfect hair.

Justin started by saying "Is everyone present?"

"EEEEEE! We're getting presents?" Lindsay squealed.

"No. I mean is everyone here?"

"Aww."

Sadie said "Katie isn't here."

"Yes I am." Everyone turned to see Katie come from out of the bushes. She rejoins the group and sits down next to Sadie.

"Where were you?" Justin asked.

"Um, blowing off some steam?" Katie said.

"Are those scratch marks?" asked Sadie.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because your arm is bleeding." Katie looked at her arm and their were three long scratch marks on her arm that were bleeding.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay. Did something hurt you?" asked Beth.

"Nah, I uh probably got scratched by a tree branch." she said. Everyone thought it was logical and resumed the court. Beth was still suspicious because Katie's scratch marks looked pretty bad. They looked like the injuries from a fight. It's almost as if an animal scatched her with their claws. Or a girl with her nails. She stopped worrying as soon as the trial started. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury-"

"Wait, they are men here? Where?" interrupted Lindsay.

"It's just a phrase Lindsay. Now then, we're tonight because the accused stand before you-"

"No he's not, he's sitting down."

"Am I supposed to be standing up?" asked Tyler.

"That's not what I meant Lindsay. You! Sit back down." Tyler obeyed and sat down on a rock. "As I was saying, Tyler needs to be punished for his perversive crimes. I suggest we banish him from the group." Lindsay raised her hand. "*Groan* What could you possibly be asking now?"

Lindsay asked "What does writing have to do with it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well what does perversive writing have to with this?"

"Oh my god, you stupid bimbo, I said PERVERSIVE! NOT CURSIVE!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm sorry, but how could you mistake those two words? A baby could tell them apart. A hair dryer could tell them apart!"

"Are you insulting me?"

"YES! MY GOD, YOU ARE PROBABLY THE DUMBEST, MOST STEREOTYPICAL CORRECT IDIOTIC BLONDE GIRL I EVER MET!"

Justin was panting angrily as everyone just stood in shock at his ranting. Everyone's jaw was open. That's when Lindsay started crying. Beth gave Lindsay a hug while she gave Justin a hard look.

"Oh get over it. Everyone knows it. You're stupidity just makes me so angry!"

Tyler was able to handle many things. He could take a punch, a kick, a blow to the head, falling out a plane without a parachute, even insulted. He was tough. But seeing someone make Lindsay cry, that crossed the line.

He used all of his strength to get one of his hands free and untie himself. He threw the vines away, cracked his knuckles, and walked over to Justin. Justin felt him tap his shoulder so he turned around and said "What?"

POW!

Justin fell to the ground as Tyler socked him across the face. "Nobody calls the smartest girl I know stupid." said Tyler. Lindsay faced him and dried her eyes as she said "*Sniff* You think I'm smart?"

"Of course I do. And just for the record, you have an awesome body that anyone would be lucky to have, but I'd never do anything creepy like the others."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"*Groan*" moaned Justin. He rubbed his jaw and got back up. "You just punched me. Do you have any idea what you could have done to my face? That's it. You are banished from the group!"

"No way. I've had it with you're jerkiness. You should be the one to leave."

"No way. I'm the one in charge. I say who gets banished or not."

"Well you suck at banishing."

"Alright, how about a challenge. We each do 5 challenges. The girls will judge and whoever wins the most rounds get to be king. The loser gets banished."

"Deal!"

"Alright. We battle tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

20 minutes later...

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We should get some sleep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two "fined" each other for the rest of the night. The next day, the first of the contestants to wake up was Noah. He noticed that everyone was asleep, and knew it was the perfect chance to talk to Eva. He tried waking her up.

"PSssst. PSSSSSSST." he hissed.

Eva turned to her other side. Noah was scared of waking Eva up, but he knew she was the most sane person in the group aside from himself. He tried poking her once. Nothing. He poked her again. Nada. One more time.

CRCK!

Noah could hear his finger crack as Eva grabbed and started crushing it. She was wide awake and cranky.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she growled.

"We need to talk. Privately. About the oconut-cay" he whispered. Eva reluctantly went with him a couple feet away from the group. Eva was still rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake.

"Okay, now we need to do something about that coconut." said Noah.

"Why? It's keeping Owen from going crazy and he's smarter. Besides, you said it's just a coconut." said Eva.

"Just a coconut? JUST A COCONUT! No that thing is ali- er I mean it's making Owen crazier. Izzy is probably encouraging him on the side. I've known Owen for awhile, and he can get pretty crazy sometimes."

"So what? Owen isn't really the bloodthirsty type of crazy."

"Yeah, but Izzy might. Combine that with a coconut, and Owen's nuts! Come on, he's making us kidnap people. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Yeah, but I've got a grudge on my most of the people here anyway, so no skin off my bones."

"Yet. It's only a matter of time before Owen starts making up crazy stories and kills us all."

Eva give him a weird stare

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You actually believe that coconut is real."

"I DO NOT! I just think that Owen can get desperate sometimes and a coconut isn't a good companion."

"If you don't believe it's real, why don't you just get rid of it yourself?"

"Because Owen watches it 24/7. The only thing that could distract him is a truck full of pancakes. Besides, I promised Owen that I'd obey the stupid thing."

"Yeah, but so did I and I only did it to stay in the group. You've already got Owen on your side. Why would you- Oh wait."

"No no. No "Oh waits"."

"That's right. Owen has dirt on you."

"No he doesn't. I mean I don't. I mean I have no secrets to hide."

"You're a bad liar you know that."

"NO!"

"Right. Owen has dirt on you and you don't want him telling."

"WRONG! First of all, I've never told him any secrets he could use against me. Plus, I'm not one of the most interesting contestants. So no one has dirt on me."

"Except Owen."

"Okay look, let me make things clear. Owen has gone crazy and is listening to a coconut. Using his warped imagination and craziness, he's made up a lie to embarrass me that I would never live down."

"So he has knows something embarassing about you." Eva started to smile at the thought.

"FOCUS! It's a lie. However, Izzy and Owen are extremily gullible so they'll believe it and then-.

"And then what? The only other people they could tell is me or you. Other than that, they have no one to tell it to."

"Wow, for a muscle-bound hot head, you're pretty smart."

"And for a spineless, paranoid geek, you're pretty good at making excuses."

"... Touche. When did you get smart?" Noah responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily

"It's just, you weren't like this on TDI."

"I've been practicing on strategy. So that if I ever get another chance at the million, I can out smart that no good lying witch Heather."

"I think you've got to wait in line first."

"Is that all you want?"

"Yep."

"Good." She starts to walk away, but stops for a second. "Oh, and by the way. Lie or not, I won't think of you any differently."

"What makes you think I care about your opinion?" Noah asks.

"For starters, you came to me first. Second, you said Izzy and Owen will believe the lie and would tell others. And I'm the only other person they can tell."

She went back to the hole, leaving Noah flabbergasted. Just as she was about to enter the hole...

THUMP!

"OW!" Eva yelled. Owen and Izzy woke up and checked it out.

"Yay! I new friend." said Izzy.

On top of Eva, was one of the castmates tied up in vines. "Wow, that was fast." said Owen. Everyone dropped their jaws as they saw a how big Owen's goatee had gotten. It had qucikly turned into a small beard. "What?"

"HEY!" You forgot your tip!" yelled Izzy. She ran after the person who delivered their captive. The remaining three heard her fall.

"OW! *GASP* HEY GUYS! You gotta see this!" she yelled.

Eva, Noah, and Owen shrugged and went to see what Izzy found.

"Whoa." said Owen.

"Gross." said Noah.

"Cool." said Izzy.

"..." said Eva.

The four looked at the corpse of a dead deer. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something killed and tried to eat the deer.

"Hey, that deer looks familiar." said Izzy.

"All deer look alike Psycho." commented Noah.

"Ooh ooh, I remember. This was the deer that we used in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath challenge. Remember, part of it was choosing three animals to symbolize the final three, and Cody's was a deer." Owen reminded. "I wonder what happened to the other two animals that represented Heather and Al. You know, the jaguar and the Doberman?"

They all start to worry instantly and run back to the hideout.

Speaking of animals, DJ was still roaming the forest. He was feeling guilty that he let his mama down, but also that he let the mummy dog down. He knew that his mama was always right, but for some reason, he felt like he made a mistake. He managed to ditch the sea gull and boar, but he felt guilty just leaving them.

"Now what am I supposed to do? If I can't save animals, then what do I do?" DJ said to himself. Suddenly, he heard something in the bushes. "He-he-hello? Is anyone there?" No one responded. "Come one, I'm having a bad week. I don't have time for this."

Then, from the bushes, a Doberman came from the bushes. "Ooohh no. No. This has to some sort of trick from the mummy dog." The Doberman just stared confused. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! You're nothing but trouble. You dirty, savage, beast!"

The Doberman didn't like that and growled at DJ. "GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" it growled.

"Uh, nice doggy, good doggy. I didn't mean that dirty, savage, beast thing."

It was too late. "BARK BARK BARK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's when DJ ran for his life. The Doberman chased after him. He ran as fast as he could. This was the first time he had felt scared in awhile. He was actually starting to regret disobeying the Mummy Dog. Right now, he was more worried about being torn to pieces by a Doberman.

He made a sharp turn and went into the dense part of the forest. DJ hoped that he could loose the Dober man in there.

He was wrong the Doberman followed. DJ was having trouble with vines and tree branches blocking his path. He \had gone from being scared to terrified. He pushed through the leafy terrain and didn't look back at the jumped over rocks and ducked under branches. Every nosie he heard made him shriek.

He coudl hear the Doberman close behind him. He could tell that the Doberman was going to get him. Then, he got stuck in some vines. He struggled as much as he could, but he coudln't break free. He could see the Doberman catching up to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

He struggled as hard as he could and managed to break through the vines. The Doberman was still closing in on him. He had to do something fast. He was overjoyed when he saw a cave up ahead. He sprinted as fast as he could and dove into the cave like a baseball player sliding onto home base.

He frantically started putting rocks and boulders to cover up the entrance to the cave. Halfway done, the Doberman caught up to him. It tried to stick its head in, but DJ put more rocks to cover it up. By the time he was done, the entrance was almost overed up. He was completely safe from the Doberman. But he soon realize that now he was trapped in a cave, in the dark, with no food, guarded by a Doberman.

"Oh man." he said.

While DJ sat in the cave rocking back and forth nervously, Geoff was still in trouble with Bridgette. He looked for her all night to apologize, but he couldn't find her. Or think of an apology. He saw Bridgette the next day, but she wasn't talking to him.

By noon, everyone had already gotten their tasks done and was free to do whatever they want. The sun was shining, the waves were perfect, but Bridgette was the only one enjoying the waves. Geoff just sat there on the beach staring at the waves sadly.

"*Sigh* Bridgey-bear." he sighed.

"Ahem."

Geoff turned but only found Chef standing behind him. "Oh. What do you want General Dude?" Geoff asked.

"I've come to find out why the person who raises morale here is as glum as that whiny kid Noah." he explained.

"Oh. Bridgette's just mad at me for not thinking of anything good about her other than her kissing."

"Whoa. You messed up bad. You couldn't think of one thing?"

"I needed some time to think."

"What'd you come up with?"

"Uhhhh."

"Okay, I should have seen that coming. Well what was the first thing you liked about her when you met her?"

"OH, she's super hot."

"... That's it?"

"Naw, there's something else. I liked how she was a surfer, cause that means she likes to chill, and I liked that. So we had something in common. Oh, and when she volunteered to be the first one to jump off the cliff, it was soooo hot how she wasn't afraid to do it."

"If I were you, I'd think of more."

"I am am. Uhhhhh, oh yeah. It's cute how she can stand on her hands for like 20 minutes or something. And she could, like, pitch a tent really fast. And super caring. Like when we went to Boney Island.

5 hours later...

"- Oh and even though she could've sent Bruno to chew up Blaineley, Bridgette didin't do it. She's so sweet. Aaaand I think that's it. Oh and she's a great kisser." Geoff finished. He realized that the sun was setting and Chef was already asleep. "HEY!"

"Huhjuwah FOOT POWDER! Oh, sorry, how long was I out?" Chef asked.

"A while." replied Geoff. hef ignored it and noticed the sunset.

"OH CRAP! I let my guard down!"

"Chill dude, what's the problem."

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? I left Blaineley and Chris alone with your girlfriend and a bear. There's no telling what kind of damage they've done. Wait here."

Geoff nodded and Chef ran off to check on the others. Geoff started to think about what he said about Bridgette and realized something: he was a lucky dude. A girl like Bridgette comes once in a life time, and he wasn't going to let her go. So he decided to tell Bridgette how he felt about her. As soon as he could remember all the stuff that he told Chef and forgot.

Chef went back to the cave and saw Bridgette fast asleep with Chris and Blaineley trying to put her hand in the high tide and make her pee herself.

"*Yawn* This is boring." said Blaineley.

"Yeah." agreed Chris. "We need to do something like before. You know like try and mess with Gidgette some more. Hahaha."

Chef couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time in his career with Chris, he felt that Chris had crossed a line. He knew what he had to do. Tell Geoff Chris's secret.

BONK!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" One of them screamed like a girl.

CRANK!

While his back was turned, Chef heard something. He turned around and now Blaineley and Chris were both knocked out cold. Chef could tell someone was here. But who?

CraSH!

Chef just stood there as someone tried miserably to knock him out with a pole. "Is that the best you got?" He turned around and said "You're gonna have to do better than tha-"

BLAM!

Before he could finish someone, dropped a boulder the size of a turkey on his head, knocking him out. His attacker dragged him to the others.

Geoff heard the screaming and went running to it. He peeked inside and saw someone tie up Chris, Blaineley, Chef, and Bridgette. He was freaking out.

SLAM!

He just turned around saw his attacker try and throw the same boulder at him. "Nice try, but I've been hit in the head and dropped so many times I'm immune. It's gonna take a lot more.

CRUNCH!

He fell to the floor in pain as he was kicked in the crotch. YHe had a thick head,but very weak "kiwis". His attacker left him there and started pushing rocks near the entrance. Geoff tried to get a good look at one of them, before he was kicked again.

Back to relationships, President Gwen and her tribe were about to complete their new treehouse. Gwen and Trent were looking for more wood while Duncan, Leshawna, and Harold were finishing up. To Duncan's surprise, Harold's architectual knowledge was pretty good. The treehouse was nice and sturdy, it even held Leshawna. Harold was finishing hammering the last floor board and slid down the rope they used as a ladder.

"What do you think of our treehouse?" asked Harold.

"I gotta hand it to you. For a dweeb, you make awesome treehouses." admitted Duncan.

"Thanks, I learned how to do it at Construction Steve's Summer Camp."

"Riiiight. So where's Trent and Gwen?"

"I sent them to get water for my irrigation system."

"Your what now?"

"Indoor plumbling. GOSH! If you want, I managed to build a telescope with my contacts. It should be up in the treehouse, if you want to look for them."

"You have contacts and you're not wearing them?"

"Don't judge me."

Duncan just shrugged and started climbling to the top of the treehouse. Harold was just about to grba some more wood, when he heard something in the bushes. "Who's there? I'm a yellow belt in tai kwan do." Harold trembled. "I bet you are." said a familiar voice.

Leshawna came from the bushes wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra, that was clearly not big enough for her. "What do you think? You like what you see?" she asks seductively.

"I think. I think. I think. I-I-I I've been looking for this kind of material for days." Harold exclaimed. Leshawna frowned whe he said that. "Where did you find this? I could use it to uh make curtains for the treehouse." Leshawna pointed in the direction and Harold quickly ran towards it.

Leshawna waited a second before yelling "SERIOUSLY!" She stomped off to find her clothes.

At the river Trent and Gwen were slacking off and taking a swim. Gwen was wearing a black swim suit and Trent wore a ususal bathing suit. Gwen couldn't help but look at Trent. She had almost forgotten what Trent's chest looked like.

She started to just float on her back and enjoy the calmness of the river. She closed her eyes now and then to just dream. She was having a wonderful dream where she was making out a great kisser. When she looked to see who it was, it was-

SPLASH!

She woke up to find herself being dragged underneath the water. She tried to break free, but whatever was pulling her down was too strong. She realized that something was pulling her down stream. And it definitely wasn't seaweed or a fish.

"GLLLBBBBBBB" she screamed underwater.

She knew that no one could hear her and she was running out of air fast. She tried one last attempt to break free, but was no use.

Everyone started to get hazy. She started to black out. Before losing consciousness, she saw a blurry object swim towards her. Then, darkness.

5 seconds go by. 15 seconds. 1/2 a minute goes by.

"*GASP*"

Gwen was got very very lucky that night because she had Trent there to save her. He swam back to shore, gasping for air. He made sure she was on the shore before getting out. He took a couple of breathes and went to take care of Gwen.

Duncan was still in the treehouse. Using the telescope to try and find Gwen. It took a minite or two, but he found them at the river. And he was furious. He saw Trent making out with Gwen. "I knew it. I knew he still liked her." he said.

He rushed down the rope ladder and ran in their direction. He stopped and thought that maybe he should get more proof, to catch them both in the act. He knew exactly where to get it.

He went over to Gwen's personal belongings and started looking through them. Soon, he found what he was looking for: Gwen's diary. He got his pocket knife out, broke the lock, and started reading the most recent dates.

And he found out... that the next part is in the next chapter. Finally, the remaining Amazons were in BIG trouble. They were lost.

For Cody and Heather, it was exhausting carrying Sierra the entire day. Both of their backs and arms were aching and they still haven't found their campsite. Without Ezekiel to lead the way, they were lost.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sierra,

"No." replied Cody and Heather,

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Alright! I've had enough!" said Heather.

Heather stopped and let Cody carry Sierra.

"HEY! Where are you going?" yelled Cody.

"Duh, bathroom break." She went into the bushes, leaving Cody to struggle with carrying Sierra. After 20 minutes, Cody gave out and fell to the ground. With Sierra on top of him.

"Sorry." Cody apologized.

"I'm not complaining." Sierra said. Cody squeezed out from under her and brushed off his shirt.

"Okay, I'm going to go see what Heather's doing."

Cody left Sierra alone as he went to check up on Heather

He went through the bushes and found Heather asleep sitting against a tree mumbling in her sleep.

"N-n-no Alejandro. Get out of here. Please leave me alone. Please." she mumbled.

"Heather?" Cody asked.

"GAH!" Heather screamed.

"GAAH!"

"Oh, uh what are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"One, there's no door. Two, you've been gone for 20 MINUTES!"

"Whoops. My bad."

"What were you dreaming about.

"Uuuhhhh-"

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" shrieked Sierra.

"Tell me you didn't leave her alone." said Heather.

"Whoops." said Cody. The two rushed back to where they left Sierra. When they got there, Sierra was gone.

"AH! Where'd she go?" asked Heather.

"She must have been kidnapped!" shouted Cody.

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"She can't walk and none of us was here. So unless you have any other answers, I'd like to hear them.

GRRRRRRRRRRR!

"That's not an answer." responded Cody.

"And that wasn't me." said Heather.

The two turned to see in the bushes a pair of glowing eyes.

"If this was a book or fanfic, this would would be an awful time to end a chapter. Or be a great cliff hanger." said Cody.

**End of Ch. 8**

Ooooohhh, things are getting good. Please continue to comment and review these stories, and just a heads up, there 6 chapters left: 4 long ones and 2 short ones. Only 4 chapters away until the contest ends.

And for those who forgot the contest is I already know a way they can get off the island, but if you can guess the closest thing to my idea, you can have you or your own OC can star in the story. Please post it in a review and have your OC or description of yourself in the review or via private message. Bye! and too make things more interesting, a little sneak preview for the next chapter: the thing with glowing eyes isn't Ezekiel. But it is quite an _animal_.


	10. Increasing Danger

Surprise! Only a few days after my last chapter and I already have a new one.

Ch. 9: Increasing Danger

Cody and Heather stood frozen in terror as they looked at the eyes staring at them. The two trembled in fear as the owner of the eyes came out of the shadows. What was staring at them was a vicious jaguar with a lea around its neck. Cody was completely terrified and amused. He was just lucky that he went before the jaguar showed up.

He whispered to Heather, "Do something." He looked and noticed that she was gone. He turned around to see her running in the oposite direction. "Thanks for waiting!" he yelled sarcastically. "Grrrrrrrrrrr." growled the jaguar. Cody gulped and then, ran for his life after Heather. The jaguar soon followed. Cody was used to being chased by bullies, so it ws easy for him to catch up to Heather.

"*Pant* Why did you leave me there?" Cody asked.

"Sorry, force of habit." she said. The two looked back to see the jaguar catching up.

"*Pant* Do you even have a plan? I mean we can't outrun a jaguar."

"Of course I have a plan, it's called running faster than you." Cody couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Up ahead, they could see a rushing stream. There only options were jump it or stop. And stopping wasn't a good choice. They ran as fast as possible and lept over the river.

CRASH!

They ended up crashing into a tree on the other side. They were in pain, but alive. They watched the jaguar get to the river. The two smiled and laughed as it stopped at the river.

"NAH NAH!" mocked Cody.

"Scaredy cat." added Heather. The jaguar growled and jumped into the water. Cody and Heather's smiles were wiped off their faces when they watched the jaguar tread through the inch-deep water.

"We really should have checked how deep the water it was before insulting him." said Cody.

"We should also run." suggested Heather.

"Agreed."

They continued running away in fear. Lucky for them, the jaguar took it's time getting across the river, so they got a head start. They needed it. They contined running and running, not looking back. Each of them hoping that they would live.

Thunk!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The two tripped over something and crashed into each other again. They looked to see that they tripped on a log. Near the fireplace. At their campsite.

"YES! We're back!" Heather cheered.

"Yeah, but we're still being chased by a panther." Cody reminded. The two rushed inside their hut and closed the door. The waited for the jaguar to pass by. They hoped that the jaguar would go away and leave them be.

"Grrrrrrrrr."

They could hear the jaguar outside of their hut. Cody whispered "Check if he's still there." Heather crawled to the window. She peeked her head out and the jaguar was out there. It looked straight at Heather. Heather started cursing under her breath as the jaguar moved toward the window.

Cody could tell by how Heather was freaking out that they were doomed.

"GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOLWWWLLL!"

The two waited for something to happen. Anything. They opened their eyes and discovered that they weren't being mauled to pieces. Heather looked out the window half expecting the jaguar to be right there bearing its teeth, but found something better.

"What going on?" Cody asked.

"A miracle." she said.

Cody crawled over to where she was and looked out the window. Cody smiled happily as he looked at what Heather was talking about. It was a miracle alright. The jaguar was out there. But it wasn't alone. It was fighting Ezekial.

"GGrrrrrr." Ezekiel growled.

"GRRRRRR." growled the jaguar.

The two circled each other for a bit, and then Ezekiel pounced. He got the first strike and clawed the jaguar's back and bit its leg. The jaguar winced in pain. Ezekiel continued by pounding it's back and biting it some more. The jaguar rolled over a couple times to get Ezekiel off it's back. Cody and Heather could tell it hurt Ezekiel but he just hung on.

The jaguar started shaking fiercly and managed to throw Ezekiel off. It lept and managed to strike Ezekiel across the chest. Leaving claw marks on his jacket and chest.

Ezekiel tried punching its head, but the jaguar caught Ezekiel's fist in its mouth.

"OWRRRRR!" howled Ezekiel.

He pulled it out and saw his hand was bleeding. He growled and rolled over to the camp fire pit and started throwing ash at the beast. It was blinded and Ezekiel attacked. Ezekiel bit its leg and struck its belly.

The jaguar was furious now and stood up on its hind legs as it scatched and tore at Ezekiel's body. Heather and Cody looked away from the violence going on outside.

"We need to do something." said Cody.

"Yeah, run." said Heather.

"We can't just leave Ezekiel here, he'll die."

"No he won't."

Just then they heard Ezekiel being tossed into a tree.

THUD!

"You were saying?" said Cody.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well we can't fight that thing, but what if we scared it away?"

"With what?"

"We could make weapons, or make a scary costume. No wait, what about fire?"

"Fire?"

"Yeah, maybe if we lit something, the jaguar would run away."

"How are we supposed to start a fire? The fire pit is outside."

Cody looked around, sighed and said "Technically, reeds are flammable."

"You're joking."

"Does it look liken I'm joking?"

"Fine, but how are you going to start a fire?"

"The sun is still up. Do you have anything I can use as a magnifying glass?"

Heather sighed and went to get her sunglasses. Outside, Ezekiel was doing very badly. The jaguar had left him bloody and beaten with scratch marks all over him. He panted heavily and could tell he was doomed. The jaguar crept towards Ezekiel and was about to finish the fight.

FWOOSH!

The two looked as they saw fire and smoke come from the house. Flames spewed from the house and smoke was everywhere.

Cody and Heather snuck out beforehand and hid in the back. They crept over and started dragging Ezekeil away. The jaguar noticed and growled. It was about to follow, but a section of the house toppled and blocked his path. It ran away in the opposite direction

Heather and Cody carried Ezekiel and their luggage and ran away from the fire. Heather stopped and ran back.

"What are you doing?" Cod yelled

"I forgot something." she said. She ran back and Cody watched her dive into the flames. Whatever it was Cody hoped it would be important. Just as the house came down, Heather ran out carrying something in her arms.

She and Cody continued running until they were safely away from their now destroyed house. The two stopped and rested on near a tree.

"*Pant* *Pant* Now I know how Owen feels during P.E. *Pant* So what did you risk your life for?" Cody asked.

"Uhh, nothing." she lied. Just then, Cody Jr. flew from her hands and onto the top of her head.

"Cody Jr.? But I thought-"

"Look, if I didn't then Sierra would kill me. I did it so she wouldn't kill me for letting her kid burn."

"Good call. Now we I think its time we found the others."

"WHAT!"

"Come on. We were attacked by a jaguar and Sierra is missing. Something strange is going on and we need the other's help."

"No way, no how."

"Fine, good luck taking care of Ezekiel all by yourself."

"Grrr. Fine."

They started to head out when they heard something.

"Did you say you needed help senorita?"

Cody and Heather turned around to see a dirty Alejandro right behind them.

Meanwhile, Moments earlier...

"Duuuuuude. What happened?" groaned Geoff as he woke up. "Why does my head and kiwis hurt? And why are my pants wet?"

He looked down to see the water was up to his stomach. "Oh what a relief. I thought I peed myself for a second. Oh wait a second. AAAHHHHHH!" Geoff realized that he was still in the cove and the water was rising. He looked next to him and saw Chef unconscious with his mouth open.

"DUDE! WAKE UP!" Geoff yelled. He slapped Chef and he woke up.

"Where's my pony Mama! Wha- Where am I? Why does my head feel like it was whacked by a long pole, then a heavy rock?" he asked drowsily.

"We're gonna die dude! Water is like rising and junk." screamed Geoff.

"Oh right. I got this." said Chef. He dove under the water and swam to the entrance. The entrance was blocked with rocks and boulder except for a spot at the top where water was filling the room. It was too high up and too small to fit through. Chef swam back up to the top and tried to get some air.

"*GASP* Alright, we may have a problem." said Chef.

"What kind of problem?" asked Geoff.

"Well the entrance is blocked and with the tide coming in, this place is filling up fast."

"WE'REGONNADIE!"

"Calm down, I can handle this."

He dove back under the water. He tried to break down the wall by slamming into it and pushing the rocks out, but it did nothing. He swam back to the surface for more air.

"Okay, I can't handle this." he said.

"Like I said, WE'REALLGONNADIE!" Geoff screamed

"No we're not. Just the two of us. Unless you want to help."

Geoff nodded and swam back to the bottom, where the water rose about 5 feet. The two pushed on the rocks, hoping to free themselves, but the rocks barely moved. They were selaed in tight. The two swam back for more air. The water was reaching the top of the cove.

"Now can I scream?" Geoff asked.

"Since we're runnig out of air, why not?" he said.

"THANKYOUANDNOWWE'REGOINGTODIEFORREAL!"

"Wait, I just want you to know that it's been a pleasure being your commander."

"It was nice working for you too dude."

"And since we're about to die, I should probably tell you that Blaineley and Chris were messing with you and Bridgette."

"Say what now?"

"They wanted you and Bridgette to get caught by me and make me seperate you two."

"Are you telling me I can't make out with my granola goddess is because of Chris and that evil, maniacal WITCH?"

"Yep." Then the water reached the top.

Geoff was furious. That moment, an inner rage inside of him came out. He swam back to the bottom and angrily started ramming into the rocks. He used all of his strength and rammed into it. Geoff could feel a rock move. He kept this up for ten seconds. He could feel it.

He started to black out, but managed to stay awake for a few more seconds.

SLAM!

Geoff was running out of air.

BLAM!

His eyes were about to close. He tried one more time, he blacked just as he hit the rocks.

BAM!

SPLOOSSH!

The rocks came tumbling down and the room started to empty. Chef and Geoff were swept away with the water and landed on the beach. The two were coughing up water and gasping for air.

"*GAAAASSSPPP* DDUUUUUUUDE! WE DID IT!" Geoff cheered.

"You can stop *Cough* yelling now." Chef coughed.

"WHAT! I CAN"T HEAR YOU! MY EARS ARE FULL OF WATER!"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Dude, no need to yell."

"Anyway, you did good soldier. Ya did good."

"Thanks man. Now where's Blaineley. I'm gonna make so she's in that cast for life!"

"OH WAIT, I remember! Chris, Blaineley, and Bridgette were knocked out by someone."

"WHO?"

"I don't know, but I got a hunch that they've been kidnapped."

"OH CRAP! We've got to go save Bridgette!"

"You forgot Chris and Blaineley."

"No I didn't."

Geoff ran into the forest while Chef followed.

At the same time...

DJ was still in the cave hiding from the Doberman. He was very conflicted. Was this a sign from the mummy dog, or was this proof that his Mama was right? He didn't know, but he was too scared to find out himself.

"*Mutter* *Mutter*"

DJ heard someone outside the cave.

"Hahahaha."

He thought he heard a girl laughing. "Who's out there?" he asked.

"DJ?" said a familiar girl.

DJ stepped back and was thinking of how to remove the-

"HI DJ!" said Izzy, sticking her dripping wet head out of the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. "Izzy? What are you doing down there."

"Your door wouldn't open. Now follow me, the Coconut Queen!"

DJ was confused, but Izzy was crazy. He decided to follow her. At least she could take on a Doberman.

Some tunneling later...

The two wipe the dirt off of their clothes. Izzy's clothes were already wet.

"Izzy, what are you doing out here? And why are you wet?" DJ asked.

"I was swimming with Gwen. But she was no fun. But I guess now she won't be at our luau." Izzy said.

"Luau?"

"Yeah, Owen and Mr. Coconut are going to eliminate the evil from the island."

"Really?" DJ was intrigued by this. This may be his one chance to end his worrying about the mummy dog and finish his missions. Besides, Owen was too much of a softy to do anything bad, so he had nothing to worry about. "Uh Izzy? Can I come?"

"Sure, why not?"

BARK BARK!

The Doberman came back with a bone in his mouth.

"Good Rudy." said Izzy.

"You tamed it? And you named it "rudy"?" DJ asked.

"Yeah. He said he had a bone to pick with some traitor who betrayed his other dog friend in bandages, and I told him where there were some bones nearby."

"Oh." The dog growled at DJ and dropped the bone. DJ picked it up and decided to hold on to it. He wanted something to use in case the dog went rabid or attacked him.

"Alright, lets go!"

5 minutes of walking later...

They arrived at Owen's campsite/ snack shack/ Mr. Coconut's kingdom. Noah and Owen were already there. Owen was the first to notice DJ.

"Izzy! He's not on list, and you forgot Gwen." said Owen, whose beard had grown so big it was the size of Santa's or Owen's when he was with Mr. Coconut the first time.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll go get her. And DJ wanted to join us." explained Izzy.

"Okay, but he has to obey Mr. Coconut as well. And make sure to meet me and the others at the volcano."

"Okay!" she went back into the woods while DJ just got more and more confused.

"Now, you want to join our happy society?" Owen asked. DJ looked at Noah and saw him mouthing the words "Help me."

"Uh yeah."

"Okay, just swear your allegience to Mr. Coconut and- huh." Owen "listens" to Mr. Coconut. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Really? Um Mr. Coconut says that you should just start hauling our stuff up to the volcano."

"What stuff?"

"The catapult, Mr. Coconut's pineapple army, the prisoners, and maybe some food in case we get hungry. We had a cart, but Eva, Izzy, and our special friend are using it, so you're going to have to carry it up. 'Kay?"

DJ was suspicious about the "prisoner" part, but decided to ignore that part and put everything in the cart. Owen whispered to Mr. Coconut "Are you sure he's the one? Okay, you're the boss. You're always the boooosss." Owen moans hypnotically.

In a more suspenseful place at the same time...

Justin and Tyler stared at each other angrily as the competition was about to begin. Lindsay, Beth, and Sadie were there to judge the events and "Here me, here me." announced Lindsay. "The competiton is about to start. Justin McMeanypants and Tyler Sweetypie are completing-"

"It's COMPETING!" Justin corrected.

"Whatever, they're fighting over who gets to be the boss and get a trip to HAWAII!"

"We're already in Hawaii."

"WE ARE? Did I win? This is a dream come true!"

"Just start the competition."

"Someone's grouchy about being punched in the face. Anyway, the first competition is the swimsuit competition!"

The two quickly changed into theri bathing suits. Justin started posing for the girls and made Sadie and Beth faint. Lindsay was to be focused on Tyler.

"Hi Taylor." Said Lindsay.

"My name's Tyler." he reminded her.

"Oh. My bad."

3 minutes later...

Sadie and Beth woke up and the girls voted: 2 votes for Justin, one for Tyler.

"YES! I got the lead!" Justin said.

"Are we doing a musical? I love those!" Lindsay told them.

"Can we skip to the next round?"

"A musical round?"

"No!"

"Awwww. Well, the next round is the push-up round. Whoever can do the most push-ups proves they're the strongest and win the round."

Tyler started the competition. With his amazingly stong hands, he could do push-up with one finger. So he did.

95 push-ups later...

"96...97...98...99...100!" counted Tyler, just as he passed out from exhaustion. He fekk to the ground panting and sweating hard. Justin was disgusted by his perspiration.

"Okay, Justin, it's your turn." said Lindsay.

"There is no way I'm going to sweat or get my nails dirty." Justin protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Tyler wins this round. YAAAAAYY!"

"Can someone *Pant* get me a drink?" Tyler asked. Tyler kicked some water from the lagoon in his face.

"Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"A little."

"Alright the next challenge is the best smile round." Lindsay announced.

"Smiling round? Who came up with these challenges?" Tyler asked. Beth and Sadie darted the eyes around.

"And go!"

The two gave a big smile so the ladies coukld see their teeth. Justin's teeth were like pearls and caused Sadie and Beth to faint again. Tyler's smile wasn't as good, but it was sincere because he was smiling at Lindsay. Which she liked.

"Okay, since I don't want to wait for them to wake up, why don't we take their fainting as a vote for me and just declare me the winner?" suggested Justin.

Lindsay smiled slyly and said "Sure. You win this round."

"Yes." said Justin.

"Yeah, well. You may have to won two tangoes, but you'll need three to win the twist wars!" said Tyler.

"Whatever, bring on the next challenge."

"Okay, the next challenge is the toughness round." said Lindsay carrying a huge branch. "Whoever can survive getting hit he longest will prove they're the toughest and wins the round. Since Justin won the last round, he gets to go first."

"NOOOOOO! I forfeit this round." begged Justin.

"Bring it on." said Tyler.

10 minutes later..

"Well, since I'm too tired to hit Tyler anymore, I guess Tyler wins." said Lindsay.

"Yaaaaaaaay." Tyler moaned.

"Sorry. I totally forgot you were in the contest too when I thought up this challenge." apologized Lindsay.

"It's cooool."

The other girls finally wake up and help Lindsay drag Tyler to the lagoon.

"Okay. The final round is the swiming competition. Whoever can swim to the other side of the lagoon and back wins!" said Lindsay. "On your mark-"

Justin readied himself.

"-Get set-"

Tyler was still woozy from the beating to get ready.

"-GO!"

Justin dove in and started swimming as fast as he could. Tyler collapsed into the water and sunk to the bottom. Even Lindsay could tell who was going to win. Justin was coming back and Tyler was still at the bottom of the lagoon.

"*Gasp* I'm coming Tyler!" screamed Lindsay. She dove in the water to rescue him. After a few seconds, she came back up wih Tyler in her hands. Beth and Sadie helped the two out while Justin was impatiently waiting for them.

"Can we just declare me the winner now?" asked Justin.

"My boyfriend drowned and you're worried about a competition?" Lindsay yelled.

"Um yeah."

Fine you're the winner. Now does anyone know CPR?"

"I do." said Sadie.

Sadie instructed Lindsay as she performed Lindsay. She started pumping his chest and giving him air. After a minute of CPR instructions, Tyler came to.

"Am-am I in heaven?" he asked. Lindsay gave him a big hug.

"Okay, we get back to making me king ad stop giving the loser attention?" Justin asked.

"Don't you think you're being kinda harsh?" Sadie asked.

"Wow, you sound likew you're annoying friend Kathy."

"Her name is Katie! And what kind of boyfriend says that about another girl's BFFFL?"

"Are you joking? I'd never go out with you. Too doughy."

"Wow, Katie was right. You are a jerk. I- Wait a minute, where is Katie?"

Everyone stops and realizes the same thing: none of them has seen Katie in a couple of hours.

"OHMYGOSH! Katie's missing!" screamed Sadie. She stared angrily at Justin "YOU!"

"Me?" Justin asked.

"Yeah you. If you hadn't done this stupid contest, we could have found Sadie. Now she could be dead? Or worse, get a bad haircut!"

"Why are we letting him even be king or whatever?" Lindsay asked.

"Because I won the contest."

"I know, but none of us want you to be king and technically we don't HAVE to."

"Yes you do."

"Not really. I mean, there's like 3 of us and 1 of you. Besides we could always leave."

"Hey, she's right." said Beth.

"Let's run him out of here!" yelled Sadie.

"Eep." Justin squeaked.

Justin ran as fast as he could as Beth and Sadie chased him out. Lindsay stayed with Tyler.

"Thanks for staying with me." said Tyler.

"This is better anyway." said Lindsay

His eyesight was still blurry, but Tyler could tell he was getting a kiss. Then someone pulled his head band over his eyes.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"MMPH!" Lindsay yelled.

Tyler couldn't see well ,but someone just put their hand over Lindsay's mouth and drag her away. He pulled off his headband just in time to see Lindsay's feet get dragged behind a bush.

"LINDSAY!" said Tyler.

Meanwhile, Justin was in a bush hiding from Beth and Sadie. He tried not to to make a sound. Then he saw a puddle and saw his reflection. He gave it a wolf whistle.

PHRREEE ROOO!

He covered his mouth. He heard something from the bushes. Someone came out and took Justin away. He tried to struggle, but he wasn't strong enough to break free. He ended up dropping sandal before being carried off.

Sadie and Beth rushed by and saw the sandal.

"Ewww." Beth said about the muddy sandal.

"Wait a minute. That's Justin's! But he'd never go anywhere without proper foot wear. He'd get his feet dirty." said Sadie.

Tyler managed to shuffle his way to the girls and tell them "Girls! Someone took Lindsay."

"Oh no." said Beth.

"First, Sadie, then Lindsay, now JUSTIN! We need to do something!" screamed Sadie.

"Yeah, we need to find the others." said Justin.

"Okay, but you might eed some help." suggested Beth. Sadie and Beth caught Tyler as he was about to collapse again and helped him walk as they went to search for the other cast mates.

Earlier, at the campsite with the most drama...

Harold had just put the finishing touches on the treehouse and Duncan was angrily stabbing a log. Leshawna was staring sadly at the fire. Trent and Gwen came back still dripping with some buckets of water.

"Hey guys." they said happily. Everyone shared an awkward silence.

"Okay this is awkward." Gwen commented.

"What's that on your cheek?" Duncan asked.

Trent noticed he had something blue on his cheek and said "Uh, we found some blueberries and I thought we should tret ourselves."

"So where are they?"

"Uhh-"

"Oh good, you brought the water." said Harold. "Now I can finally present to you, our new TREEHOUSE!" Harold presented everyone with the wooden treehouse. Everyone felt slightly impressed with Harold's work this time. "Anyone want to go in and see?"

"Uh, Harold baby. Maybe we should go see how it look in ALL angles first." Leshawna suggested. Harold was puzzled,but Leshawna dragged him off before he could respond.

"Hey baby. Maybe me and Trent should go look for those blueberries you found while you check out the treehouse said Duncan. He grabbed Trent before he could respond and dragged him off. Gwen could tell something was up. But what?

After they were a couple feet from the camp site, Leshawna released Harold.

"Um, I don't think we can see the treehouse Leshawna." said Harold.

"Do you ever stop thinking about work?" she asked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. This entire time, you've done nothing but work. We have to be in the same group and you don't even notice me."

"I just wanted us to have a better home."

"Don't make up excuses, I want to know what's really going on. Why haven't you been obsessing over me?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. You haven't even been paying a lick of attention to me ever since we left Courtney. Why?"

"Well-"

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"No it's-"

"Did I say something?"

"No, I-"

"Is there someone else?"

"I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"What?"

"I said I just want to make you happy. I mean, since I found out we were going to be stranded, I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you would be safe. That's why I was focused on the plans to get us off. I only worried about the treehouse because I wanted you to live in some sort of luxury like you deserve."

"Then why weren't you trying to flirt or giving me pet names?"

"I was trying to ignore you. But only because my I didn't want my feeling to block my plans. And earlier, it was pretty hard to ignore my feelings."

"Awww."

"Now what I want to know is why are you so obsessed with me ignoring you?"

"Oh, uh I just thought that you were overworking and uh needed your rest."

Harold gave her a "Really?" look.

"Okay, fine. I guess I just missed the way you obsessed over me." she admitted.

"I thought you hated that." Harold said.

"I thought so too. But I guess I was so used to it that I just kinda missed it."

"Are you ok? You don't act like this inbetween seasons when we're not together do you?"

"No. I've had fans do what you do, but its... its not the same."

"Well why do you care in the first place?"

"I like it the way you do it. It's... sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel ... special."

I'm not sure what it is you're trying to say, but I think I get the picture. You're afraid of losing me."

"WHAT? That's crazy."

"That's just what I'm getting from all this. I just want you to know, that I'll always be there."

Leshawna couldn't help but smile. What happened next was so fast it could only described by one word

SMMOOOOOOOCCCH!

Harold was shocked and surprised. In a good way. He just stood there with a frozen smile on his face.

"Leshawna... I never knew-." Harold said.

"How was that?" she asked.

"It was great. But-"

"But what?"

"I could sense some doubt."

"Ugh, you're right. It's just, since that night you got voted off and we shared that kiss, I've been all messed up. I mean I want us to be friends, maybe more, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it."

"I understand. You want to make sure you're making the right choice."

"Well I know that was a good choice."

"As much as I hate to say this, maybe we should wait."

"Huh?"

"You know, wait until you know whether or not we should be a "thing"."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've waited this long just for a kiss, I think I can wait a little longer for something better."

"Thanks baby."

"No prob. We should probably head back before the others find out about what just happened."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Harold headed back to the campsite with a smile on his face, but regret on his heart. Leshawna felt that what Harold did was a sign that maybe he would be a nice guy to go out with. But all that changed when this happened.

BAM!

She was knocked out cold. Harold returned to the campsite and saw in the bushes Gwen was knocked out. Someone started dragging her away. Harold ran over and saw someone who wasn't Trent or Duncan, but it was too dark for him to see.

PUNCH!

He fell hard to the ground, and saw someone take Gwen away, and in the distance, the sounds of a fight.

Insert Transition here...

Hey baby. Maybe me and Trent should go look for those blueberries you found while you check out the treehouse said Duncan. He grabbed Trent before he could respond and dragged him off. Gwen could tell something was up. But what?

Duncan stopped after going a few feet from the campsite and shoved Trent.

"Trent, I got something for you." Duncan said.

"What?" Trent asked.

POW!

Duncan punched Trent on his cheek.

"Ow!"

"That's for making out with my girlfriend."

"Ouch, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you guys at the river. You were totally making out with her."

"I was not! She was drowning and I was giving her CPR."

"Than what was with the lipstick stain?"

"She was saying thanks and then gave a quick peck. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious, huh? Well maybe I should check her little black book!" He pulls out Gwen's diary and shows it to Trent.

"Why do you have her diary?"

"For evidence. I've read what's in here."

"You read her diary?"

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Gwen said angrily as she stood behind Duncan. Duncan got startled but still kept his cool.

"Okay fine, myabe I did that, but you kissed him and were cheating on me." Duncan said.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him like that anymore." Gwen said.

"Oh yeah, then let's have a look at what you wrote in your diary. This is the day you got back. "Seeing Trent was really uncomfortable, but it was nice to see that he wasn't obsessee with me.""

"Okay, so what does that prove?"

"Oh I'm not done. "Today, Trent played one of his new songs for me. It was nice to hear his songs. I missed them.". And here's one the day before I got back. "I just heard that Duncan's coming back and that we're heading to Hawaii. It kinda sucks, I really liked hanging out with Trent. It was like the good old days.""

"I said "kinda"." Gwen defended.

"OH and here's from a couple days ago. "Oh my gosh, we're trapped on an island. And the worst part is that I'm stuck in the same group with Duncan." And here's from yesterday, "Being with Duncan is the worst decision in my life. The only way he could win me back is if he started obsessing over the number 9.""

"Wait I didn't add-"

"Don't try and deny, you still like him." Duncan said.

"Hey man, she can choose whoever she likes." said Trent.

"I knew it, you still like her."

"Okay fine, I admit it. I still like Gwen."

"I thought you said we were cool."

"Are you kidding? You're the reason we broke up in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? You're the one who told her my "obsession" with the number 9 was about her." Duncan didn't understand, but Gwen did. She still remembered the day Duncan said it. They were building sand castle as part of a challenge in TDA.

_"I dub thee... Casa Gwen!" Trent said_

_"Now he's naming buildings after me? I think Trent might be obsessed!" Gwen said to Duncan._

_"Nine moats... nine flags... (chuckles) nine wicked jam rooms..."_

_"At least his number nine obsession is even worse than the me one."_

_"Four letters in your name, five letters in Trent. Put 'em together and you get..." Duncan said_

_"Nine! He can't be doing everything nine times just for me!"_

Gwen had to admit, Duncan was the only person who thought of it.

"He's right." Gwen

"WHAT? yelled Duncan.

"He's right. You were the one who gave me the idea that Trent's number 9 obsession was about me."

"Oh come on, that was a joke. I didn't mean to do it. Besides this is different, you're doing this because you want to."

"Kinda like how you cheated on Courtney?" Trent asked.

"That was different. She was a complete nut job who tried to change me and always criticized me." explained Duncan.

"Funny, because you were pretty mad when Alejandro flrited with Courtney when you guys were in Australia."

"How do you-"

"I watch the show."

"Alright, I've had enough of this."

Duncan rolled up his sleeves and prepared to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you." said Trent.

"Good. That'll make this easier." said Duncan. Duncan threw another punch, but Trent blocked it with his arm. Duncan was really starting to get annoyed.

"Duncan, stop this." Gwen begged.

"Just a sec Gwen." He prepared for a big hit this time.

"I said STOP!"

POW!

She walked in front of Trent and Duncan ended up knocking her out.

"Whoops." Duncan said. "That's gonna cost me."

BLAM!

Duncan fell to the ground as Trent punched in the nose.

"Nobody hurts Gwen." Trent stated angrily. Duncan put a finger near his nose and noticed it was bleeding a little.

"Oh, you're going down." Duncan threatened. He tackled Trent and continued to start fighting. This was a bout the time Harold came and saw someone drag Gwen away.

The two got off the ground and continued their fist fight. Duncan swung at Trent and missed. Trent used this advantage and socked Duncan on his cheek. Duncan rammed into Trent and caught him in a strangle hold.

"*HACK!" Trent gasped.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend."

Trent could feel Duncan squeazing on his wind pipe harder and harder.

"Duncan... look. Your... parole...officer." Trent wheezed. Duncan stopped and let go of Trent. Trent used this opportunity to tackle Duncan. He pinneed him down and started beating him senseless.

"This is for taking the love of my life!" Trent shouted.

Duncan couldn't take much more of the beating so grabbed Trent's head and headbutted him. Trent got dazed and walked like a drunk. Duncan saw him approach a hill slope, so he kicked Trent down.

Kick!

Trent fell back and just before falling, grabbed Duncan's foot and dragged him along. The two went tumbling down and continued brawling. Little did they know that Harold was watching and followed them.

At the bottom, Sadie, Beth, and Tyler were searching for their missing team mates.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouted.

"Katie!" Sadie called.

"AAAAHH!"

The two crased at the bottom and landed on Tyler.

"Oww." moaned Tyler.

Beth and Sadie pulled Tyler out and the two guys stood back up.

"HEY! Don't you guys have anything to say to Tyler?" Beth asked.

The two looked at him, and then each other. Then they both said "DIE!" Trent shoved Duncan into some bushes and continued their fight. As they helped Tyler up, Harold slid down the hill and crashed into Tyler.

BAM!

"Ouch!" Tyler groaned. Harold got up and was surprised that he was unharmed. "Ladies." he said and continued chasing the fighters. The two girls followed and left Tyler to claw his way after them.

Trent emerged from the bushes and looked for Duncan. He was in a clearing and yet Duncan was nowhere to be seen. Yet.

"YAAAAHH!" Duncan yelled. Trent looked up as Duncan jumped from a tree and pile drived Trent.

SLAM!

Trent was in a lot of pain and Duncan was enjoying it. Trent rolled over so that he was on Duncan and started punched him in the gut.

WHAM!

Duncan winced in pain. The two continued by rolling angrily. Nearby, Chef and Geoff were running into the jungle in search of Bridgette, Blaineley, and Chris. Chef couldn't belive how fast Geoff was.

"Come on dude. We got to find Bridgette and those double crossers." he told Chef.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Chef asked.

"I'm following my gut."

"There's nothing out here."

Trent and Duncan rolled by and the two stopped as they passed by. Then Harold, Beth, and Sadie passed by, with Tyler clawing his way after them.

"I believe you owe my gut an apology." said Geoff. Chef ignored him, picked up Tyler and followed everyone else.

The two finally seperated and rolled apart. Duncan got up first. He picked Trent up and threw in far ahead. He followed and was shocked to find a giant house made of reeds. He figured Trent was in there so he jumped through the window, ignoring the jaguar in front of the house.

Duncan eyed the room and searched for Trent. It was too dark to tell where he was.

"Oh Duncan." said Trent. Duncan looked behind him.

SMASH!

Trent whacked him with a chair made of reeds. It wasn't as hard as a wooden chair, but it still hurt.

"Oh now you're- *sniff* *sniff* Do you smell something?" Duncan asked. Suddenly, fire erupted in the next room and quickly started spreading into their room. Disregarding their own safety, the continued to brawl. Trent shoved Duncan and nearly made him fall into the flames. Duncan started picking up flaming wreckage and chucking them at Trent. He dodged them, but they ended up flying out the window and hitting the jaguar.

Everyone else had caught up by now and watched in horror as part of the house fell down and a jaguar darted away.

Trent and Duncan were upstair now. The floor was starting to crumble but the two continued to brawl. Duncan was about to use his knife, but Trent rammed into him again and the two smashed through the wall, falling towards the ground. Just as Heather, Cody, and Ezekiel met with Alejandro.

"Did you say you needed help senorita?" Alejandro asked.

"The day I ask you for help is the day pigs fly." she said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Duncan and Trent landed between the two. Alejandro looked at Duncan and said "Look, a flying pig."

Everyone else caught up with them as Trent and Duncan got back up, panting heavily. They're bodies were covered with burn marks, bruises, and scratches.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy." said Duncan he grabbed the knife from his pocket and flipped it open. But before he could use it, the campers intervened and held the two back. Chef grabbed the knife and seperated the two boys.

"Let me at him. Let me at HIM!" Duncan yelled.

"Calm down! Why are you two fighting?" Chef asked.

"He made out with my girlfriend." Duncan explained.

"He stole my girlfriend in the first place." Trent said.

"Besides, she likes me." they said at the same time.

"Have you guys considered asking her?" Beth suggested.

"Um they can't. She's gone" Harold said. The two stopped struggling and looked at Harold.

"GONE? What do you mean gone?" they asked.

"She was kidnapped. I came back from uh chatting with Leshawna and I saw her knocked out being dragged away by someone. I didn't see who because it was dark and they punched me." Harold told.

"Wait, Gwen was kidnapped!" Cody asked.

"You stay out of this dweeb." Duncan said.

"First of all, I can say whatever I want to say. Second, Sierra has gone missing too. We think." Cody told them.

"Dude, that happened to us. Someone took Bridgette, Blaineley, and Chris and knocked me and Chef out so we could drown." said Geoff.

"Same here. I saw Lindsay getting dragged by someone." said Tyler.

"Yeah and Katie and Justin are gone too." said Sadie.

"I also lost someone. Someone kidnapped Courtney and I found a list with the names of all the people you described, but it was stolen by someone who knocked me out." said Alejandro.

"You were with Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"You were with Chris and Blaineley?"

"Tushie."

"That's touche."

"Focus. Don't you see? Someone's kidnapped our friends and loved ones. Or people we know at least." said Cody. "We need to do something."

"We can't we don't know where they are or who took them.

.

CONK!

Tyler got hit on the head by a pineapple from the sky. Heather picked it up. "Hey, there's a note on there." said Alejandro. Heather pulled it off and read it "Dear anyone, Owen has gone mad. He's got half the cast up here on the volcano and is doing something that I thought he would never do. Not much time. Hurry to the top of the volcano. -Noah."

"Weve got to save them." said Geoff.

"No way." said Heather. "I'm not risking my life to save people who want to kill me."

"Speak for yourself. Gwen's in danger, and I'm going to save her." said Cody.

"Awwww." said Beth and Sadie.

"Uh guys, there's more on the back." said Trent. Heather flipped it over and it showed that Noah's note was written on the back of the list of missing people.

Everyone could see the names clearly, each with an X near each name.

Courtney X

Sierra X

DJ X

Bridgette X

Chris X

Blaineley X

Justin X

Leshawna X

Gwen X

Lindsay X

"Okay, I think it's official, all in favor of saving our friends. Say AYE!" said Chef.

"AYE!" everyone said.

"Mama?" mumbled Tyler.

"I'll take that as an "aye"."

"Let's go save our friends." yelled Beth.

"LET'S DO THIS, EH?" cheered Ezekiel. Everyone just stared at the home school as he said his first words in weeks. "What?"

End of Ch. 9.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I guess I miscalculated the number of short/long chapters. So now it's just 4 chapters left. Please review because I appreaciate it when people comment on how I'm doing and also makes me want to write more. Also, don't forget about the contest and my profile poll.

Also. if you're still wondering who the mystery attacker is, I left a clue in the story. Try and find it.

Interesting fact: Duncan's quote "Alright, No More Mr. Nice Guy" is actually a song by Alice Cooper (minus the Alright) that I have on my iPod.


	11. Challenge

Okay, everyone, I am going to do the near impossible. I am going to ry and write for chapters by the 4 of July. I already have 1 down, but I want to have all 4 submitted at once. Stay tuned because on the 4 of July, I'll try to have 4 new chapters up. Wish me luck!


	12. Things Are Heating Up

I hope you have mind insurance, because you're about have your mind blown. Because now...

Ch. 10: Things Are Heating Up

Gwen woke up with her head hurting. The last thing she remembered was Duncan and Trent fighting over her. She tried to rub her eyes awake, but she couldn't move her hands.

THUD!

She was dropped from something, but she didn't know what. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Noah, DJ, Eva, and obviously Owen. She was starting to work up a sweat. Once she could see perfectly, she was horrified at what she saw. She saw some of the other contestants tied up as well and that they were all at the top of a volcano with torches lit all around them. She could see the lava bubbling and steaming. All of the kidnapped people were there: Katie, Leshawna, Chris, Blaineley, Bridgette, Justin, Lindsay, and Sierra.

Noah walked by Gwen and she asked " Noah! What's going on? Why are we tied up?"

"Do you want Owen's version or my version?" he asked.

"Um yours?"

"Owen's gone crazy and is listening to Mr. Coconut."

"That Coconut from that Chris threw away?"

"Yeah, and now he's going "Eliminate" you."

"Eliminate?"

"You'll see. I'd like to help, but Owen won'tlisten to anyone but that coconut, so enjoy being charcoal."

"CHARCOAL?"

Noah just left her to worry. DJ on the other hand wasn't feeling to good. Not just because of the volcanic fumes, but because he didn't feel right for kidnapping his friends. He felt bad, but if one of them was the evil one the mummy dog mentioned, then they had to be destroyed.

Noah would have liked to stop Owen from doing this, but there was one problem: Eva. Although she didn't believe in Mr. Coconut, she did believe that working with Owen would let her finally get revenge on her Killer Bass team mates like Bridgette and other team mates like Leshawna. She was too tough for him to overtake, so he had no choice but to go along.

"All Hail Mr. Coconut." said Owen.

"All hail Mr. Coconut." Eva, Noah, and DJ mumbled.

"My brethren, tonight, we are going to save this island from the evil that haunts it. Mr. Coconut says we must expel these evil doers from the island in the only way possible: BY TOSSING THEM INTO THE VOLCANO! _SO SAYS MR. COCONUT!" _Owen shouted.

"NOOO! I'M TOO HANDSOME TOO DIE!"

"Oh take it like a man and stop denying yourself." said Blaineley.

"You mean my fate?"

"No, your appearance."

"Come on, Owen. This isn't funny." Bridgette said.

"And what's with the fake beard?" asked Justin.

"I AM NOT OWEN! I am the grand advisor to Mr. Coconut! And I'm my words are as real as my beard."

"Phew. For a second I thought we were doomed." said Leshawna.

"MY BEARD IS REAL! WHICH MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Owen shouted.

"Noah! Do something." begged Katie.

Noah started to think about helping them, but Owen yelled "You will do no such thing traitor! I already know you've tried to alert the others, but it won't work. I'd throw you in right now if it wasn't for the fact that Owen still considers you a friend."

"Wait, aren't you Owen?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh yes. YES I AM! AND KNOW TO BEGIN THE SACRIFICING! EVA! Throw in the first sacrifice!"

Eva smiled evilly at Bridgette. "Bridgette." she chose. She walked over to the tied up surfer and picked her up.

"Eva, you can't possibly still be mad at me." Bridgette said.

"Oh it's possible, alright. And this time, you don't have your thick-headed boyfriend to take your place." she said.

"Oh yes she does!" Geoff yelled. Everyone looked as Geoff and the other contestants ran up to the top of the volcano. Owen and Eva were furious, while everyone else, including Noah, was relieved. "Wait, I mean I don't want to replace her, but I don't want her thrown in."

"Wait, Owen's behind this? That doesn't make sense?" Chef said.

"That I'm evil?"

"No, that you found a fake beard."

"IT'S NOT A FAKE!"

"So we're supposed to believe that you grew a beard in less than a week."

"Silence! You're too late. We're about to get rid of this good two-shoes once and for ALL!" Owen shouted.

"Wait, you said they were all bad!" DJ said.

"I.. er.. I mean... OH THE HECK WITH IT! The cat's out of the bag. These guys aren't some ancient evil, I AM!"

"WHAT!" DJ said.

"WHAT!" everyone else asked.

"Owen, you're the evil one?" DJ asked.

"What, no. But my master is!" he pointed to Mr. Coconut. "Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUNN!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, this was my plan all along. After this ball of lard found me, I used him to get rid of all the threats on the island. Mainly the people who could possibly overthrow me. The ones who could lead a resistance, AKA the people tied up."

"So that's what the list was for." Alejandro realized. "But wait, Katie, Chris and Blaineley weren't on the list, why kidnap them?"

"They saw us kidnapping people, and we decided not to take any chances." explained Eva, who put Bridgette down."Yes, we didn't have to worry about you. You're no threat to us at all."

"Hey!" whined Cody and Harold.

"Oh you did not just say that." said Leshawna, which annoyed Eva.

"What about Courtney?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, I she said something about "getting it over with" or whatever." Izzy said. "And she also gave me this cool skull thing." She showed everyone the skull Duncan originally gave her. Duncan was extremily worried now.

Everyone looked at the lava and were shocked when they saw a bone sink into the lava.

"Enough! Now Eva, start throwing in the prisoners!" Owen ordered.

Eva proceeded to pick up Leshawna when suddenly...

CRACK!

"OW!" she yelled. She pulled her hand back as Harold whipped hus nun-yo's at her. "HEY! You can't sacrifice a goddess." Harold said. Harold started twirling his nun-yos, when suddenly.

CONK!

Harold got hit by a pineapple. Everyone looked at Owen who was near his make-shift catapult and his "army" of pineapples next to it.

"Nobody move, or sic my army on you!" Owen threatened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone. They start to move towards the prisoners and Owen prepares to fire.

"Laugh all you want, but you have forgotten something. Do you remember what happens when you mix pineapples and volcanoes mix?" Owen reminded them. Everyone stopped in sheer horror. They remembered if a pineapple is thrown into a volcano, it erupts. And Owen had about 50 pineapples.

"You wouldn't dare." Heather said.

"Oh, yes I would. Try and stop me and I'll really end this thing with a bang!" Everyone stopped. They knew Owen was crazy so he could actually have it in him to kill them all. Besides, Eva was on his side and she'd kill all of them. Either way, they feared them both, Eva more than the pineapples, and knew it was hopeless. "Alright dude, we give." surrendered Geoff.

"Excellent. When this is all over, you will all swear your allegiance to Mr. Coconut. Noah, take their weapons. Izzy! Keep an use the remaining rope to tie them up." Owen ordered.

"Sorry, Queen Izzy doesn't do that." she said.

"WHAT?"

"But Agent OOI does!" she said.

"Just go!"

Noah and Izzy proceed to deal with the others. It took them 20 minutes just to confiscate all of Duncan's contraband. Once it was finished, everyone was tightlybound together by one rope. They could barely move and the rope was too strong.

While everyone was struggling to get out, Duncan couldn't help but shed a tear. It wasn't just because Duncan was on the outer part and the rope was pressing against his chest very hard, but he couldn't help but blame himself a little for what ever happened to Courtney.

"Okay, I've think we're ready. Eva..." said Owen.

Everyone was scared to see who he wanted to get thrown off first.

"... take a break. I want Noah to do the first sacrifice."

"*GASP*" everyone gasped.

"And I want him to toss in DJ!"

"*GASP!*"

"Wait, I can't toss DJ. There is no way I'm tossing anyone in there." Noah rejected.

"Do it or else I tell everyone here your secret." Owen threatened.

"Noah has a secret?" Sierra asked. "EEEEEE! Tell me!"

"Sure, that is if Noah chickens out. I'll give you to the count of 3. If you don't choose, I'll make Eva throw you in." Owen said.

Noah was in a difficult position. It was either kill someone or be humiliated in front of everyone he knew.

"1..."

Noah stood there trying to weigh the pros and cons but couldn't decided."

"..2..." Owen counted.

Then, Noah looked to Eva and remembered what she said, "Oh, and by the way. Lie or not, I won't think of you any differently." Noah had made up his mind.

"...3!"

"Alright, I've made up my mind. Owen?" He walked over to Eva.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but..."

"You're not gonna do it? I',m disappointed, but you made your choice." he said.

"Let me finish. I'm sorry to tell you, but you really shouldn't leave me in charge of weapons. DUNCAN!" he shouted. He tossed the knife he took and Duncan caught it. Duncan cut the rope and freed everyone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Owen. "You shall pay for this! EVA!"

"OH, and by the way. You can't threaten me with my secret."

"And why is that?" he asked angrily.

"Because it isn't much of a secret if I do this!" He grabbed Eva, and in one swift motion, planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"*GASP!*"

"Not much of a secret if everyone knows, huh?" he asked. Eva just stood there shocked. She didn't know whether to be furious or enchanted. Either way, she fell to the ground with a huge smile on her lips.

"CHARGE!" shouted Tyler. They all ran towards Owen, accidentally trampling Eva. Owen went to his catapult and prepared to fire. And stopped quickly. Tyler tripped and fell in front of the group. "ENOUGH! Time to end this!" Owen yelled.

Tyler looked at Lindsay and knowing that this may be the last he would see of her yelled "Lindsay, before we die, I just want to know, you don't think I'm a perv like Justin said right?"

She said, "No way! You're the sweetest guy I know, even if you are unlucky." she said.

"I love you Lindsay!" he shouted.

"I love you oo, my accident prone hunk!"

"Awwwwww." everyone said.

"Oh enough of this." Owen shouted. He prepared to launch. Then, for the first time, Tyler had an idea. He grabbed Duncan's knife and ran straight forward at Owen. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Everyone knew they were doomed. And Owen fired.

CONK!

Everyone expected to be covered in lava, but instead, they were okay. They saw that instead, Tyler just tripped and got hit in the head by the pineapple. He got back up and continued moving towards Owen. Owen fired more pineapples.

CONK! WHAM! BAM! KRACK!

Surprisingly, all the pineapples hit Tyler, but never got into the lava. Despite the horrible pain Tyler was in, he managed to get to the catapult, and ripped it with Duncan's knife, making it useless. Then he tackled Owen before he could toss another pineapple.

BOOM!

"OOoooooooooh." said everyone, as they saw Tyler tackle Owen and get squished by him.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Owen. He looked over at the furious crowd gathering around him. "Um, all hail Mr. Coconut?" he asked.

And then...

Due to the graphic nature of this fanfic, we have been forced to censor this beating. So to pass the time, here is some jeopardy music

JE

OP

AR

DY

MU

SI

C!

EN

DS

NO

W!

Now back to our story.

"Owwww." Owen moaned. Owen was beaten pretty badly, thanks to Duncan's illegal bullying they disposed of Owen, they went to untie their friends. Owen moaned and saw Izzy approach.

"Agent OOI, help!" he moaned.

"Sorry, I was a double agent this whole time. HAHAHA!" she laughed, and then kicked him in the crotch.

"My kiwis." he moaned.

Everyone was happy to be reunited with their friends. Especially Geoff and Bridgette.

"Oh Bridgey bear. I missed you so much." Geoff.

"Oh me too."

"And I just want you to know, that there are some other good things about you other than your kissing. You're hot, caring, a surfer, sweet-"

"Yeah, can we just make out now?"

"Hold on, I'm not done. You're radical, careful-"

"Less yaking, more kssing." She started kissing him before he could finish his long list.

"So Bridgette, what is it you like about me?"

"Uhhhh, less talk more kiss." she said.

Meanwhile, Trent, Duncan, and Cody are looking for Gwen, but can't find her.

"Gwen? Gwen?" said Gwen

"Where are you babe?" Duncan said.

"Hello." Duncan turned around and his smiles vanished when he saw what made the noise. It was Gwen, tied up on Blaineley's metl dolly thing and next to Courtney, who had a pineapple in her hand.

"COURTNEY?" Duncan shouted. Everyone stopped at the sight of her. "Bu-but I thought-"

"I fell in?" No, I jut told Izzy that so you wouldn't notice me kidnap Gwen." she explained.

"Wait, so you escaped?"

"Who said I got kidnapped?"

"All of us." said Beth

"Wait, if you weren't kidnapped, than that means-" Duncan said.

"She was working with me!" said Owen.

Everyone was shocked. Especially Alejandro and Duncan.

"But-but-but you were on the list." said ALejandro.

"And you're not strong enough to knock someone out." said Chef.

"It's complicated." said Courtney.

"We've got nothing better to do." said Chris.

"Alright. It started a couple days ago. After I foud Gwen's diary and messed with it and my little ... incident, I started feeling bad about myself." Courtney narrated.

"Wait, you messed wth my diary." Gwen asked.

"YEah, I added some stuff about you liking Trent. I was hoping that he would find it soon enough."

"You really put the CIT in BITC-"

"Anyway, I realized that I've changed. I was like a monster. I was violent, abusive, controlling, out of control. At first I blamed myslef, but then I realized something; it wasn't my fault. It was Duncan's!" She narrated.

"Seriously?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, I was a perfectly normal, friendly CIT until you ruined my life with your bad boy junk. You played my heart and she helped you break it." she said pointing at Gwen. "So, I decided that I needed to fix everything. And the only way to do that was to get you and Gwen out of the picture. Permanately."

"So you joined Owen." guessed Cody. Duncan whispered something to him and started to sneak towards Courtney. Cody smiled and whispered it to everyone else.

"Well, I found him talking about his plan and I decided to join him."

Alejandro got the message and said "But your name was on the list."

"Yeah, but I made a deal with Owen. I help find the "evil ones", and he doesn't kill me. He was juyst lucky to have Eva or else I would have kicked his butt."

"HEY!" said Owen.

"So I went back to our campsite, trashed it to make it look like I was kidnapped, grabbed my rock-less spear, and started kidnapping everyone." she said.

"So that's what she used to knock everyone else. I wish I knew that, then I'd be able to know it was her." said Harold. "So then you were the ones kidnapping everyone?"

"Well, near the end, I got some help from Eva and Izzy. I was kinda disappointed that Izzy failed her first time at kidnapping Gwen."

"Sorry. HAHAHA." laughed Izzy.

"Then what was with the bone in the lava?" asked Sierra.

"That I don't know actually." Courtney admitted.

Courtney didn't know, but DJ did. When he first got oin the volcano, the bone he had in his pocket that the DOberman found fell out of his pocket. Now, DJ finally knew that he made the sacrifice to the mummy dog: a bone to chew on.

"Now, I'm just going to drop Gwen in the lava, and I'll be on my way. If any of you get any bright ideas, which I doubt, I'll toss in this pineapple as well." she said. By now, Duncan was right behind her.

"Yeah, well you forgot something princess." Duncan said.

"And what's that?" he tapped her on the shoulder and she looked.

"You tend to overdo things." Duncan said before tackling her.

Everyone took this opportunity to save Gwen. Duncan and Courtney continued to roll around. Courtney pinned Duncan and she said "Did you think this would work? You know I can out wrestle you anyday."

"Maybe, but there's one thing that I can do better than you." Duncan gloated.

"What's that?"

Duncan caught Courtney by surprise as he kissed her on the lips. Courtney broke away for a second and said "What the he-" Duncan stopped her and continued the make-out session. Meanwhile Gwen was starting to roll of the edge of the volcano.

"GWEEEEEEEEEN!" shouted everyone. SHe then fell off the edge. Everyone looked and were relieved to see she laded on a ledge. However, the ledge was unstable and it wouldn't be long until it crumbled.

"We need to do something." said Bridgette.

"How are we supposed to reach her? She's too far down." said Chris.

"What if we lowered someone down?" suggested Trent. Everyone turned to Harold for an answer.

"Well it could work, but judging by the weight of the dolly, we'd need something very strong, or a good grip." suggested Harold. Everyone knew there was only one person with a grip that could save Gwen: Tyler. They all rushed to him and he was still out cold.

"Someone do something!" said Heather. They tried everything: hitting, slapping, yelling, everything, and nothing worked.

"Now what to we do?" asked Noah.

"Wait, I know!" said Lindsay SHe rushed to the front and knealed next to Tyler. "I read this in a fairy tale we jsut need to kiss him to wake him up."

"That's the most idiotic, childish-"

Noah stopped as Lindsay kissed Tyler on the lips and he woke up immediately.

"YAHOO!" he yelled. He got up and asked "What'd I miss?"

After explaining everything, they got Tyler to where Gwen was and started lowering him down. He was a few inches away from reaching Gwen, but he couldn't make it. And it was only a matter of time before Courtney and Duncan stopped making out.

"We need something to lower him down. Like a rope or a vine, but stonger." said Harold. Then he had an idea. He got out his nun-yos and strapped one of them to Tyler's foot. They lowered him down as low as they could, and he got Gwen. They started pulling him up when the nun-yos started to break.

"We need something else to tie to Tyler's leg." said Sadie.

Noone had anything they could use to save the two. All hope was lost. That is, until Cody whipped out his secret weapon: Gwen's bra. He managed to wrap it around Tyler's foot and started pulling him up. Half of the cast helped him and soon Tyler and Gwen were coming up.

"1... 2... 3!" shouted Trent. They pulled the two up and freed Gwen from her restraints.

'Gwen! Are you okay?" asked Cody.

"I think my fear of being buried alive just got replaced with my fear of volcanoes. Hey, where's Duncan?"

Everyone just remembered that Duncan and Courtney were still locking lips. Duncan saw that Gwen was free and he pushed Courtney back.

Duncan said "So long, craz-"

Before he could finish, Courtney pulled him back and continued making out. Gwen was both confused and angry. Duncan tried to pull away bu tCOurtney kept pulling him back.

He yelled "Um, a little help!"

DJ saw in terror as the two started rolling towards the edge. He needed to do something.

Courtney and Duncan were to far away so they couldn't reach them. Duncan saw as they neared the edge. In his entire life, Duncan never imagined that he'd die while kissing a girl. Still, he thought it was a pretty good way to die.

CONK!

"uhhhhh." moaned Courtney.

Duncan felt somethingwet come from the back of Courtney's head.

"GAH!" he screamed as he backed off. Courtney was unconscious, but lucky for Duncan, what he flet wasn't blood; it was coconut milk. He looked up and saw DJ holding Mr. Coconut, now split in two.

"I knew she was in to me." Duncan said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MISTER CCCOOOOCCCOOONUUUUUUUUT!" yeleed Owen. "You killed him!"

"I-I did? I DID!" DJ said. He was happy because this meant he finished the mummy dog's missions. He helped the animals of the island, made a sacrifice, and destroyed the evil one, while making sure one of the people didn't leave alive.

"That was AWESOME!" sai Sierra. "And I got it all on my phone!"

"You have a phone? Why don't you call FOR HELP!" Heather yelled.

"I tried, but I can't get any signal. No wi-fi either.

"I DID IT!" DJ shouted.

"Uh, I hate to ruin your victory kill, but what do we need is a new home."

Eveyone soon realizes that they do need a new home. They all decide to leave and find somewhere to camp.

After an hour of searching they found it.

"Whoa. How'd we miss this?"

End of Ch. 10


	13. Realization

I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour or Phineas and Ferb.

Ch. 11: Realization

The campers explored the camp site with wonder and excitement. There were trailers, a huge, toppled antennae a quarter of the size of the volcano, and a limbo game set up. Cody even found Sierra a new wheelchair.

"Wow, what is this place?" Harold asked.

This was the production crews camp site. Chef and I forgot about where this was and we spent the entire time trying to find it before we ran into Bridgette and Geoff. We had everything: trailers, food, and private tower."

"What's the tower for? Something Chef can use to practice his King Kong impression?" joked Justin.

"No, that's our private phone tower. We use it to make calls and use wi-fi." Chris explained.

"You had this and you never told us! We could have called for help!" Leshawna shouted."

"First, of all, I forgot where this place was, so I didn't have access either. Second, Ow. And third, as you can see, it's fallen and it can't work. Besides we don't have cell phones."

"Mr. Coconut would have saved us." moaned Owen.

"So what do we do with him?" Chef asked.

"I think I have an idea." said Alejandro. "3... 2… 1… REVENGE!"

Owen stopped, then stood up, gave himself a wedgie, and started dancing badly while singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game." In a high voice.

"Take me out to the ball game; take me out with the croooowd." Owen sang.

"As hilarious as it is, what's the point of this." Noah asked.

I hypnotized Owen and whenever I say "revenge", he does this and completely forgets his dance. By the time he finishes this, he'll be back to normal and forget Mr. Coconut. I think. Now just enjoy this."

"-Three Strikes your out at the old ball GAAAAAAMMME!... Wow, what just happened?" Owen asked as he removed the underwear from his head.

"It's a long story, Big O. But first, you need to get rid of that fake beard." Geoff said.

"Uh guys, this is real." Owen explained.

"I'll be the judge of that. This is for not holding your part of the deal!" Eva yelled.

"Wait, what de-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Owen painfully.

"Huh, it is real. Ew." Said Eva. She tossed it and it landed on Courtney.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's set up camp." Chris said. Everyone agreed with him for once and started to set up camp. Chris stopped and told Chef, "See, I told you I'd found this place. Yep, Chris McClean does it again."

POW!

Chris fell hard as Chef punched him to the ground. Everyone heard it and turned to look. "Ow, what was that for?" Chris asked.

"For "doing it again". Have worked with you for years, Chris, and I've seen you do nasty stuff to people. Some of it was funny; some of it almost illegal, but getting us stranded and nearly getting us killed was the lowest I thought you could get. But yesterday, I was clearly wrong. You actually like making people miserable. I could see it when you tried to break up Bridgette and Geoff."

Everyone gasped and looked at Blaineley and Chris. "Hey, don't look at me, it was his idea." Blaineley said.

"You know what the worst thing is? He's done stuff like this before." Chef admitted.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Duncan.

"Uh, no need to mention that Chef." Chris said.

"Oh yes I do. Let's see, for starters, Chris pays me more to make you kids crappy food when I can make 5-star meals out of anything."

"He's right. When he was head honcho, I ate like I was in the rockingest restaurant ever and he used seaweed and coconuts." said Geoff.

"Yep, I can make anything. Omelets, salads, bran smoothies-"

"Oooh yeah, those were good." admitted Leshawna. "It made me gassy, but it was good."

"Yeah, but he pays me more so you guys can be tortured. Not to mention he makes me add "extra" ingredients in Owen's food."

"What do you mean "extra"?" Owen asks.

"Stuff that makes you toot. Beans, broccoli, laxatives, he said your deadly gas was the best way to torture the campers."

"You mean we dealt with his noxious gas for your entertainment?" Gwen asked angrily.

"No, the entire viewing world! And that's not all, Chris has been letting a few things slide."

"What do you mean "slide"?" Heather asked angrily.

"Whuuu?" Courtney moaned as she woke up.

"When you got your head shaved in the finale, technically, that counted, but Chris lied because we were running out of time on the show."

"WHAT!" screamed Heather.

"Also, he knew Harold tampered with the votes on season 1 and let Courtney get the boot because he thought she was too annoying, and he found out about the food theft. Not to mention in TDA, Courtney's lawyers never won, he brought her back and treated her fancy because he wanted the cast to hate her and wanted revenge because her lawyers kept annoying him."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Courtney. She broke free from her restraints and rushed Chris. DJ and Trent stopped her before she mauled the host. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When Duncan and Gwen kissed in the confessional, Chris was the one who broke the lock. He wanted them to get together."

"WHAT!" yelled Trent and Cody angrily.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Courtney.

"Oh, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

2 hours later….

By now it was 1 A.M., and after Chef told everyone what Chris has done, they all wanted to kill him. DJ and Trent were tempted to let Courtney rip him to shreds.

"And that's all I can think of." said Chef.

"So uh no hard feeling, right?" Chris asked.

"I say it's time for some payback." Said Justin.

"Wait, you can't!" Chris yelled.

"Why not? You said it yourself. No cameras." reminded Heather.

"Let's kill him!" shouted Blaineley, mainly to shift all the blame onto Chris.

Everyone started surrounding the ex-host. Chef grabbed Chris to make sure that he wouldn't escape. They were about kill him, when someone shouted "WAIT! DON'T KILL HIM!

Everyone turned and saw that it was Sierra.

"You can't kill Chris. Think of all the good he's done." Sierra said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone. Even Chris chuckled a little.

"I'm serious. Chris has done some good. Without him, there wouldn't be any Total Drama. Without him, you guys wouldn't be famous."

"Well, I do like fame." Justin said.

"But he also tortured us for 3 seasons." Reminded Heather.

"Yes, but imagine what would have happened if he didn't make you be in all those seasons. None of you wouldn't have met. You've all made friends and enemies here, some of you even hooked up. Without Chris, there'd be no Bridgette and Geoff, Tyler and Lindsay, Heather and Alejandro, Cody and Sierra-"

"I am not dating Alejandro." Heather stated.

"Neither are we!" reminded Cody.

"Fine, but he has given you friends. Some of you were all alone before TDI, know look at you. You guys have a social life."

Gwen didn't want to admit it, but Sierra was right. She didn't have many friends before TDI.

"And look at you now, he's united all of you. You all have a common enemy: Chris. If you get rid of Chris, you have nothing. He's turned you all to best friends, no a family. Besides, wouldn't you rather torture him then kill instantly?"

"She's got a point." admitted Duncan. "It's more fun torturing a geek than wasting one."

"Yeah, listen to- wait what!"

"She's right, we can't do this. We can make him miserable, but we can't kill him."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. Chef let go of Chris and joined the others.

"Uh thanks for not killing me, and just as a way of thanks, if we get off this island, I'll personally get revenge on the producers for stranding us here." Chris offered.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Too bad we need to get off this island!" reminded Courtney.

"Awwww." groaned everyone.

"Maybe we can." said Sierra. She pulled out her Iphone and turned it on. "I still have some juice on this, but no signal. Maybe if we can raise that tower, I could get a signal and get help."

"That might actually work." said Harold.

"Alright campers, lets get to work." said Chris.

15 hours ago...

Everyone was exhausted. They had spent the entire night and morning getting tower up. They had to use one of Chris' trailers to support it from falling. If it wasn't for Eva and DJ, it wouldn't have been possible. Everyone was resting and waiting for Sierra to get a signal.

Owen walked over to Tyler and was holding a deflated balloon and a straw.

"Dude, check this out." he said. He put the straw into the balloon and farted into the straw. Tyler watched the balloon inflate a little.

"*Yawn* Cool." he said.

Harold saw this and found it intriging as well.

15 minutes later...

"EUREKA!" shouted Harold.

"Hey! I don't smell that bad." Geoff said.

"No, I have an idea on how to get off this island. I need somepeople who can scavenge, cook, and sew." Harold asked. Lindsay, DJ, Chef, Beth, and others came around HArold as he explained what he wanted.

"Hey Owen?" Cody asked. "Can you pass me a pineapple, I'm getting peckish."

"I don't have any pineapples." Owen said.

"What? What about the ones you were hurling at us and then brought down?"

"I thought Al was going to bring them down."

THWACK!

Owen fell to the ground as Alejandro hit him "No one. Calls. Me. Al." he grunted.

"Wait a second, if neither of them brought the pineapples down, then that means... WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Harold heard this and dispersed everyone. DJ and Chef stayed behind.

"What's going on?" Harold asked.

"The pineapples are still at the top of the volcano!" Cody explained.

"Oh no! Then that means, the pineapples are going to fall in and-"

"I already did the scream, no need doing it again."

"I'm too young to die!" Chris cried.

Sierra watched as everybody started freaking out. She looked at her phone and saw there were only a few minutes before her Iphone died. She knew what she had to do.

"YAAAAAAH!" she screamed. She ran to the antennae tower and started climbing it. Cody was actually impressed by her great climbing ability. It was about halfway when the trailer holding up the antennae started to get smushed.

Sierra lost her balance. She grabbed ahold of the antennae, but it was till toppling. Eva, DJ, and Chef tried to push it back into place. They managed to move it an inch or two, but no real progress. DJ put all of his might into it and managed to push it a couple feet. Sierra got her footing and continued climbing.

She reached the top and got her Iphone out and did what she di best: updated her blogs and accounts.

RUMBLE!

The ground shook badly and made the contestants fall. Sierra took some pics of the ground shaing and the volcano erupting. She hit send, and then fell. Cody grabbed her wheel cahir and tried to catch her.

THUD!

She landed on something. Cody. Only one of them liked it, and it sure wasn't Cody. Sierra got off and panted "Message. Sent." By that time, the others had Harold's equipment and got started on his plan.

The cast was extremily lucky. It seemed that only one pineapple fell in the volcano, so the first eruption wouldn't reach them and thanks to the winds it blew most of the ash and lava to the other side of the island. It took an hour or so, but they did it. Harold's escape plan was compete.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, GAS!" Harold said.

"EW!" everyone said.

"No, G.A.S. It stands for Gastonomically Aerodynamic Ship. I would have named it after Leshawna but I didn't think it would be wise of to name it after her do to the... fuel of the ship."

Behind was a giant, brightly colored lump of cloth tied to a giant basket made of reeds so tough it could hod 20 Owens, and a tube coming from the lump the the basket.

"What is that monstosity?" asked Noah. "And why is Owen getting fed?" Everyone noticed that Chef was giving Owen a lot of smoothies for some reason.

"Allow me to explain. Thanks to Sierra's weaving techniques, we can all fit in the basket as he takes us back home. The brightly colored cloth is made from Lindsay's clothes, which convenient that Lindsay's campsite was so close to ours that we also got so many reeds."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get it off the ground?" asked Courtney.

"This brings us to the fuel. Chef as we know is a master cook. So I asked him to feed Owen non-stop with bran milkshakes. How many has it had Chef?"

"I lost count after 23." Chef said.

"So you're trying to kill us?" Heather asked.

"NO, that's that the tube is for. Owen's natural gas flows into the tube up into the balloon. It'll fill up the balloon and lift us into the air. And we'll just let the winds, both Owen's and the airs, drift us back to civilization."

"Baby, you got skill." said Leshawna.

"Thanks. Now let's hurry, it won't be long before it blows."

"The volcano?"

"No, Owen."

GRRRBLEBLE

Everyone knew that that was there cue to get going.

Meanwhile...

Back in the U.S., A 22-year old girl named Lindsey was on her computer. She was 5 feet 3 inches in height, with a figure similar to Leshawna's, blonde hair in a high ponytail, green eyes behind brown-rimmed glasses, a freckled face with a small mouth, wearing a violet short-sleeved hoodie over a pink polo shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

She was currently on her Facebook account playing Farmville when she got Sierra's message.

"Okay, now to just to reap the plants." she said. "Whoa, something from Sierra's page." She clicked on the message and was shocked to see her post. "Danger? Stranded on an island? Volcano? I got to tell everyone. Right after I comment on Fanfiction." she said.

Elsewhere...

Another fan by the by the name of Ramiro was chatting online with his friends. He had light-tanned skin, dark hair, moderately overweight, almost 6 1/2 feet tall, wore glasses, had a checkered green and white shirt with shorts on.

"Huh, something from that Sierra chick. I wonder if she's gonna post something about Cody." he said. He looked at it and was surprised. "Whoa, I gotta spead the word about this." he said.

In Canada...

Another Sierra fan who went by the name of digimedas was online. She had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a red t-shirt, black shorts, and runners. She was currently on reading stories by her two favorite authors: LordAkiyama and PS2wizard.

"Man I hope he updates Total Drama Academy. Well I better check out my Facebook." she said. She examined the Sierra message and was shocked. "Whoa, this is epic. I gotta tell everyone."

Meanwhile, in Danville's Tri-State Area.

Candace was spying on her brothers to make sure nothing was up. She had orange hair, with a long neck, a red top with white short, and always wanted to bust her brothers. Today, they weren't doing anything but watching TV. Perry already disappeared for the day so she was bored. She decided to call her friend, Stacy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Helo? Hey stacy. Not much is going on here. I know, right it's weird. What's with you. What? WHAT! Is the hot one okay? EEEK! I'll be right back. PHINEAS AND FERB!"

"Yeah Candace?" asked Phineas.

"You know that show Total Drama?"

"Yeah, we love it. Especially Cody. Did you see how fast it took him to make a wooden head of Gwen?" Phineas asked.

"Now that, was love." Ferb added.

"Yeah, well they're stranded in Hawaii and I want you to save them."

"Why?"

"Because Justin is still there and is in danger, know get going!"

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

Back in Hawaii...

Everyone was in the basket and ready to go. Owen was hooked to the tube connected to the balloon and his butt. He was trying his best to hold it in, but it was starting to get hard.

"Ready Owen?" Harold asked.

"Ready?" he strained.

"Everybody! Hold you breath!"

PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTT! PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT! PBBBT! PPPPPBBBBBBBBTT! PPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

Everyone watched in disgust and amazement as the balloon filled up with Owen's farts.

PBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTT! PPPPPBBBBBTTTT! PPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT! With that last fart, the balloon started to rise.

"YES! It's working." Harold said.

"Owen!Owen!Owen!Owen!" everyone chanted. PPBBBBBT (I'll just save time and just day he farted.)

They started to rise higher and higher. As the balloon rose, so did their hopes. Until Chris asked "So which way are we supposed to go?" Everyone froze and realized they were going the wrong direction.

"Everyone, LEAN!" said Geoff. They did so and the ballon started to turn. It was awful because they were going back into Owen's fart trail. DJ could see the beach, and for a second he saw the baby seal. It looked like he was going ahead of them. DJ had a crazy idea, but it was the only one he had.

"Everybody, lean this way!" DJ ordered. The changed sides and started leaning to the right instead of the left. Owen kept tooting and getting them higher. DJ had a good feeling about this.

BOOOM!

Everyone looked as they approached the volcano. Duncan went next to Gwen and said "Babe, just in case Harold gets us killed, I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'll forgive you once we get over this." she said, to worried to focus. She was rightto do so, they were coming up on the volcano fast and were about to crash.

"We need to do something!" said Alejandro.

"I say we get some unneeded weight." suggestes Eva.

"You heard her Alejandro, your stop is here." said Heather.

Everyone started to scream has they were 10 seconds away from the volcano side. Izzy got an idea. She jumped over everyone and did what she did best: kicked Owen in his kiwis.

CRACK!

"OWWWWW!"

PPPBBBBBBBTTTTTT!

Owen let a huge one rip and made the balloon go higher. They just missed the volcano side. They were going to make it.

RRRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLLEEEE! PHEOO!

A huge lava rock launched from the volcano and nearly hit the balloon.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sadie and Katie. Everyone could see the signbs saying "Don't toss in the pineapples in the volcano sign.

"Yep, smooth sailings from here." said Owen. he leaned back and nearly fell out. He grabbed the ropes but caused the balloon to lean up. People fell to the ground and Alejandro fell over board.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled. He grabbed the side of the basket and managed to hold on. Owen leaned forward and evened the basket but Alejandro one his hands lost its grip and he was left hanging over an erupting volcano holding with one hand.

He felt a finger lose its grip, than another, and then, the last two gave out.

"NNOOOOO!" yelled Heather. She ran over and grabbed his hands before he could fall. The two caused the balloon to lean and now the ballon was going in circles as it went higher and higher. Heather tried to hang on to him, but she was having a hard time.

She nearly fell out, her head face to face with Alejandro.

"Hola, senorita." he said.

"Do you ever stop doing that?" she asked angrily.

"Stop doing what?"

"Just being you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"YES! I hate it so much."

"So you hate me?" he asked sadly

"Yes I hate you!"

Alejandro frowned and said "Well I have something for you."

Alejandro managed to pull himself just enough to be able to whisper something in her ear. Everyone started helping Heather puller Alejandro up, but when they pulled, they all fell backwards. Everyone watched in horror as Alejandro free falled into the volcano.

Heather watched in horror as she realized something that she wished she knew before. She didn't hate Alejandro. She hated that he reminded her of her old self. Vicious, back-stabbing, manipulative, and greedy. She realized that she was a horrible person and that Alejandro was just as bad as her. She didn't hate Al, she hated herself.

CRASH!

Everyone saw Alejandro crash int the cart of pineapples. And watched in horror as the cart rolled into the volcano. Not landing on an edge, not flying away, as some hoped, but fell into the lava. Alejandro included.

Everyone's eyes were tearing with all the ash and smoke, but Heather's tears were of sadness.

"LOOK!" shouted Harold. The ash cleared and they could see that they were really high up. Everyone cheered when they could see the shore off in the distances.

"YES! We're gonna make it!" cheered Heather. Everyone sneered at her angrily. Everyone was thinking the same thing: Heather has sunken to a new low.

BOOM! KA-BOOM! BLOOM! BAB-OOM!

Everyone watched as the volcano exploded worse than a firecracker. Magma and lava rocks spewed from it like crazy. Lava shot out like bullets from a gun. Landing about 50-100 miles away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

Lava rocks were falling very close to them. "LEEEEAAAANNNN!" screamed Chris. They had to swerve left and right to avoid the firy they passed by, the campers could feel the heat of them as they passed by.

They guessed they were 20 miles from the shore and probably had to get lower.. "Owen! Cut the gas!" Duncan shouted.

Owen removed the tube and felt relieved. Suddenly, a lava rick the twice the size of the ballon came right at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Owen. Duncan got an idea and ran to Owen and handed Owen his lighter, which he turned on. "OWEN! Put this in your back pocket!" Duncan screamed. Owen obeyed but didn't see it on because he was closing his eyes the entire time.

PPPPPBBBBBTTTT!

FWOOOOOOOOOSH!

With the lighter lighting Owen's mega farts, Owen's butt was acting like a rocket and his farts were in turbo, which made the balloon go 5 times as fast. Everyone could see the beaches.

10 miles. 8 miles. 5 miles.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Owen. What they didn't plan for was the brakes.

CRASH!

They all fell out of the basket and landed on the beach. Everyone was in pain, but lucky to be alive. Trent raised his head and coughed up some sand, "Is everyone alright?" he asked. Ezekiel, Eva, Justin, Izzy, Sadie, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Leshawna, Heather, DJ, Chef, Bridgette, Trent, Owen, and Blaineley got up were the only ones that got up. Everyone else was unconscious or buried under sand. Owen got up and discovered they he was on top of Duncan and Gwen.

"OOOWWWW!" moaned Tyler and Lindsay.

Everyone winced at the sight of Tyler and Lindsay, who crashed into the pier, which was crushing them.

Heather landed face down in the dirt and was in much pain. She raised her head and was thrilled to be back in civilization.

CHEEP CHEEP!

Cody Jr. landed on her head and started clawing it into a nest. That's when her happiness ended as everyone started gathering around her.

"You killed the hottest guy on the island!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey!" said Justin.

"Wait, he might still alive." Heather said.

"He fell into a volcano! It would take a miracle for him to survive!" said Leshawna.

"LOOK!" yelled Cody.

Everyone sees in the distance the volcano still rumbling. It sounded like this one would be a big one.

KKAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone watched as the volcano spit something high into the air.

"Whoa." said Owen, before he farted.

"Uh guys, I think it's coming this way." said Bridgette.

"And do you hear screaming?" asked Blaineley.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOOM!

Everyone cleared out of the way as the projectile landed on to the pier. On top of Lindsay and Tyler.

"Look" said Sadie.

Whatever it was was moving and moaning. To everyone's surprise, it was Alejandro. An ugly, deformed Alejandro, who was barely alive.

"It's a miracle." said DJ. Then, he and Heather fainted.

Bridgette suggested, "Maybe we should call an amblulance."

End of Ch. 11

I decided instead of 4 chapters, I decided to merge two chapters and just post 3 chapters. Only one left. Read on.


	14. Epilogue

Ch. 12: Epilogue

Heather woke up in the hospital feeling woozy and light headed. She looked around her and noticed that almost everyone else was in a bed as well asleep. Cody walked in with his arm in a cast and noticed she was awake.

"Oh hello, new old Heather." said Cody.

"Wha- how did I get here?" she asked.

"Well, we survived the crash, and Alejandro survived being shot of a volcano." said Cody. Heather started remembering all this, but was having a hard time believing it. She looked and everyone was either in bed sleeping or sitting in a chair with bandages on them. She could especially see Alejandro on a dolly asleep. Cody went over sat in the chair between Gwen and Sierra's beds.

Sierra started to wake up and saw Cody.

"EEEEEEE! Cody! You stayed here to wait for me!" she squealed.

"No, I-" Before he could stop her, she gave him a huge hug. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was waiting for Gwen to wake up. "Um, could you do me a favor and get me the phone?" she asked. Cody nodded and got her the room's phone.

She put in a number and waited. "Hello? Hi daaaaddy. What? Oh you heard. Oh I know right. *Gasp* You're on your way here? EEEEEE! Okay. You're only a few blocks away? Great. TTYL." she hung up and smiled. "You finally get to meet my daddy!"

"Um yeah." said Cody with a weak smile. Cody was terrified to meet Sierra's father. From what she described, he liked torturing people for fun. And if that was true, then Cody was doomed.

Just then, Chris walked into the room with Chef. "Hey guys. Is everyone still asleep?" he whispered. Sierra and Cody nodded. "Alright." He then pulled out a megaphone and pulled out an air horn.

PHRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone woke up with a jolt as they heard the most ear-shattering sound ever.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" everyone yelled.

"Goood morning." he smiled. Everyone started to grumble. "Sorry, but I thought you might want to hear this."

"Our ears being destroyed?" Leshawna asked.

"No, me calling the head producer, the guy in chargeand my boss, and telling him how furious we are and getting payback."

"YAAAAAAY!" everyone cheered.

Everyone was to happy to notice Sierra's worried reaction. Chris pulled out his phone and called the producer. "Hello? hey, surprised to hear from me? Well I'm back. No this cannot wait." While he argued with the producer, Bridgette was with Geoff and Blaineley, who were in bed.

"Hey Bridgey-bear." said Geoff.

"Hi snookums." replied Bridgette

"Can you do this gag fest somewhere else?" Blaineley asked.

"Actually, I thought you might want to hear what the doctor's think of your accident. You know, your argument about keeping Blaineley in that thing for too long."

Blaineley smiled and Geoff frowned.

"Well? What di they say?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Just spit it out!"

"Geoff saved your life."

Both of their jaws dropped to the floor. "Yeah, it turns out with Bruno teething on you snapped some of your bones back into place. And was the only way you could have survivded Bruno's "affection".

Both were mortified. Blaineley was saved by an idiot and a guy trying to torture her was going to get rewarded and Geoff saved his worst enemy's life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled.

"Keep it down!" Chris yelled. "As I was saying, we are are gonna sue you for everything you got. Uh-huh. Well why don't you say that to my face?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone felt their beds shake. It felt like there were miny earthquakes. Chris didn't notice it. "Yeah, well I'm not scared of you."

SLAM!

Chris dropped his phone as the door slammed open and right behind him was the head producer behind him. Everyone was shocked and terrified. Even Duncan. The head producer looked like a cross between a quarterback, a murderer, and an army general. He had a shaved head, huge muscles, tan skin, a business suit, and a furious look on his face.

Chris tried to face him, but he was frozen in fear.

"What was that about you not being scared, McCLean?" he asked angrily.

"M-m-m-m-mr. Producer, wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here." his stammered.

"For starters, I'm sending you and your cast to prison." he stated.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"That's right. I have to. If I don't, people are going to blame me for stranding you on an island. And that means lawsuits and other trouble. So, as soon as you heal, you're heading off."

"You can't be serious." said Chef. "After all we've done for you-"

"ZIP IT SLOP-JOCKEY!" yelled the producer. Chef kept quiet. "I am going to be lenient this time."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you." said Chris as he bowed before the producer.

"Not you, Sierra and Cody."

"WHAT!" everyone said.

"WHAT!" said Cody.

"Thanks Daddy."

"DAADDY! everyone shouted.

"D-d-d-Daddy?" stammered Cody and Chris.

"You never said she was your daughter." said Chris.

"Her mother and I are divorced, but she's still my number one fan, and vice versa. Besides, she's good at picking contestants. She did good the first season."

"*GASP*" everyone gasped.

"You mean, we're all famous because Sierra picked us for the show." Heather asked in disbelief.

"Yep, especially Cody." Sierra said. Cody nearly fainted after hearing that. "Didn't you guys ever wonder how I was able to go to all your concerts, get on Celebrity Manhunt, and find all that info about you guys?" she asked.

"Then that means you're loaded!" said Duncan.

"Only when I go to my Dad's. I try to keep it on the down low. EEEEE! Can you believe it Cody? We're not going to prison!"

Cody looked at everyone's disappointed faces. He especially felt bad for Gwen. He sighed and said "Sorry Sierra, I can't leave these guys. They may have made life hell for me, but they're my friends. Or as you said, family, and I can't leave them." he said.

"Awwwww." everyone awed. Even Gwen smiled at Cody.

"Oh well, then everyone but Sierra's going away." said Sierra's dad.

"No. I'm going too."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Cody's right. We're family. I can't just leave them. I'm sorry Daddy." Sierra said. Her dad's heart broke a little and even Chris and Chef shed a tear.

"NO! No one is going to prison! I won't let you take these kids!" Chris said.

Everyone was shocked to hear Chris say that. Even Chef. "You don't have a say in this. I can't let anyone know about you being stranded. I out rank you. I have the power."

"And I have everything on tape." Chris said.

"WWHAT!" everyone shouted.

"But you said there weren't any cameras." Heather said.

"Except for my very secret camera. I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice." Chris swallowed his enourmous pride, and took his wig off. Gwen and Duncan chuckled at it. Chris pulled from his wig a tiny camera.

"WHAT THE-?"

"Check it. It's a tiny camera that I bought. This thing can hold 4 months of footage on it and is solar powered. I had to tap in the plane's gas budget and food budget, but it was worth it. I use this to capture the drama that the cameras sometimes don't catch or the censors won't show. Or in the event someone goes crazy and tries to murder me. So that means, I have all the footage of us on the island." Chris explained.

"CHRIS! Give me that camera!" yelled the producer.

"Fine. Take it. But before you got her, I already sent the videos."

"TO WHOM!"

"It's about 9:00, so Celebrity Manhunt should be showing it... right... now!"

Chef grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Just as Chris said, Celebrity Manhunt was airing his secret videos of them being on the island. The producer's phone rang and he answered it.

"WHAT? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. Okay." he said. He hung up. He turned to Chris and said "Chris." Chris stood there in terror. "You have single handedly managed... to MAKE TV HISTORY! The ratings are through the roof. It just aired a minute go and ratings are through the roof. I'll let this air, but only because I want to see just what happened."

4 hours later..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sierra's dad.

Everyone else was mortified and embarassed. Especially Lindsay for having everyone see her topless, Courtney because everyone saw her acting crazy, and so on. When it ended, they all wished that they were sent to prison.

"Well, McClean, as much as I hate to admit it, you've done it again. Even when you're fired you managed to create even more drama. I've decided to rehire you and that Chef of yours. This thing might even get you a 4th season of Total Drama." Sierra's dad said. Now they all wished they were in prison.

"What do you guys think? A new season huh?" Chris said.

"Well first we need some money. You blew up your budget, literally, so we need more money."

"Give me a day or two and I'll think of something." Chris said.

"I think it's up to them to decide." The producer said. Everyone just sat their surprised. "Unless they want to break up they're family."

Everyone needed a second to think that through. They did bond on that island, and some didn't want to say goodbye. But dealing with Chris was another thing.

"Not me." said DJ. Everyone looked at him surprisingly. "Sorry guys, but I need to reapay my debt to the world. I'm gonna be working with animals."

"I think we're out too." added Tyler.

"Yeah." agreed Lindsay. Nobody blamed them, since they were in full body casts and all their bones were broken.

"I'm sitting this one out as well." added Beth. " I can't leave my bestie here all alone."

"HEY!" yelled Tyler.

"I think I'll sit this season out as well." said Sierra. "it was fun being a part of it, but I don't think I can handle the stress you guys deal with. Boyfriends cheating on you, fighting against your lover-"

"That never happened!" Cody reminded.

"My point is, I prefer reporting from the sidelines. But I'll root for you Cody!"

"Yeah, there is no way I'm going through that again." said Noah. Everyone had to agree with Noah on that one.

"What if I made the money 10 million dollars?"

"...YAAAAAAAAH!" the rest cheered.

"Alright then. Chris, keep up the good work. And take good care of my daughter." he said.

"You got it." Chris said. The producer left and slammed the door behind him.

3 days later...

Everyone was feeling better and most were back on there feet. Courtney was really worried about what would happen to her. She did some bad stuff on the islands: kidnapping and early killing someone. But too her surprise, few people noticed it.

"Your welcome." he said. Courtney spun around and saw Alejandro on the dolly.

"What?" she asked.

"I told everyone about you. They were wondering why you went crazy, but I explained that you ate some bad berries that made you go loco."

"You-you did?" she asked.

"Yes. I thought I should tell you before I am "robotomized", as Chris put it. Fare well, senorita." Chef came and started wheeling Alejandro away. Courtney couldn't believe that Alejandro did that. Maybe people were wrong about him.

As Chef wheeled Alejandro out, he was stopped.

"We need to talk." said Eva.

"He's busy." said Chef. Eva growled and Chef backed off.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Somethings fishy. You told us Courtney ate some bad berries, but you're lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Courtney's a CIT. Even they know not to pick random berries. She would have known they were crazy, and I don't think she just decided to eat some crazy berries. You're covering for her. Why?"

"... Very impressive. I knew you were tough, but not crafty. I admit, I'd covered for her."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I wanted to give her something I always wanted: a second chance. We all make mistakes. I felt that she needed it. I know I didn't deserve." Chef came back and started wheeling him away. "Adios."

Eva was shocked. She had seen Alejandro do a lot of things, but what he did took the cake. After that she couldn't think straight. Noah saw her and was starting to get jealous.

Heather saw Alejandro leave and saw him smile, and it made her shiver. It wasn't a happy to see you smile, it was an evil smile. The smile someone made when they're enemies lost. And she had lost.

She still remembered what Alejandro whispered in her ear before he fell.

"If I go down, then you're going down with me." he said.

She was haunted by the image of Alejandro releasing his grip and falling with a smile. She was the only that knew what happened. She didn't drop Alejandro, he let go.

Courtney was also taking care of some business. She saw Gwen and Duncan talking. She took a dep breath and walked over.

"Hey." she said.

The two looked at her and said nothing.

"Can I talk to you Duncan?" she asked. Duncan didn't want to talk, but Gwen left and let them talk.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To tell you two things. One, Gwen and I lied." This got Duncan's attention.

"What?"

"I admit, I did write in her diary to make you mad, but not the entire thing. Just the most recent dates, not the old ones. She really did feel that way about Trent."

Duncan just listened, but didn't reply.

"And second, I have something to confess. Despite you rmany flaws, you are caring and protective."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only saying that because I'm proving a point and proving Gwen wrong. I don't always criticize you." she said She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Duncan didn't know what to think. He also didn't know that Trent heard the whole thing. Trent smiled and silently said "YES!"

Chris walked with Chef as they were about to put Alejandro in his robot suit. He was on the phone with the producer.

"Hello?" said the producer.

"Hey, it's McClean. I've got something you might like. It'll bring in the big bucks."

"I'm listening."

"Have you ever heard of product placement? Well I've got some challenges that will also work as advertising, and drama MACHINES!"

"I like it."

"Just wait till you hear what the name of the season is: Total. Drama. GAME ON!"

End of Chapter 12

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, and I'm sorry if this is too short. I felt like I rushed. Feel free to comment and check out my other stories. And I want to thanks to my loyal fans and reviewers: NerdyBarista, kisshufan4ever, acosta perez jose ramiro, writes4u, Ducktape980, and all my other fans. Thanks so much, and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


End file.
